Life Unexpected by DevilsWriter
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Vida Inesperada - Bella estudou para ser editora, sonhando em se tornar uma escritora, mas no fim o sonho ficou difícil de se tornar realidade. Empurrando ele de lado, ela começa a trabalhar para E. Cullen, fundador e chefe da revista Bachelor, há mais famosa de Seattle. Será que ela vai conseguir gerenciar seu novo trabalho ou se entregar?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Unexpected: Vida Inesperada**

**Autora:** DevilsWriter_  
_

**Tradutora: **Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Kessy Rods

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à DevilsWrinter, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução.

**Disclaimer 2 :** This story belongs to DevilsWrinter, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and we belong to translation.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Novo Trabalho**

_**Semana 31, Agosto**_

Eu gemi enquanto chegava próximo do meu despertador para detê-lo. Era segunda-feira de manhã e em apenas quatro curtas horas eu teria uma entrevista de emprego em uma das revistas mais quentes em Seattle, a _Bacharel_. Eu tinha ouvido rumores de que o chefe, e também fundador da revista, Edward A. Cullen, era um imbecil controlador.

Com uma pequena esperança em meu coração de que o sol estaria brilhando fora da janela do meu quarto, eu gemi quando vi a chuva caindo. Era apenas a minha sorte, não é?

A sensação de que tudo ia dar errado hoje ficou comigo enquanto eu me arrastei para o meu banheiro e o sentimento só se fortaleceu quando eu consegui me cortar enquanto eu depilava minhas pernas.

Graças a Deus eu tinha depilado as minhas partes de menina dois dias antes. Ela teria acabado em um banho de sangue se eu tivesse esperado para fazer isso esta manhã.

_**3 horas e 55 minutos mais tarde.**_

Eu estava perto da porta quando uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros morango chamou meu nome.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Sou eu", respondi sem fôlego. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo antes de me levar a um lindo escritório com uma parede inteira de vidro, com vista para Seattle.

"O Sr. Cullen estará aqui em breve." Bom, eu tinha tempo para me fazer parecer um pouco melhor.

Eu sabia que as coisas iam correr mal hoje. Depois me cortar depilando, eu consegui quebrar minha xícara de café e enquanto eu dirigia para a entrevista, a porra do meu carro quebrou e eu tive que andar.

Olhando para mim, eu estava feliz que o meu casaco era longo o suficiente para cobrir a minha saia. Suspirando de alívio, eu mexi os ombros tirando o casaco, e o pendurei na parte de trás da cadeira.

Eu estava tentando fazer o meu cabelo molhado da chuva parecer melhor quando um homem alto, de cabelos bronze entrou na sala, olhando-me de cima a baixo rapidamente, antes que ele se sentasse na minha frente, colocando um arquivo sobre a mesa entre nós.

"Isabella Swan", ele disse, abrindo o arquivo, tirando alguns papeis antes de fechar e olhar para mim.

Segurando um suspiro, observei sua beleza, seus intensos olhos verdes, mandíbula quadrada e rosto perfeitamente delineado. Eu sabia dos rumores sobre ele ser lindo pra caralho, mas eu nunca pensei que ele seria tão fodidamente incrível.

"Seu currículo é perfeito, mas temos alguns outros candidatos. Eu quero que você me conte um pouco sobre si mesma." O quê? "Eu sei que tenho tudo o que preciso saber, mas eu quero que você me diga."

"Hm, eu nasci em Forks, meu pai é o chefe da polícia na pequena cidade. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha quatro anos e me mudei para Phoenix com a minha mãe e vivi lá até o começo do ensino médio. Quando fiz dezessete anos, eu me mudei de volta para a casa do meu pai quando a minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro. O ensino médio acabou e eu me mudei para a Califórnia, para estudar na Berkeley. Sou formada para ser editora, mas sempre quis me tornar uma autora, mas como é difícil eu decidi empurrar essa ideia para longe e tentar a chance em algo mais útil do que me sentar atrás de um computador o dia todo, escrevendo para ninguém mais do que eu. Tenho 24 anos e trabalhar para uma das revistas mais renomadas em Seattle seria uma honra." Um silêncio constrangedor cresceu e comecei a mexer com a manga da minha blusa.

"Nós entraremos em contato quando nós decidirmos", foi tudo que ele disse e saiu.

Uau, isso não demorou mais do que dez minutos e eu tinha certeza que algo tinha dado errado.

_**Semana 34, ainda Agosto**_

Eu quase tropecei enquanto eu corria pela casa, procurando o telefone que estava tocando.

Sem fôlego, eu encontrei e atendi.

"Olá?" Minha voz estava rouca e eu esperava que fosse meu pai ou Jessica, ou alguém que eu conhecia.

"Isabella Swan?" Ok, não era ninguém que eu conhecia ou teria usado o nome que eu prefiro, _Bella_, e não todo o meu nome.

"É ela."

"Sou Tanya Denali, ligando da _Bacharel_ em nome de Edward Cullen." Eu tinha certeza de que meu coração parou. "Dos candidatos ao trabalho, o Sr. Cullen achou que o seu currículo e atitude foram os melhores. Ele quer que você comece a trabalhar como sua assistente na próxima segunda feira, 30 de agosto, às nove. Um conselho, esteja aqui com pelo menos trinta minutos de antecedência."

Agradeci e me sentei na cadeira mais próxima, passando por cima da conversa que eu tive.

Eu consegui o emprego. Consegui o fodido emprego! Eu gritei de alegria e pulei, feliz por ter a minha própria casa e não haver necessidade de pensar em colegas de quarto. Oh que alegria.

_**Semana 35, 30 de Agosto **_

Como Tanya tinha avisado, eu me encontrei no escritório 30 minutos antes de eu realmente ser necessária. E foi uma boa ideia, porque o Sr. Cullen chegou nem mesmo dez minutos mais tarde do que eu. Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça um pouco e entrou em seu escritório.

Ninguém disse nada, ele nem me disse o que fazer, apenas passou por mim. Por um minuto, pensei que essa coisa toda era uma brincadeira, até que uma doce menina chamada Angela veio até mim e disse que o Sr. Cullen estava pronto para me ver. Ela me levou até a porta e bateu duas vezes.

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Havia dois vultos na minha porta e eu sabia que era Angela com a garota nova, Isabella.

"Entre." Uma palavra rápida, não era necessário mais do que isso.

Isabella foi empurrada para dentro do meu escritório, tropeçando um pouco sobre os saltos altos. Ela estava vestida como as outras garotas aqui no escritório, não que houvessem muitas por aqui, mas ela colocava isso numa direção diferente. E parecia sexy com a saia lápis, uma blusa cinza claro simples e sapatos pretos com os quais ela mal conseguia andar.

"Sente-se, Isabella." Fiz um gesto para a cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Ela murmurou algo que eu não entendi, enquanto se sentou, cruzando as pernas de uma forma muito sexy. Hmm, me pergunto como elas se pareceriam enroladas no meu torso.

_Pare de pensar sobre a sua nova assistente pessoal assim!_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, imaginando sobre o que ela estaria murmurando, é, claro, apenas por curiosidade.

"Você pode me chamar de Bella", ela sorriu.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto do uso de apelidos no ambiente de trabalho, como as pessoas chamam você fora deste edifício não é da minha conta, mas aqui, eu prefiro que você use seu nome verdadeiro."

**Bella POV**

Ele não permite o uso de apelidos? Sério?

"Eu entendo, sem apelidos no escritório." Eu menti sem problemas, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. _Idiota!_

"Outras regras que eu espero que você seja capaz de seguir são a de não flertar, se você se interessar por alguém, mantenha isso na sua vida privada. Nós não precisamos ver o que acontece depois que escurece. O mesmo vale para a família... não deixe que os problemas familiares interfiram no seu trabalho aqui. "

"Eu entendo e vou fazer o meu melhor para manter a família e amigos separados do trabalho."

"Fazer o seu melhor não é suficiente Isabella. Você tem que dar pelo menos 110% o tempo todo, ou você não vai conseguir trabalhar aqui, como minha assistente".

Ele continuou falando sobre as regras antes de me entregar a Angela novamente.

Eu gostei da Angela, ela era apenas dois anos mais velha do que eu, tinha 26 anos, casada há três anos com Ben. Eles ainda não tinham filhos, mas ela queria muito.

Depois de conhecer uma a outra um pouco, ela me mostrou ao redor, onde ficava a sala de descanso, a sala de xerox, onde ficavam os escritórios das pessoas que eu precisava conhecer e assim por diante. Por último, ela passou tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre Edward, uhm, o Sr. Cullen.

Angela disse que é como se ele tivesse algum tipo de radar que lhe diz quando as pessoas vão chegar atrasadas para que ele possa se encontrar diante delas e, às vezes gritar com elas. Ela disse que eu seria louca se eu não fizesse da minha rotina chegar, pelo menos, trinta minutos antes.

Toda manhã, às nove e meia, ele queria que houvesse um café preto em sua mesa, nem um minuto a mais ou a menos. Todos os dias ao meio-dia, ele queria outro café preto e todos os dias às quatro, ele queria água ou qualquer coisa sem cafeína.

Eu teria que fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Sim, eu tinha o direito a uma vida privada, uma vida fora da _Bachelor_, mas eu tinha que falar com Edward e, juntos, nós tínhamos que criar um plano de quando ele poderia me ligar e qual número ele seria capaz de chamar se houvesse algo importante.

É claro que, sem um namorado, um pai que vive há três horas de distância e sem muitos amigos, eu não tenho uma vida social, mas ele não precisa saber, não é?

A semana passou, Angela me ajudou durante a maior parte do tempo que Edward, uhm, o Sr. Cullen (eu precisava aprender a chamá-lo de Sr. Cullen, Edward não) me disse para fazer por ele.

Ele teve uma conversa rápida comigo depois do meu primeiro dia e me prometeu que iria deixar as coisas fáceis na primeira semana e gradualmente me introduzir na agitada vida como Assistente Pessoal de Edward Cullen.

Este ia ser um trabalho interessante, eu sabia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu sei que esse tipo de história já foi feito antes, Edward sendo o chefe da Bella e todo o amor complicado, e assim por diante, mas no fim de tudo eles acabam se casando e tendo filhos. Vou tentar seguir outro caminho._

_DevilsWriter_

**N/T: FIC DE ESCRITÓRIO. EU AMOOOOOO FIC DE ESCRITÓRIO. **

_Essa fic não tem previsão de postagem, talvez ela tenha um cronograma quando eu terminar Sexy Playground Daddys. Espero que gostem e comentem, bjos 3_

**Lary Reeden**

**N/B: **_Isso me lembra O Diabo Veste Prada e só isso já me interessou. E vocês, curtiram esse primeiro capítulo? Essa nota da autora me deixou tensa, vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar aqui né? Haha. Beijos, não esqueçam de comentar! – Kessy Rods_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Semana 36, Setembro, Segunda-feira 6ª_**

Em apenas uma semana, eu sabia o que significava ser estressada.

O Sr. Cullen tinha conseguido manter sua promessa deixar as coisas mais fáceis e, gradualmente, me dar mais a fazer. Mas eu pensei que isso significava que ele iria levar as coisas lentamente, eu estava errada.

Pelo que Angela me disse, a pequena montanha de trabalho que eu tinha não era nada comparado a que eu iria ter, mas ainda era muito bom. Ela se ofereceu para me ajudar, mas eu sabia que ela tinha mais o que fazer, além das horas extras, para que ela e Ben pudessem viajar na semana do Natal, a primeira semana fora desde a sua lua de mel.

Eu estava fazendo uma lista sobre tudo que Edward precisava que estivesse pronto até o final do dia, por ordem de prioridade e assim por diante, quando o próprio Diabo apareceu.

"Isabella, eu preciso que você vá para a lavanderia no centro da cidade também, para pegar as roupas da minha irmã", ele me entregou um recibo e correu para seu escritório de novo, embora não tenha fechado a porta.

Olhei de volta para minha lista e anotei que eu tinha pegar o terno novo do Sr. Cullen no alfaiate, um terno Armani, ajustado vindo de Nova Iorque só para ele.

"Isabella, as roupas da minha irmã precisam ser pegas às três horas e você precisa estar aqui até as três e meia", o Sr. Cullen falou de onde estava na sua mesa, nunca olhando para cima, para mim.

_Porra!_ Eu não seria capaz de fazer tudo até o fim do dia.

Peguei minha bolsa e casaco, colocando a lista no meu bolso, e praticamente corri para o elevador, quase perdendo o que estava descendo.

Primeiro fui para a padaria favorita do Sr. Cullen para garantir que o enorme bolo que estava sendo confeitado, junto os cupcakes, estavam indo bem e que ficariam prontos até sexta-feira, para ser pegos no sábado para a festa que a _Bacharel_ estava oferecendo.

Era apenas uma festa para os funcionários da revista, mas, como secretária do Sr. Cullen, eu precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava correndo bem. Alice Whitlock era a irmã do Sr. Cullen, uma fadinha com cabelo preto curto.

Eu só tinha visto ela uma vez, brevemente, quando ela teve uma pequena reunião com o Sr. Cullen sobre a festa. Ela é designer e incrível em organizar festas (palavras de Angela, não minhas).

~.~

Me joguei na minha cadeira, respirando e apenas esperando sua voz me chamar. Eu sabia que estava atrasada com as roupas da sua irmã e eu sabia que ele estaria morrendo de raiva, mas ele não sabia o quão difícil é ir de um lado para outro de Seattle em quinze minutos. É impossível e, portanto, eu acabei ultrapassando os quinze minutos.

Quinze minutos viraram vinte, depois vinte e cinco, trinta e, em seguida, aumentou tanto até que eu estava com uma hora de atraso.

"Isabella!" ah, lá estava ela, a voz do meu chefe agora com muita raiva.

Empurrei-me para fora da minha cadeira e corri para a porta.

"Sim Sr. Cullen?" Tentei usar minha voz suave como mel, tentando agradá-lo, mesmo que eu sempre falhasse em momentos como este.

"Traga sua agenda", ele quase gritou e pegou toda a minha bolsa em vez de perder tempo, o seu tempo, procurando-o por minha mesa.

Não foi tão difícil de encontrar, afinal de contas, eu puxei o caderno, e encontrei a lista que ele tinha me dado antes.

"Diga-me Isabella, você quer esse trabalho?" Ele olhou para mim, com as mãos dobradas em frente a ele em sua mesa.

"Sim", eu respondi de imediato, intrigada com a pergunta.

"Você acha que você pode fazer este trabalho?"

"Sim". Novamente intrigada.

"Então me diga, Isabella, por que diabos você chegou com uma hora de atraso, com as roupas da minha irmã?" Ele quase gritou.

_Nota para mim mesma: sempre fechar a porta, se ele quer falar com você._

"Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, mas..."

"Eu não quero ouvir desculpas estúpidas", ele latiu. "Eu vou lhe dar outra chance já que você só está trabalhado aqui faz uma semana."

"Obrigada, isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo." Me vi implorando pateticamente, cheia de frases estúpidas, mas eu precisava do emprego, pelo menos se eu queria ter um pouco mais de mobiliário para a minha casa. E se eu quisesse manter as minhas contas em dia.

"Bom, porque na próxima vez eu não vou ser agradável. Agora, há alguma coisa na lista que você não tenha feito?" Olhei a lista rapidamente antes de dizer que não.

Nós revisamos a lista dos próximos três dias, terça, quarta e quinta-feira, antes que ele me dissesse que eu poderia ir embora.

~.~

Estacionei o meu carro, um modelo vermelho Volkswagen Golf Mk4 de 2005, fora da minha casa, e eu senti a paz se instaurar em cima de mim, sabendo que dentro dela havia um cômodo que ficaria feliz em me deixar tomar banho nele, uma cama com cobertores e travesseiros e refrigerantes. Dormi a noite inteira.

E, claro, havia o Sr. Nubby, o apaziguador de esforço mais perfeito do mundo. Um amigo roxo que poderia me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa até segunda, até mesmo me fazer esquecer de como respirar.

Eu fiz exatamente isso, tomei um banho longo e quente, tomei um copo de vinho, me mimando um pouco antes de eu deitar nua na minha linda cama no meu bonito quarto, apenas aproveitando antes de ir até a minha mesa de cabeceira, e retirar o Sr. Nubby da gaveta.

Eu herdei a casa depois que a minha avó faleceu há apenas um ano e mesmo que ela tivesse quase oitenta anos, ela era jovem, saudável (pelo menos tão saudável quanto ela poderia ser) e moderna. Não havia cores escuras ou papeis de parede horríveis dos anos 60. Não, tudo era claro, paredes claras, todos os quartos brancos, uma tela em branco para eu colocar um pouco de cor.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, pintei o meu quarto para dar a tela em branco alguma cor. O único quarto que consegui pintar até eu realmente ter dinheiro foi o meu. Pensei na hora que era uma boa ideia, que eu iria dormir bem em um quarto com personalidade e talvez até mesmo ter algum namorado ou casos de uma noite. As paredes eram de uma cor marrom suave e quente, cortando o branco. Minha cama era de madeira maciça escura, e o piso azul que seguia por todos os cômodos até a sala.

_Terra e água juntos._

"DEUS!" Eu gritei quando o Sr. Nubby mais uma vez me fez esquecer o mundo fora das minhas quatro paredes.

Como eu sonhei que fosse um homem de verdade que me fizesse esquecer como respirar, me fizesse esquecer meu próprio nome, não uma máquina que comia baterias como uma única menina come doces.

Um homem que ainda pudesse dormir na minha cama, no mínimo, estar nela. O sono não era tão importante. Um período de seca era o motivo, se você poderia chamar de período de seca depois de quase dois anos.

Assim quando eu desci do meu incrível estupor, e fiquei a ponto de rastejar para debaixo das cobertas para dormir, meu celular tocou.

Gemendo, peguei ele, para ver o nome do Sr. Cullen piscando sobre a tela. Droga, isso significava que eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo, eu tinha que atender ou eu iria perder meu emprego.

"Olá?"

"Isabella, eu preciso que você vá ao escritório e pegue a próxima edição montada da _Bacharel_". Ele exigiu. O _quê?__Sem um simples 'oi'?__Sem 'Isabella, você tem tempo...?_

"Ok, Sr. Cullen.", eu respondi, encontrando minhas calças de ioga e um moletom. Ainda estava muito quente para vestir um suéter, pelo menos se você estivesse usando alguma coisa por baixo, mas estava ficando lentamente mais frio e mais frio.

A viagem de volta para o escritório levou vinte minutos, sem qualquer tipo de tráfego e eu estava realmente chateada quando peguei o elevador até o nosso piso, o quinto.

O Sr. Cullen não vivia longe do escritório, talvez uns 20 minutos, uma curta distância, mas ele não poderia pegar o livro por si mesmo, não, ele tinha que enviar sua secretária porque ela vive há 20 minutos a partir do escritório, se não houver trânsito.

O livro de edição foi fácil de achar e assim eu entrei no meu carro novo, e corri. Eu queria estar em casa, eu queria dormir e estava precisando do Sr. Nubby novamente, graças ao Sr. Cullen. _Ok, talvez eu realmente pudesse agradecê-lo.__Eu nunca costumo usar o Sr. Nubby duas vezes em um dia._

Sr. Cullen vivia em um apartamento enorme e pelo que eu tinha ouvido, era de dois andares. Quem tem um apartamento com dois andares? Ah, sim, aqueles com uma porrada de dinheiro, que gostam de esfregar isso na cara de quem não tem tanto dinheiro.

O segurança me deixou entrar, sem hesitação, logo que eu informei que eu era a secretária do Sr. Cullen. Parecia que não era o suficiente assustar seus empregadores em uma base diária, ele tinha que assustar o porteiro.

O livro foi entregue rapidamente e eu corri de volta para casa, eu tinha que receber um orgasmo antes de ir para a cama, sem sequer olhar sobre a lista da terça-feira. Isso podia esperar, mesmo que eu soubesse que ia me arrepender quando entrasse no escritório no dia seguinte.

**N/A Eu sei que é um capítulo curto, mas eu só precisava deixar todos verem o quanto Bella odeia o Sr. Cullen (Edward).****No próximo capítulo teremos POV dele também.**

**N/B: Haha, isso tá ficando interessante, não? Digam tudo nos comentários! Bjs e até! – Kessy R.**

**NÃOOOOOOOOO EU NÃOOOO SUMI, mas sim eu estou sem tempo pras fics, então elas estão lentas, mas irei até o fim. Espero que vocês permaneçam comigo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Os elevadores**

_Tradução ~Mazinha Martins_

**_36ª semana de setembro, sexta-feira 10_**

"Isabella, venha comigo," Sr. Cullen estava de repente em frente à minha mesa, assustando a merda fora de mim.

"Onde?"

"Nós estamos indo para a padaria, eu quero ver o bolo para amanhã." Eu tive que correr atrás dele, com suas pernas longas que o levavam para o elevador.

Para mim, o bolo estava perfeito e eu não quero estragá-lo só para comê-lo. Era uma obra de arte. Era redondo, começando com um bolo maior, seguido por três que ficavam um pouco menor a cada bolo. Ele estava coberto de_ fondant_* de chocolate com flores brancas feitas de _fondant_ branco e ele era recheado com creme de morango.

_*fondant é uma pasta que se usa para cobrir bolos e decorar, tipo a pasta americana. _

Minha boca encheu de água só de pensar nisso e eu tinha certeza que eu abri minha boca para falar, ou babar como uma tola.

"Menos flores", foi tudo o Sr. Cullen disse e então ele simplesmente saiu. Pedi desculpas para o padeiro, que parecia querer chorar, e corri atrás dele novamente.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Perguntei enquanto verificava minha lista sobre coisas que ele queria que eu fizesse hoje, não que fossem muitas, apenas algumas coisas, mas todas estavam em lados diferentes da cidade, o que significava que eu teria que passar mais um dia dirigindo para agradar um idiota arrogante.

"Agora nós vamos pegar meu terno para amanhã."

_O quê?_ _Ele ia vir comigo, enquanto eu fazia todo o trabalho sujo?_

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Eu tinha que tentar esconder um sorriso quando sua boca se abriu. Então, ela não esperava que eu realmente iria segui-la durante o dia?

Fingindo ser o idiota arrogante que eu geralmente desempenhava, deixei-a ali com sua linda boca aberta. _Hmm, não me importaria de tê-la em volta do meu pau._

_O quê?_ _De __onde isso veio?_ _Ela é a porra da minha AP pelo amor de Deus._

Normalmente eu ficaria malditamente aborrecido em ter que ir com a minha AP enquanto ela cumpria meus mandatos, mas com Isabella, era realmente divertido. Ela era desajeitada e percebi que ela precisava de muito mais ajuda do que eu pensava. Ela poderia culpar os seus sapatos, mas não havia nenhum problema a sua frente. Ela só tinha as habilidades para tropeçar em lugares perfeitamente lisos.

O dia correu e eu não conseguia nem contar quantas vezes eu tinha imaginado Isabella nua, enrolada no meu corpo, sua boca em volta do meu pau, seu corpo sob o meu como eu estocava duro e rápido em sua boceta quente e molhada.

_NÃO!_ _Tire sua mente da sarjeta._

Nós estávamos de volta ao escritório, era tarde, e o escritório estava vazio, todo mundo tinha saído logo que o relógio marcou 16h desde que eu não estava lá para ficar de olho neles.

Assim que colocamos os pés no piso do escritório, Bella mais ou menos correu para sua mesa, reunindo suas coisas que estavam espalhadas em cima da mesma. _Hmm, transar com ela em sua mesa ou na minha?_ _Ou talvez minha cadeira._

Ela estava esperando o elevador quando a minha voz saiu. Ela estava mudando de um pé para o outro, impaciente.

"O elevador não é rápido o suficiente?" Eu tive que perguntar, segurando uma risada quando ela pulou um pouco com minha voz, tropeçando de alguma forma para mais perto de mim.

"Eu só quero ir para casa.", ela murmurou, dando um passo para longe de mim. _Hmm, interessante._

"Já está farta de mim?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz grave e um pouco severa.

Sua cabeça virou, seus olhos se arregalam ligeiramente.

"Que? Não, não, não é isso, eu estou cansada e não posso esperar para ter um fim de semana só para mim de novo, para ler um pouco e cuidar um pouco da minha casa."

"Desculpe-me por estragar seus planos.", eu disse quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ela entrou." Você não será capaz de recuperar o atraso em alguma coisa neste fim de semana, eu preciso de você na festa."

"O quê?" ela quase gritou. "Foi-me dito que eu só estava indo para ajudar você e sua irmã para organizar esta festa, não que eu realmente tivesse que participar."

"Isso é porque Angela não pode ajudar Alice amanhã. Problemas familiares."

"Você não poderia pelo menos ter me contado um pouco mais cedo? Onde posso conseguir um vestido agora?"

"Eu não me importo como você conseguir um vestido, lembre-se que tem que ser um vestido de cocktail, portanto curto." _Hmm, as suas pernas longas agradáveis visíveis para mim durante toda a noite._

Ela bufou e se encostou na parede, quando o elevador deu uma parada abrupta, fazendo Isabella perder o equilíbrio e caindo direto em sua bunda. Eu teria rido se Isabella não tivesse feito um pequeno ruído de dor.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe quando eu ajudei-a.

"Sim, acho que sim", murmurou, ajeitando a saia.

"Tem certeza? Você caiu de vez."

"O que aconteceu?" ela olhou para mim e depois para a porta do elevador, em seguida, para mim novamente.

"Paramos. Acho que há algo de errado", eu murmurei, afastando-me dela quando uma voz masculina ecoou pelo alto-falante.

"Você está bem?" era Siemens, graças a Deus ele não tinha ido embora.

"Siemens, sou eu, Edward. Senhorita Swan e eu estamos presos. Você sabe o que há de errado?" Falei para o alto-falante.

"Não, senhor, eu não tenho ideia do que está errado, mas alguém está vindo para tirá-los o mais rápido possível."

"Ok, obrigado Siemens." Eu soltei o botão e me voltei para Isabella.

Ela estava encostada na parede, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, expondo seu belo e longo pescoço. Mas eu esqueci tudo sobre seu pescoço quando ouvi sua respiração ofegante, observando como ela tinha os braços em torno de si mesma, como se estivesse tentando se controlar.

"Isabella?" Eu dei um passo para perto dela, inclinando-me sobre seu pequeno corpo.

"Isabella?" Tentei de novo, quando ela não respondeu. Seu corpo tremia, sua boca se contraindo.

"Isabella?", eu disse de novo, com minha voz mais severa e segurei os ombros, balançando-a levemente até que ela abriu os olhos.

Eles estavam arregalados e ela não conseguia se concentrar em um só lugar; eles corriam para os lados, para cima e para baixo.

"Isabella, você é claustrofóbica?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sua respiração tornou-se mais instável enquanto ela deslizou para baixo até o chão.

_Merda!_ _Eu não sabia como lidar com alguém que era claustrofóbico e tendo um ataque, se você poderia chamá-lo assim._

"Você tem alguma coisa? Medicação ou algo assim?" ela balançou a cabeça e deixei escapar um suspiro frustrante, pegando sua bolsa e a minha case de computador: talvez um de nós tinha uma sacola plástica.

Sua respiração era mais rápida e mais forte e pelo jeito que ela cerrou os punhos, esfregando-os com força contra o peito, doía.

"Bingo", eu murmurei quando eu agarrei uma sacola de papel em sua bolsa.

Eu esvaziei e segurei-a contra sua boca, persuadindo-a a tomar respirações profundas.

Funcionou, ela relaxou mais e sua respiração estava sob controle.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei quando ela retirou a sacola longe de sua boca, deixando-se cair para o lado até que ela estava deitada no chão.

"Obrigada", ela sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

As horas se arrastavam e Bella teve mais dois "ataques". Em determinado momento, ela tirou um pequeno espelho, algum tipo de garrafa e uma pequena caixa branca. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, parecia que ela estava indo enfiar o dedo em seus olhos. Foi quando eu percebi, ela estava usando lentes de contato.

Eu pensei que ela era sexy sem óculos, mas a minha fantasia sobre uma bibliotecária sexy brilhou na frente dos meus olhos e imaginei Bella sendo empurrada contra uma estante, enquanto eu a fodia com força, ela debruçada sobre uma mesa cheia de livros enquanto eu a tomava por trás.

"Sr. Cullen?" a voz de Siemens soou pelos alto-falantes e ela pulou.

"Sim Siemens."

"Alguém está aqui para ajudá-lo", eu suspirei de alívio e rapidamente lhe agradeci.

Quando me virei para Isabella, eu estava esperando que ela estivesse sorrindo, mas ela estava chorando. Eu quase entrei em pânico, porque uma mulher chorando nunca tinha sido algo que eu poderia suportar. Elas eram assustadoras quando elas choravam, e eu só gostava de meninas sensuais e dispostas, bem, e elas tinham que ser sexy.

"Isabella, por que você está chorando?" Perguntei enquanto eu desci ao nível dela.

"Eu simplesmente não posso esperar para sair daqui. As paredes estão se fechando em mim de novo", ela colocou os braços em volta dela e respirou fundo.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando um barulho de algo batendo ecoou pelo elevador e, em seguida as portas começaram a se abrir.

"Isabella, logo nós estaremos fora daqui", eu disse, recolhendo minhas coisas, e as de Isabella.

Um homem tentou enfiar a cabeça pela porta, mas você mal podia ver a sua testa: o elevador estava parado entre os andares.

Eu pensei que era uma boa ideia deixar Isabella sair primeiro, já que ela estava tendo problemas em ficar no elevador por mais tempo, mas depois pensei que seria melhor se eu saísse primeiro para que eu pudesse pegá-la; nenhuma chance no inferno que eu estava deixando alguém olhar por baixo de sua saia.

_Cara, essa menina me tinha sem nem saber._ _Seu corpo era perfeito. Perfeito para ficar debaixo do meu e de mais ninguém._

* * *

N: Não sumi, morri, abandonei, só precisei de um tempo pra mim. Agradeço a Mazinha que traduziu esse capítulo e vai me ajudar com a fic, e a Kessy por sempre betar elas :) ~comentem e até o 4. bjos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nas sombras**

_Tradução ~Jacq_

_**Semana 36, Setembro 11.**_

Nunca tinha sido tão feliz por entrar em minha própria casa. O espaço e o silêncio eram como um enorme abraço de boas vindas de alguém que você ama.

Eu ainda estava um pouco trêmula depois do incidente com o elevador, se podemos chamar disso. E como o Sr. Cullen tinha insistido em me levar até em casa me fez sentir algo, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Bem, isso não importa; agora eu só queria dormir.

**Sr. Cullen POV**

No momento em que Isabella começou a subir as escadas em sua varanda, lamentei por não ter levado-a até a porta; ela tropeça diversas vezes e há apenas sete degraus. Mas eu não poderia rir porque sabia que isso não era porque ela era desajeitada; ela estava cansada como o inferno, assim como eu estava.

Pesquei meu celular em meu bolso assim que saí de sua garagem.

Sabia que Alice me mataria, mesmo através do celular, mas eu precisava de sua ajuda e ela era a única que poderia gerenciar isso sem qualquer problema. Embora sejam três da manhã, ela tinha acabado de ter o pequeno Shawn.

Sim, ela iria me matar.

"O quê?"

"Alice, preciso de ajuda", tentei revestir minha voz com mel, mas ela sabia muito bem. Alice sempre sabia mais quando se tratava de mim.

"Edward, são três da manhã. Eu tenho apenas algumas horas de sono e Shawn acordará em breve."

"Sinto muito, Alice, mas eu apenas preciso de sua ajuda", implorei.

"OK, pra que você precisa de minha ajuda?"

"Eu quero que você vá até a casa de Isabella, minha AP, antes da festa e a ajude a ficar pronta. Ela teve uma noite bem difícil e eu aposto que ela quer dormir". Eu sabia que eu queria.

"OK, mas como você sabe que ela quer minha ajuda?"

"Eu não sei, mas não vai doer, certo?"

"OK, mas o que você vai fazer por ter me acordado no meio da noite?" Suspirei; claro que eu tinha que fazer algo em troca.

"Eu olho Shawn para você e o deixo na casa dos nossos pais". Poderia muito bem começar algo, como algum tempo de 'ligação' com meu sobrinho.

"Ok, te vejo às nove horas em ponto". E então ela desligou na minha cara.

**Bella POV**

O sol estava batendo diretamente no meu rosto. _Hmm, que ótima maneira para se acordar._

Faz semanas desde que eu me senti tão descansada como agora, pronta para usar o dia comigo mesmo. Embora, em algum lugar em minha mente, um enorme sinal estava piscando, me dizendo algo, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que era.

Tomei banho, coloquei minha calça de ioga e uma camisa maior que meu número. De algum jeito, mesmo depois de dormir até acordar por mim mesma e tomar um longo e relaxante banho, eu não conseguia empurrar ontem à noite para fora de minha cabeça. Não apenas o fato de que ficamos presos dentro de um pequeno espaço por Deus sabe quantas horas, mas que o Sr. Cullen me ajudou e teve paciência comigo enquanto eu desmaiava várias vezes.

Mal tinha terminado meu café da manhã, a campainha tocou.

Para mim, ainda era cedo, mas quando olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha: 11h55. Ok, talvez fosse mais ou menos longe de cedo, mas, hey, eu fui para casa às três da manhã.

Uma mulher muito parecida com uma fada estava parada em minha varanda, um enorme sorriso esticado sobre seu rosto.

"Oi, eu sou Alice, irmã de Edward". Ela esticou sua mão e hesitei um pouco antes de agarrá-la com ânimo.

"Oi, sou Bella."

"Meu irmão me disse para vir e ajudá-la hoje." _Me ajudar?_

"Com o quê?"

"Ajudá-la a se preparar para a festa que meu irmão está dando para a revista, é claro."

_Droga! __Eu tinha de estar na festa. Bem, parece que meu dia de folga não era tão folga assim, depois de tudo._

"A festa, yeah."

Eu passei o dia inteiro com Alice, deixando-a me mimar por horas. Quem diria que uma mulher que acabou de ter um filho há um mês teria tanta energia? Ela até mesmo tinha sua própria mala de pedicure, a qual ela deixava em seu carro quase todo o tempo, como ela me disse.

Alice era ótima, sua energia contagiava e, mesmo parecendo que gostava de tudo do seu jeito, ela concordou com muitas de minhas ideias. Tipo, ela queria deixar todo meu cabelo em cachos, de algum jeito deixando meu cabelo atrás de minha cabeça e recolhê-lo na parte de trás.

Eu queria cachos maiores, e o cabelo solto mais suave, naturalmente. Com sorte, ela concordou com minha ideia, ao invés da dela.

Quanto ao vestido, ela não tinha nada para dizer porque, quando ela me lembrou da festa, eu sabia qual eu iria vestir.

Quando vovó morreu, ela me deixou tudo que tinha, uma vez que eu era a única que poderia realmente pegar isso. Com a casa, eu tinha tudo que estava dentro, até mesmo suas roupas. Embora elas fossem velhas e ultrapassadas, eu era capaz de usar alguma delas, como o vestido que irei usar.

"Ok, eu terminei; agora entre naquele vestido." Alice bateu palmas e apontou o vestido que deixei pendurado em minha porta.

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Ok, eu entendi porque Alice estava irritada quando liguei para ela nesta manhã. Não importa quanto eu amo o pequeno Shawn, eu estava feliz que ele não era mais minha responsabilidade, uma vez que o dirigi até a casa de meus pais.

O apartamento era decorado e não parecia nada com o que eu geralmente morava. Mas quem se importa? Eu ainda estava dando outra famosa festa e, se eu desse meu jeito, celebridades iriam saber e participar da festa. Eu precisava de alguns novos rostos na revista e nada chama mais compradores que uma celebridade sexy.

~.~

A festa começou muito bem, ninguém importante aparecendo para começar, mas eu sabia que tinha que dar-lhes algum tempo.

Jasper, meu melhor amigo e irritante cunhado, estava me seguindo como um filhote perdido, enervado sobre quando Alice apareceria.

Eu não era aquele que era casado com ela, então por que eu seria aquele que saberia onde ela está todo o tempo? Cara, aquele homem entendeu tudo errado quando decidiu casar com minha irmã.

Finalmente, ela chegou, se jogando em Jasper, o beijando, ou melhor, sugando a cara dele fora, o que eu realmente não precisava ver.

O que eu precisava ver era Isabella, suas pernas sexy, suas curvas, mas onde ela estava? Esperava que ela estivesse com Alice, mas acho que nem sempre você consegue tudo o que quer.

**Bella POV**

Alice queria me apresentar às pessoas, pessoas que eu apenas sonhei em conhecer, mas eu era muito medrosa.

Eu me dirigi até o bar e peguei a principal bebida servida hoje à noite; um cosmopolitan, em honra a todas as mulheres sexys desta noite. _Yeah, eu gostaria._

Eu não estava remotamente perto de sexy, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não poderia me afogar na bebida rosa feita de vodka com cranberries. Me senti um pouco como uma das garotas em _Sex and the City_ e tomei um gole de minha bebida, sentada no bar e olhando pela sala; talvez tivesse alguém que eu conhecesse aqui. Ou talvez alguém que eu nunca mais veria, alguém com quem eu possa me divertir um pouco.

_Deus sabe que eu preciso disso._

Meus olhos encontraram o Sr. Cullen, parado no outro lado da sala, parecendo entediado enquanto examinava a sala. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um mero segundo antes que alguém bloqueasse a vista.

Bem, ele parecia impressionantemente bonito em seu terno cinza escuro, uma camisa azul claro e sem gravata. Os botões de cima estavam abertos e era uma pena que ele estivesse do outro lado da sala; eu não me importaria em ver um pouco de seu peito.

_Álcool suficiente! Não pense sobre seu chefe desse jeito!_

Chacoalhando minha cabeça, pedi ao barman outro cosmopolitan, sabendo que eu tinha de ser cortada em breve, muito em breve.

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Ela estava bonita, como sempre. Não haviam sinais de que ontem à noite tivesse qualquer efeito nela, mas eu sabia muito mais, é claro. Do jeito que ela bebeu dois cosmopolitans de uma vez era prova mais do que o suficiente de que ela ainda estava um pouco trêmula de ontem à noite.

Eu tinha que dar-lhe algum crédito; ela tinha levado o vestido de coquetel para outro nível. Toda mulher na sala estava com um minúsculo vestido, mostrando mais do que o suficiente de pele. Bella estava mostrando a pele também, mas com classe. Seu vestido inspirado em _Mad Men*_ parecia formal quando você a via de frente, parando logo acima de seus joelhos. Mas ela estava escondendo uma surpresa; costas nuas. O vestido abraçava seus ombros e quadris, colado em torno de sua bunda perfeita, mas suas costas estavam nuas, você poderia ver sua pele cremosa, derramando do vestido verde escuro.

_*Mad Man é uma série de TV norte americana que se passa no decorrer dos anos 60._

Seu cabelo solto, derramando sobre seus ombros, o vermelho em seu cabelo visível, me fazendo querê-la ainda mais, a bela e corajosa garota por baixo da onda de suaves cachos castanhos.

O barman lhe deu outro cosmopolitan, o quarto, e esperava que ele a cortaria logo; eu não precisava de uma AP bêbada na festa, não importa quanto eu queira fodê-la.

~.~

O tempo se arrastava lentamente, e eu não sei quantas vezes eu quis ir até Isabella, pegá-la ali mesmo, contra o bar, deixando que todos vissem que ela era minha.

_O quê? Minha? __Isabella não era minha. Você deveria parar de beber, agora mesmo._

Chacoalhei minha cabeça e pedi outro copo de uísque para o barman, olhando Isabella enquanto ela sorvia seu cosmopolitan, bebendo lentamente.

Mike Newton veio por trás dela, prendendo-a contra o bar com seus braços, sussurrou algo em sua orelha. Ela riu e levou o copo aos seus lábios.

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar seu pescoço, e então sussurrar algo em sua orelha novamente. Ela lhe deu um sorriso apertado, assentindo. Ele se afastou dela, segurando sua mão enquanto ela se virava para encará-lo.

Aconteceu rápido. Em um momento, Mike estava sorrindo e esticando a mão para Isabella. No próximo, ele estava deitado no chão, cobrindo seu rosto enquanto xingava: Isabella lhe deu um soco no rosto, provavelmente quebrando seu nariz.

Saber que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma me fez querê-la ainda mais.

Pegando seu cosmopolitan consigo, ela passou por cima de Mike e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora ela tenha flexionado sua mão direita, aquela com a qual ela socou, e fazendo caretas quando alguém esbarrava nela.

A segui enquanto ela se dirigia ao meu banheiro; eu queria saber se ela estava ok ou não, mas Alice chegou antes de mim e se trancou com Isabella em meu banheiro.

Eu não saí, mas me encostei à porta para escutá-las.

"Alice!" Isabella gritou e ouvi um _umph _falhado.

"Bella, você já bebeu demais," Alice constatou o óbvio.

"Você está certa, mas eu vou continuar bebendo até eu poder ir para casa. Está entediante e eu tinha outros planos para o dia do que me arrumar para uma festa."

"Você poderia ter dito não", Alice apontou.

"Ele teria me explodido e eu provavelmente teria perdido meu emprego se não tivesse vindo". Ela estava certa; eu teria lhe demitido porque eu era muito babaca para deixar isso passar.

Elas continuaram conversando e quando as ouvi falando sobre voltar à festa novamente, me escondi nas sombras, me certificando de que elas não sabiam que eu as tinha ouvido, ou melhor, espionado. Elas não precisavam saber de qualquer maneira.

~.~

**Bella POV**

Alice estava certa, eu tinha bebido demais, mas, agora, eu não me importava. Eu estava um pouco irritada com o Sr. Cullen, ou Edward, como Alice me corrigia o tempo todo, por ter me feito vir para esta festa. A única coisa boa foi dar um soco no rosto de Mike.

Demorei-me no corredor enquanto Alice voltava para a festa, de volta ao seu marido, Jasper.

Parada, ligeiramente escondida nas sombras, fez alguma paz vir sobre mim. Se eu seguisse ainda mais pelo corredor, ainda mais nas sombras, ninguém me veria e eu poderia me esgueirar...

Senti sua presença antes mesmo de ouvi-lo. Alguém estava vindo atrás de mim, e eu senti seu hálito quente ventilando sobre minhas costas nuas. Uma mão quente veio descansar em meus ombros, e senti minha orelha começando a ruborizar, lábios macios tomando seu lugar...

Um gemido ficou preso em minha garganta enquanto os lábios se moviam de meus ombros para meu pescoço, dentes acariciando minha pele.

Fortes braços circundaram minha cintura e me puxaram para as sombras. Quem era ou onde estávamos indo não me importava, eu só precisava que ele terminasse o que tinha começado.

Eu não percebi que estávamos num quarto até que a porta foi fechada. Não estava escuro lá, as luzes da rua debaixo de nós, lançando um brilho mágico sobre o quarto.

Não esperei por ele para continuar, mas me joguei sobre ele, arrancando sua jaqueta enquanto nossas bocas se moviam juntas, línguas dançando juntas.

Meu vestido foi retirado de meus ombros e o ar frio do quarto endureceu meus mamilos ainda mais. Minha cabeça caía para trás enquanto ele se inclinava e pegava meu mamilo direito em sua boca. Foi tão bom que me fez gemer novamente, e minhas pernas balançaram, e, de repente, ele tinha seus braços ao meu redor de novo, e me carregava para a cama.

* * *

**N/A: Talvez seja malvado parar aqui, mas, conforme os capítulos são postados, vocês entenderão porque parei esse capítulo tão repentinamente.**

**DevilsWriter**

**N/T: Misericórdia, mulher, que capítulo foi esse? Bella dando um gancho de direita e acabando com o Mike hahahaha Poder feminino, gente s2 Aliás, o que será que esse babaca falou pra ela, né?**

**E essa Alice que aceita opinião alheia? haha Incrível. E será que Edward e Bella já tão se pegando ou é apenas outro carinha que aproveitou a oportunidade? Reviews, pfvrrr, beijão :* Jacq**

**N/B: Tudo que a Jacq falou e mais... genteeeeeeeee! :O Amei Bella socando o Mike e Alice aceitando a opinião dela e PFVR tem que ser o Edward se pegando com a Bella, pq né? Hehehehe. Não deixem de comentar! Bjs! – Kessy R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05: Nico**

Tradução ~Jacq

**_Semana 43, Outubro 25._**

Fazia um pouco mais de seis semanas desde a festa na casa do Sr. Cullen, um pouco mais de seis semanas desde que dormi com o homem das sombras.

A noite e a manhã passariam em minha frente uma e outra vez novamente.

_Enquanto ele me deitava na cama, pensei ter visto maçãs do rosto salientes e uma mandíbula definida, mas esqueci disso tudo quando ele esmagou seus lábios contra os meus, nossas línguas dançando juntas de novo._

_Ele usou seu corpo para me empurrar para baixo na cama, e eu podia senti-lo, duro como pedra, contra minha coxa. Empurrei meus quadris contra ele, querendo senti-lo, querendo que ele me tocasse, querendo esse estranho dentro de mim._

_Ele se afastou de mim e, com um movimento rápido, puxou meu vestido sobre meus quadris, me deixando em nada, exceto minha calcinha de renda preta e meus saltos pretos. Pensei ter ouvido ele sussurrar "Linda", mas tive certeza que isso era algo que eu estava imaginando._

_Tudo estava embaçado, mas lembrei claramente do orgasmo que ele me deu, o quão maravilhoso e poderoso foi, o melhor orgarmo que eu já tive em minha vida inteira._

_Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma dor de cabeça que eu não teria sentido falta se não tivesse a tido._

_Saí da cama, nunca olhando para o homem com o qual tive um sexo maravilhoso, pegando a primeira camisa que achei e colocando-a, achando minha calcinha e vestido, mas meus saltos estavam em nenhum lugar a vista._

_Meu carro estava lá fora, e quando enfiei a mão no bolso escondido em meu vestido, achei minhas chaves. Mas eu não entendia o que eu estava pensando ontem à noite quando peguei meu carro para a festa, e não um táxi. Oh, bem, eu estava sóbria o bastante agora para dirigir para casa, e era seis e meia na manhã de domingo; não há muitas pessoas fora de casa essa hora num domingo._

_Ouvindo o repentino som de __In the End __do __Linkin __Park, saí de meu sonho acordada ou o que quer que se chame isso._

_Seu nome __brilhava na tela e eu gemi, me perguntando o que ele queria agora._

_"Sim?" Respondi contra minha vontade._

_"Preciso de você de volta no escritório agora." E, em seguida, ele desligou._

Xingando, fiz meu caminho de volta ao meu carro, esperando que fosse algo importante, não algo estúpido como, ugh, sei lá, como tudo que ele costuma me dar para trabalhar.

~.~

Corri através do lobby e quase perdi quando o elevador parecia ir mais e mais devagar para o piso superior. Não entendi porque estava assim, talvez porque sentia como se fosse vomitar todos meus órgãos e explodir minha bexiga.

Ao acordar essa manhã, eu senti um nó na garganta e acabei sobre a privada por mais ou menos meia hora, me atrasando para o trabalho. O Sr. Cullen estava longe de estar satisfeito, mas quando tentei me explicar, ele me disse, alto e claro, que ele não iria escutar minhas mentiras patéticas para me safar do fato de que estava atrasada para o trabalho com um pouco mais de uma hora.

Ângela me disse, quando saí do elevador e me dirigi ao escritório do Sr. Cullen, que ele estava numa reunião; seu irmão e cunhada estavam lá.

Suspirando e não entendendo tranquilamente porque eu tinha de correr de volta para o escritório quando ele não estava nem mesmo pronto para me ver para o que quer que seja que ele tenha planejado, fui para a pequena cozinha que estava finalmente pronta. Era uma espécie de sala de descanso com um lugar para almoçar caso você não queira sair, uma geladeira para armazenar um pouco de comida e bebida (mas você tinha que escrever seu nome nela ou você vai perdê-lo), uma mesa com cinco cadeiras e até mesmo um fogão.

Desde que eu estava fora para pegar o almoço do Sr. Cullen quando ele ligou, eu não tive tempo para pegá-lo. Ao invés disso, corri para a loja mais próxima para comprar algo para fazer um almoço rápido, mas bom, para nós dois.

Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado assim que cortei um pedaço de presunto para o sanduíche do Sr. Cullen.

Ele estava parado em minha mesa junto a um alto e musculoso homem com cabelo cacheado castanho e curto e uma mulher loira e alta, ambos bonitos o suficiente para serem modelos. _O cara musculoso deve ser o irmão do Sr. Cullen, _pensei enquanto me aproximava deles. Eles não eram nada parecidos, mas algo sobre eles me fez ter certeza do meu palpite. _Todos na família Cullen devem parecem modelos, _pensei enquanto lembrava que Alice era tão impressionante quanto os três à minha frente.

Eu não percebi o amiguinho nos braços do Sr. Cullen até que ele gritou, exigindo a atenção de todos.

O Sr. Cullen se despediu de seu irmão e cunhada, ainda segurando o garotinho em seus braços.

Eles não vão levá-lo junto para casa?

Quando eles se foram, ele virou para mim, seu sorriso se foi.

"Meu irmão e cunhada perguntaram se eu poderia olhar Nicholas enquanto iam ao hospital, eu disse que sim, mas tenho uma reunião em vinte minutos. Até que eu volte, ou meu irmão, você irá olhá-lo, se certificando que ele está com fome, com sono, trocado e assim por diante." Olhei para ele antes de recolher-me.

_Ele quer que eu cuide de seu sobrinho porque ele disse sim quando sabia que não tinha tempo? __Eu não era a porra de sua babá!_

"Mas primeiramente, quero meu almoço" Ele voltou para seu escritório e eu ouvi o pequeno Nicholas rir e o Sr. Cullen fazer barulhos engraçados. O som fraquejou meus joelhos, e saber que ele tinha um coração deixou minha calcinha molhada.

~.~

"Shh, pequenino" eu sussurrei, balançando meu corpo para frente e para trás ligeiramente.

Tendo uma pequena emergência, a natureza chamando, tive que entregar Nicholas para a estagiária, Jane. Não demorou muito antes que eu o escutasse chorar, então corri de volta para ele. Por quê? Primeiro: ele era apenas um bebê, perto de um ano, pelo que o Sr. Cullen me disse. Dois: ele era o sobrinho do Sr. Cullen e, se algo acontecesse com ele, era minha culpa. E três: eu gostava dele e isso fez com que eu quisesse meu próprio pequeno para me preocupar.

Quando saí do banheiro feminino, Jane estava o segurando longe dela, seus braços rígidos. As perninhas de Nicholas estavam se movendo no ar.

Assim que me viu, ela o entregou a mim, mais para jogando-o para mim, e correu para o banheiro feminino, exclamando _'eca eca eca'._

_~.~_

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Me senti mal por deixar Nico nas mãos de Isabella.

Não porque era Isabella, mas pelo fato de que tive que deixá-lo na mão de estranhos. Ele era apenas um bebê, mas eu tinha o visto reagindo a outros antes, como Mike Newton e James Taylor.

Mike queria pegá-lo e não demorou muito antes que os gritos de Nico preenchessem todo o andar. James o tinha pego de Mike, o que o fez chorar ainda mais. Quando o peguei de James de volta, não demorou muito até que ele ficou em silêncio e deitou em meus braços, sorrindo enquanto enfiava em sua boca seus pequenos punhos.

Fiquei surpreso que ele não chorou quando eu o entreguei para Isabella, mas, pela minha experiência, ela era uma garota muito cuidadosa, logo mulher, considerando que ela faria 25 em breve. Ou ela tinha 25 e faria 26?

De qualquer jeito, eu nunca tinha visto ela levantar a voz para ninguém durante os dois meses em que tem trabalhado para mim, nunca falou mal de ninguém ou usou palavras ásperas.

O elevador estava agonizantemente devagar enquanto se arrastava. Emmett e Rose logo voltariam e não pareceria bom que eu deixei seu filho nas mãos de alguém que eles não conhecem, pois não confiavam.

_Mas eu realmente podia confiar em Isabella? _Pensei enquanto o elevador finalmente chegava ao meu andar.

O primeiro lugar que chequei quando não ouvi Nico ou Isabella foi sua mesa, mas, uma vez que ela não estava lá, chequei a sala de almoço: ela também não estava lá e eu estava começando a entrar em pânico um pouco, pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça enquanto eu estava na metade da corrida para meu escritório, esperando que ela estivesse lá, mesmo que eu tenha dito para ela ficar longe de lá.

Suspirei em alívio quando vi Isabella sentada em uma das cadeiras de couro, seus sapatos jogados no chão e seus pés na cadeira em oposição àquela em que ela estava sentada.

Nico estava acariciando seu nariz, ou melhor, seu rosto inteiro, na curva de seu pescoço, uma mão agarrando sua blusa, e toda vez que ele se movia um pouco, expunha um pouco mais da pele branca cremosa que estava sob o tecido macio.

_Cara, acalme-se; você está ficando duro assistindo alguém cuidar de seu sobrinho! _Eu era nojento!

_Os deixei sozinhos e fui para sala de almoço, esperando que tivesse algo para comer na geladeira._

_Tinha: um sanduíche estava bem colocado num prato, uma nota anexada a ele com um palito de dente. __Sr. Cullen __foi escrito ordenadamente na nota. __Peguei o prato e estudei o sanduíche; não parecia ter sido comprado em qualquer lugar, mas que alguém tinha o feito._

_Ao lado do meu sanduíche, estava um prato vazio, uma nota nele também, mas com __Bella Swan __escrito perfeitamente ao invés do meu nome._

_Bella, não Isabella, fez isso para mim? _Pensei, dando uma mordida no sanduíche antes de fechar a geladeira e voltar para meu escritório, esperando que Isabella e Nico ainda estivessem dormindo.

Não tive essa sorte, entretanto. Nico tinha acordado e estava brincando com o cabelo e blusa de Isabella, expondo mais e mais de sua cremosa pele.

Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos e na beleza de Isabella que não escutei meu irmão e Rose chegarem antes que Emmett abrisse sua boca.

_"__Cara, você está ensinando meu filho como estuprar uma garota enquanto ela dorme?" Minha cabeça foi para meu irmão e seu enorme sorriso enquanto ele observava minha cara luxuriosa._

_Rose riu também, mas ela realmente passou por cima e levantou Nico dos braços de Isabella. Nico não gostou disso, embora; ele chorou, acordando Isabella com um sobressalto._

Ela parecia confusa e abriu sua boca para dizer algo, mas, antes que as palavras deixassem sua boca, Rose a interrompeu.

"Edward, se importa de explicar por que meu filho estava dormindo no peito sua AP?*"

_*AP = Assistente Pessoal_

"Ela o olhou enquanto eu tive de ir numa reunião, simples."

"Você o deixou com ela? Como você pôde? Como pôde deixar meu filho com uma garota qualquer? Pelo que sabemos, ela poderia tê-lo raptado, ou o machucado!" Ela estava histérica, mas eu não me importava com Rose; meus olhos estavam em Isabella, que parecia tanto confusa quanto magoada.

"Rose, eu confio em Isabella, e eu sei que ela jamais machucaria uma criança." Isso era mentira, é claro; eu não sabia se Isabella nunca o machucaria, mas eu confiei nela.

Rose não disse nada, apenas fez um _humph_ enquanto saía com Nico em seus braços. Emmett deu um sorriso de desculpas para mim e Isabella, antes de segui-la.

"Com licença", Isabella murmurou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e saía de meu escritório. Tive certeza de que vi uma lágrima correr por sua bochecha e, para meu melhor julgamento, a segui enquanto ela corria para o refeitório.

Entrei na sala enquanto ela abria a geladeira, segurando um prato vazio com seu nome em suas mãos. Ela parecia nervosa enquanto o olhava e o colocava na mesa com tanta força que tive certeza de que ia quebrar, mas não aconteceu.

"Desculpe por minha cunhada. Ela é igual ao meu irmão, às vezes, e se esquece de pensar antes de falar", expliquei enquanto ela continuava a resmungar palavrões, não olhando para mim enquanto eu me desculpava pelo comportamento estúpido de Rose. Isso me incomodava e eu estava perdendo minha paciência com ela, enquanto ela continuava examinando a geladeira e os armários em cima da pia.

"Isabella, me escute quando eu falo." Exigi, batendo minha mão na mesa, assustando-a quando ela estava prestes a abrir o último armário, fazendo-a espetar o dedo.

"Porra!" Se não fosse o fato de que ela tinha acabado de espetar o dedo, foi a cena mais erótica que tinha visto há algum tempo, desde minha última festa e a garota que eu não conseguia me lembrar; ela chupou seu dedo, formando covinhas em seu rosto, fazendo-a parecer tão fodível.

_Foco, homem, ou você_ acabará _fodendo-a na mesa, contra a geladeira e a pia._

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, dando um passo mais perto, mas não me atrevendo a dar outro.

"Sim, tudo bem", ela retrucou, tirando seu dedo de sua boca.

"Eu não retrucaria comigo novamente se você quer manter seu emprego." A alertei, não tendo certeza de onde isso veio.

_"No momento, eu não poderia me importar menos." Ela retrucou de volta, antes de perceber uma caixa rosa na mesa._

_Ela mais do que rapidamente atacou a caixa de rosquinhas e recheou sua boca com uma. Ela parecia adorável com açúcar em seu lábio superior, até mesmo sexy._

"Ai meu Deus", ela gemeu, sentando-se e procurando pela segunda.

Fiquei de pé enquanto a observava, divertido, como ela deu uma mordida na segunda rosquinha, fechando seus olhos.

"Ama rosquinhas?" Tive de perguntar quando ela gemeu novamente, mandando tiros elétricos para o meu pau.

_Droga, outra noite cuidando do mini-eu._

"Não, bem, sim, às vezes", ela murmurou, com a boca cheia, mas ela estava usando sua mão para cobrir isso, o mais belo tom de vermelho ruborizando suas bochechas.

"Qual é? Sim ou não?"

"Eu gosto, mas raramente as como. Agora é porque eu estou morrendo de fome e alguém comeu meu lanche."

"Oh, pensei que você tinha comido, uma vez que o prato estava vazio."

"Bem, não tinha, e agora ficarei com fome por outras três horas ou receberei um chute de açúcar por causa desses." Ela segurou sua terceira rosquinha, olhando-a antes de colocá-la de volta na caixa.

"Acho que devia voltar ao trabalho", ela murmurou, chicoteando sua boca com um guardanapo antes de levantar-se e voltar para sua mesa.

**Bella POV**

Nunca duas horas demoraram tanto, até mesmo na faculdade. Tive um professor que falava tão lento que ele poderia fazer um minuto parecer como cem. Ele sempre se manteve monótono e falava sobre coisas que não íamos aprender

Uma coisa saiu do tempo parado, embora; consegui tirar cópias de tudo que o Sr. Cullen colocou em minha mesa, coisas que eu não tinha tempo para fazer porque toda hora ele me dava algo novo para fazer, como pegar seu almoço ou café porque ele estava ocupado demais sentando sobre sua bunda e falando no telefone a porra do dia inteiro.

Por que eu, de repente, senti essa intensa raiva contra ele, novamente, eu não tinha ideia, mas o fato dele não poder me escutar ou que ele poderia se decidir quando me disse para pegar as coisas que ele queria, então me ligar e apenas cancelar tudo, me dizendo para voltar para o escritório, pronto.

Quando as duas horas finalmente passaram, eu rapidamente juntei minhas coisas e corri para meu carro.

Não tenho certeza se poderia chamar isso de destino ou não, mas, assim que saí do elevador, o Sr. Cullen parou em minha frente, a janela abaixada.

"Isabella, desde que você conseguiu lidar com mais ou menos tudo hoje, você não tem de encontrar-se no trabalho amanhã, uma vez que não estarei aqui." Apenas assenti, não me importando em perguntar. Estava feliz que eu teria um dia de folga para relaxar nessa semana.

"Ah, e Isabella," ele me chamou assim que me afastei. "Não faça planos para o final de semana." Ele falou, enquanto eu me virava para encarar seu carro.

_Não faça planos para o final de semana? Mas que…? Ele estava exigindo que eu trabalhasse para ele durante o final de semana também?_

"O quê?" Eu tive que ter certeza que escutei direito.

"Eu disse: não faça planos para o fim de semana." É isso: não faça planos para o fim de semana.

"Por quê?" Alice estava dando uma festa de Halloween mais cedo, e eu realmente queria ir, para conhecer novas pessoas.

"Nós conversaremos sobre isso na quarta." Foi tudo que ele disse antes de dirigir para longe.

~.~

Em casa, mais tarde, eu estava cansada demais e faminta demais para fazer outra coisa que comer e ir para cama.

Sonhei com o Sr. Cullen naquela noite, e o sonho me perturbou.

* * *

**N/T: Nossa, cara, que mancada do Edward deixar o sobrinho dele com a Bella, realmente mt folgado, fala sério kkkk Coitada da Bella, que ainda levou a culpa por conta da irresponsabilidade dele, né :/**

**E essa garota da festa do Edward, hein? Será que é mesmo a Bella? Genteeeeee!**

**E o que foi essa folga no final, cara? "Não faça planos para o fim de semana"? Qual é? O que será que o Edward tem planejado para a pobre Isabella? Hahaha **

**Deixem reviews, pessoal, até a próxima :*****

**N/B: Pra mim tá meio óbvio que esses dois se pegaram na festa eheheheh E o Nico é uma fofura, mas fiquei com o pé atrás com a Rose falando da Bella como se ela nem estivesse lá, e por causa do Edward! :~ Enfim. Deixem reviews! E até a próxima! - Kessy Rods.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06: A casa do lago**

Tradução ~Jacq

**_Semana 43, Outubro 29._**

"Então, estamos indo para Forks", eu disse enquanto o sr. Cullen dirigia para longe de Seattle. "Por que estamos indo para Forks e por que eu tenho que ir com você?"

"Isabella, já passamos por isso; estamos indo para Forks para checar a localização para a sessão de fotos e você está vindo comigo porque é minha AP." Cruzei meus braços e me virei, dando a ele um tratamento de silêncio.

"E eu preciso de companhia, uma vez que ficaremos aqui por cerca de uma semana, talvez mais do que o necessário."

"Se você precisa de companhia, por que não trouxe seu irmão ou outra pessoa? Por que eu?"

"Quero conhecê-la melhor, Isabella. Espero que você trabalhe para mim por um bom tempo."

"Também espero, mas por que precisamos nos conhecer assim? Uma semana juntos?" Algo no fundo da minha mente me disse que o querido Sr. Cullen queria algo mais do que só me conhecer.

"Nunca cheguei a conhecer qualquer uma de minhas APs antes, e quando uma teve câncer e a última ficou grávida, eu nem mesmo sabia disso antes que precisasse de uma nova, então decidi mudar isso quando te contratei. Razão o suficiente para você?"

"É, acho que sim."

O resto da viagem para Forks foi quieta e nós mal falamos uma palavra um para o outro. Na verdade, fiquei me perguntando o que ele estava pensando enquanto minha mente continuava a se dirigir para meu pai e aqueles que estão aqui, nem mesmo sabendo que eu estava vindo.

As coisas estariam as mesmas de quando eu saí? Provavelmente não. Eles estão bem? Eu não falava com meu pai em meses, desde que peguei a casa da vovó e comecei a trabalhar na _Bachelor_. Eu não era uma boa filha. Pelo que eu sabia, Charlie tinha pedido Sue em casamento. Eu trabalhava demais para ter tempo para ligá-lo, e se ele me ligasse, eu não estaria em casa para atender.

"Em que está pensando?" Balancei minha cabeça e olhei para ele.

"O quê?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando se haveria tempo de visitar minha família enquanto estamos aqui em Forks."

"Sim, checar a localização não demorará muito, talvez um ou dois dias." Suspirei feliz e recostei-me contra o assento.

"Quanto tempo até chegarmos?"

"Bem, duas horas para Forks, mais cerca de uma hora até que cheguemos à minha casa, então três horas, aproximadamente."

"Ok, então me acorde quando estivermos lá."

~O~O~O

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Isabella parecia tão em paz enquanto dormia na maior parte da viagem, seu rosto inclinado para o lado, me encarando. Nada havia de errado com seu rosto, fora do lugar; totalmente perfeita estava ela, pelo menos o trabalho de fora que Deus fez com ela. Como ela era por dentro, eu não sabia, mas tinha plena certeza que era tão perfeita quanto por fora.

Quando entramos em Forks, parecia que ela poderia sentir; ela sorriu uma fração de segundo antes de se transformar numa carranca.

Dirigir pela cidade me trazia memórias da última vez em que estive aqui, com Tanya, o fim de semana que ela me contou que estava grávida.

Eu deveria tê-la odiado, mas não conseguiria, eu estava feliz por ela porque ela queria isso há tanto tempo, até que conseguiu. Mesmo pensando que não queria filhos ainda, talvez em cinco anos, eu não iria, não conseguiria, fazer Tanya abortar ou escolher entre mim e o bebê; eu não era aquele que escolheria e nunca seria.

**Bella POV**

O Sr. Cullen me acordou bem antes dele dirigir a estrada principal e pegar uma de terra.

Era familiar e me lembrei de dirigir nessa estrada tantas vezes quando precisava ficar sozinha. Eu sabia onde a estrada acabava, mas não poderia ser onde ele estava indo, poderia?

Era.

Vinte minutos depois, estacionamos na frente da casa que eu amava; a casa do lago.

A casa era quase famosa em Forks. Sabíamos que era de alguém, mas nunca ninguém morou lá. Era uma miragem que ninguém tinha quebrado, quebrado nada. Estava de pé ao lado do lago por anos, totalmente perfeita.

_Igual ao homem ao seu lado_, minha mente disse. De onde essa porra veio? Ainda que eu soubesse que era verdade.

"Isso é seu? Você possui a casa do lago, a famosa casa do lago?" Olhei para ele em surpresa, provavelmente com a boca aberta também.

"Sim", ele respondeu casualmente.

"Há quanto tempo é sua?"

"Minha vida inteira."

"Por que nunca ninguém morou aqui? E como você a possui por sua vida inteira, a não ser que você seja um vampiro e isso signifique sua vida de vampiro inteira?" Ele riu quando mencionei vampiros e balançou sua cabeça, murmurando algo baixinho enquanto pegava sua mala e a minha.

"Não sou um vampiro", ele assegurou, ainda rindo baixinho enquanto procurava a chave em seus bolsos.

"Bem, se você não é um vampiro, como pode ser proprietário dessa casa sua vida toda?"

"Meu avô me deu quando nasci", ele disse, segurando a porta aberta para eu entrar.

Não cheirava estranho, fechada como uma casa sem donos cheiraria. Tinha um cheiro fresco, limpo e um toque de pimenta, um toque de Sr. Cullen.

"Ele te deu uma casa quando você nasceu?" Me virei para olhá-lo com olhos arregalados. "Tudo que ganhei de meu avô quando nasci for um ursinho Teddy." Ele riu enquanto fechava a porta e começava a subir as escadas. O segui, não tendo certeza do que fazer.

"Esse é meu quarto", ele pendurou suas coisas através da porta aberta. "Você pode pegar esse", ele apontou para o quarto ao lado. "Na verdade, você não tem escolha, a não ser que queira dormir no sofá, na banheira ou em meu quarto." Senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco quando ele me mencionou dormindo em seu quarto.

Ele me deu alguns minutos sozinha para me arrumar um pouco antes que ele me mostrasse a casa. Não havia muito que fazer, joguei um pouco de água no rosto e retoquei minha maquiagem.

A casa era do jeito que eu esperava que fosse todos esses anos: perfeita. Tudo sobre ela gritava caseiro, mas eu não conseguia encaixar o Sr. Cullen em qualquer dos cômodos. Ele simplesmente não encaixava, não como ele estava vestido agora pelo menos, numa bem passada camisa e calças, sapatos brilhantes e cabelos penteados.

"É linda", sussurrei, mais ou menos sem palavras quando vi a cozinha, enormes janelas com vista para a água.

O estranho é que eu poderia me ver cozinhando na cozinha, olhando para a janela, crianças correndo no jardim lá fora, o sol brilhando através das árvores e batendo na água, fazendo pequenos arco-íris.

"Sim, estou bem orgulhoso disso", ele sorriu, acariciando o balcão de madeira.

"Você a construiu?" Perguntei, surpresa.

"Sim. Foi antes de eu ganhar algo com a Bachelor e eu precisava desse lugar para escapar. Pouco dinheiro e praticamente tudo, consegui construir essa cozinha."

_Talvez ele não seja tão babaca quanto pretende parecer._

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Enquanto Isabella tomava banho, troquei de roupa, algo mais casual. Odiava vestir camisas e calças bem passadas aqui no lago; era formal demais. Na verdade, odiava estar vestido formalmente e amava meus moletons e casacos da faculdade.

Querendo fazer algo legal para Isabella, comecei a fazer o jantar, embora não tivesse muita coisa na casa. Macarrão com um molho legal era tudo que eu poderia fazer, mas, com um bom vinho, tinha feito uma perfeita refeição italiana.

Quando ela veio até a cozinha, seu cabelo ainda molhado, agarrando-se em seus ombros, deixando transparente sua camisola branca, minha respiração saiu de mim. Olhei para a bela e sexy criatura que olhava a comida que eu tinha feito com um olhar cheio de luxúria e tive certeza de que vi sua língua, apenas a ponta, deslizar sobre seus comestíveis lábios rosa.

"Você fez o jantar?" Ela finalmente perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, sim, pensei que estivesse faminta." _Deus, boa jogada, cara!_

Comemos boa parte em silêncio, meus olhos nos lábios de Isabella, e seus olhos na água lá fora, as suaves ondas que batem nas rochas, o suave som de água espirrando através do ar e para dentro da casa.

Ela tentou pegar a louça, mas eu consegui expulsá-la da cozinha depois de dizer a ela que faria da vida dela um inferno quando voltássemos à Seattle.

Claro que não faria isso, mas foi a única maneira de deixá-la fora do cômodo.

"Sr. Cullen?" Por que ela tinha que usar _Sr. Cullen _todo o tempo? Ela sabia meu primeiro nome, por que não usá-lo?

"Se você quer uma resposta, me chame de Edward. Sou o Sr. Cullen apenas no escritório e durante o horário de trabalho."

"Ok. Edward, então, você se importa de ver um filme hoje à noite? Vi que você tem _Antes de partir_."

"Não, nem um pouco."

Peguei alguns salgadinhos e coloquei-os na mesa, sentando enquanto ela pegava o filme e ia até minha TV, olhando minha plataforma. Ela se virou para me olhar, uma sobrancelha erguida em confusão.

"Uhm, isso é um pouco complicado para eu lidar. Acho que é melhor você fazer isso", ela me entregou o DVD rapidamente e sentou, enrolando as pernas debaixo dela, aconchegando-se ao sofá.

Já tinha visto o filme muitas vezes para realmente rir e chorar quando deveria, mas Isabella tanto riu quanto chorou mais que o suficiente por nós dois.

"Boa noite, Edward", ela disse suavemente, um sorriso cansado em seus lábios enquanto ela subia as escadas após o filme.

"Boa noite", respondi, enquanto agarrava os salgadinhos e as taças de vinho e ia para a cozinha com eles.

Tinha certeza de que ela havia dormido quando subi as escadas e me preparei para dormir, mas quando eu estava sob as cobertas, meus olhos fechados, escutei um bonito som. Virando-me na cama, prendi meus olhos na parede que dividia com o quarto em que Isabella estava dormindo.

Ela estava? Ela não poderia. Mas o som ficou um pouco mais alto, e, por vontade própria, minhas pernas deslizaram pela borda da cama e se moveram para o corredor, parando na porta de Isabella.

O som era forte e eu tinha certeza do que ouvi: gemidos. Em minha casa, apenas três metros de distância de mim, minha AP mais bonita e gostosa estava se masturbando. Senti-me ficar duro instantaneamente, e amaldiçoei baixinho.

Não havia nada que eu poderia fazer sobre minha furiosa dureza, nada ainda.

~O~O~O

* * *

**São muitas notas hoje, mas deixa eu botar ordem no barraco. **

**As atualizações serão semanais agora, estava meio perdida criando meu blog, aliás já conferiu? 3**

**www(ponto)inspirationbox(ponto)com(ponto)br acho que vocês já sabem né, o só digitar trocando a palavra ponto por um.**

* * *

**N/A: Sinto muito que acabei fazendo um capítulo com apenas a viagem e que o terminei bem entediante, mas prometo que vai melhorar; está sendo construído. Lemons, safadezas, lemons sujos virão no próximo capítulo, prometo.**

**_DevilsWriter_**

* * *

**N/T: Meu Deus! Hahahah que capítulo foi esse, mulher? **

**Edward folgando, como sempre, porque fala sério ser obrigada a viajar com seu (gostosíssimo) chefe babaca. Ainda mais encarar a família que você não tem contato há tanto tempo e tal... Acho que essa parte ainda irá se desenrolar, certo?**

**Mas enfim, vamos ao que interessa: Que final foi esse? Shaushaus Bella danadinha, se masturbando na casa alheia kkkkkk corajosa, de vdd. E essa promessa da autora? Será cumprida? Para saber, é só continuar acompanhando e deixando reviews, é claro. Beijão :***

* * *

**N/B: OMG Bella danada! huaehuaheuaheuha acho que ela tava sonhando com o chefe bonitão (eu estaria) HAHAHA. Não deixem de comentar! Bjs! :* - Kessy Rods **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07: Senhora Allens**

Tradução ~Jacq

www(ponto)inspirationbox(ponto)com(ponto)br

**_Semana 43, Outubro 30._**

Edward tinha me arrastado pela floresta o dia todo, procurando pelo lugar perfeito para a próxima sessão de fotos.

Eu não tinha problemas com salto alto, mas o primeiro passo que demos fora da estrada, eu tropecei, caindo em minhas mãos e de joelhos, cortando o esquerdo. Edward tinha rido no começo, mas ele me ajudou e prometeu que teria certeza de que eu não cairia outra vez, como se isso fosse possível.

Mais três quedas, muita falação e reclamação, estávamos em casa, depois de encontrar o lugar. Aparentemente, Edward já sabia onde ficava, como parecia, ele só queria me arrastar até lá. O que eu tinha feito para ele me punir assim?

Não poderia culpá-lo por querer mostrar, embora; era de tirar o fôlego, absolutamente perfeito.

Consegui algo mais dessa viagem, entretanto; o fiz parar de me chamar de Isabella. Eu odiava e só era usado quando eu estava em problemas. Depois de fazê-lo dizer meu nome depois de cada sentença, ele agora falava _Bella _ao invés de _Isabella._

O jeito que ele dizia, no entanto, causou arrepios em meu corpo, aquecendo meu centro enquanto caminhávamos pela floresta.

Agora, de banho tomado, depilada e quase satisfeita, eu estava de pé no quarto que Edward cedeu para mim, um frasco de loção em uma mão enquanto a outra viajava pelo meu corpo mais ou menos nu. Eu estava apenas com uma pequena calcinha fio dental de renda que achei apta para dormir.

Estava exausta após a caminhada e eu sabia que precisava de todo o resto que poderia obter para o dia seguinte, pelo menos depois de ter falado com Charlie.

~.~

"_Bella, é tão bom ouvir sua voz novamente", meu pai suspirou através do telefone. __"Eu tenho sentido tanta sua falta, garota."_

"_Também senti sua falta, pai, muito mesmo." __Eu estava prestes a chorar. __Amava meu pai e estava agindo como a pior filha, me mudando quando ele precisava de mim e esquecendo de ligá-lo. _

"_Então, a que devo essa honra, criança?"_

"_Bem, sabe, pai, estou em Forks."_

"_E você não me contou?" __Ele gritou no telefone._

"_Queria que fosse surpresa."_

"_Certamente foi, certamente foi." Poderia vê-lo sorrindo e balançando sua cabeça como sempre fazia quando eu o surpreendia._

"_Eu estava pensando se você não se importaria em ter alguém cozinhando para você amanhã."_

"_O que você acha, garota? Você sabe que não sei cozinhar."_

"_Sim, eu sei, pai. Graças a Deus você ainda está vivo", eu ri._

_Charlie nunca cozinhava, então peguei o trabalho para ter certeza que nós seríamos alimentados todas as vezes, e que a geladeira estava abastecida._

"_Hey, não sou tão ruim assim."_

"_Pai, você é, sim."_

"_É, eu sei", ele riu e tive que rir com ele._

"_Então, o que acha de jantar com três rodadas? Tudo ok?"_

"_Sim, claro, querida."_

"_Oh, e pai, meu chefe está indo também."_

"_Seu chefe?"_

"_Sim, veja, nós estamos aqui em Forks para checar a localização para uma sessão de fotos e eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho quando ele está me deixando ficar em sua casa."_

"_Oh, ok, criança. Vejo você amanhã, te amo."_

"_Também te amo, pai."_

~.~

Eu estava perdida demais em meus próprios pensamentos, e não ouvi a batida na porta aberta. Não notei Edward antes de olhar para cima depois de lambuzar minhas coxas de loção.

Sem palavras, minhas mãos voaram para cobrir meus seios, o frasco de loção escorregando para fora de meu controle e caindo no tapete com um baque suave.

Nenhuma palavra saiu de meus lábios, eu só o encarei enquanto ele olhava para mim com olhos cheios de luxúria. Eu sabia o que ele queria, o que eu queria, mas eu poderia cair em tentação?

Chacoalhando minha cabeça, agarrei a toalha dobrada que tinha em minha cama e a segurei em minha frente, virando para me proteger de seu olhar luxurioso.

Sem falar nada, esperava que ele saísse do quarto e que nós pudéssemos apenas esquecer essa estranha cena que acabamos de ter, mas senti seu calor contra minhas costas. Ele havia se movido da porta e se aproximou de mim, e agora sua mão estava sobre minhas costas e descia pela minha cintura.

Senti seus longos dedos deslizarem por baixo da fina corda que mantinha minha calcinha em meu quadril. De repente, ele me empurrou um pouco para trás, escutei o tecido rasgar e senti minha calcinha deslizar pelas minhas coxas nuas.

Quando seu calor desapareceu, reprimi um gemido de perda.

Mas ele voltou, mais forte do que antes. Suas mãos deslizaram pela curva de minha bunda e desceram pelas minhas coxas, separando-as antes que estivessem de volta ao meu quadril. A toalha caiu no chão e olhei para baixo para ver seus longos dedos contra minha pele.

_Deus, me toque mais embaixo, Edward, por favor!_

Senti a ponta de sua ereção contra minha bunda, e quase tive um orgasmo só com isso.

Percebi que sempre cobicei Edward, eu o queria; ele era a razão de meus privados momentos terem passado de uma vez por semana para às vezes duas vezes por dia.

Gemi quando ele apertou-se em mim, minha cabeça caindo para trás, meus olhos fechados. Sentindo-o deslizar entre minhas pernas, eu tremi, e quando ele pegou minha mão e a guiou, passando por meu monte e para minha fenda, eu engasguei.

Aninhado entre minhas dobras molhadas, descansando um pouco antes de meu clitóris, estava seu pênis.

Sem uma palavra, ele me empurrou até alcançar a cama, então ele me levantou sem esforço e me colocou sobre os suaves cobertores.

Virei-me para olhá-lo, para olhar em seus olhos. Eles estavam preenchidos com luxúria e algo que eu não poderia decifrar, mas agora eu não me importava; tudo que eu poderia pensar era sobre o glorioso homem em minha frente.

Ele me beijou suavemente antes de me colocar mais distante na cama.

Com movimentos cuidadosos, ele me guiou para deitar entre os travesseiros antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus novamente. Esse beijo foi diferente, apaixonado e cheio de luxúria, o beijo me contava mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo o fez em dois meses.

Em minhas costas, ele levantou minhas pernas, deixando-as em seus ombros, então eu ainda poderia vê-lo. Ele se posicionou e senti sua ponta escovar contra meu núcleo antes de ele entrar lentamente.

Alucinante era a palavra que encaixava para essa situação; alucinante.

Senti-lo me preencher fez minhas costas arquearem, deixando-o ir mais fundo, batendo o ponto.

Ele pegou a oportunidade para lançar um travesseiro abaixo de mim, me mantendo mais ou menos na altura perfeita para ele se mover para dentro e fora de mim.

Os grunhidos, os gemidos, a respiração ofegante, tudo isso tendo muito de mim, e antes que eu percebesse, eu gritei.

"Ai meu Deus, Edward, estou vindo! E-eu e-estou v-v-vindo!" Minhas paredes apertaram ao seu redor assim que ele veio, e ordenhá-lo valeu a pena, segurando-o até que meu corpo parou de tremer. Ele passou seus braços ao meu redor enquanto virava, assim eu estava deitada em seu peito.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita enquanto ele puxava e arrumava as cobertas por cima de nós, ao invés de ficarem por baixo.

Caí no sono escutando seus batimentos cardíacos, seus braços ao meu redor.

~.~

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, me estiquei e enrolei contra... nada.

Onde Edward tinha ficado na noite anterior era apenas um lugar frio.

_Ele saiu depois que adormeci?_

Confusa, pulei para fora da cama e coloquei uma camisa e grandes shorts de menino antes de entrar em seu quarto, para verificar se ele tinha se movido para lá.

Sua cama estava intocada.

Foi então que o cheiro me bateu: panquecas e bacon.

Meu estômago roncou e eu desci as escadas.

Edward estava em pé ao lado do fogão, seu perfil totalmente perfeito. A mesa estava posta com café, chá e suco.

"Bom dia", sorri, sentando. "O cheiro está ótimo."

"Espero que sim", ele sorriu de volta para mim, enquanto colocava as panquecas e um prato com bacon na mesa.

**XXX POV (N/A: Tentei ver como as cenas de sexo ficariam se eu escrevesse na terceira pessoa.)**

Edward estava contente que Bella gostou de seu esforço e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Enquanto ele sentava, Bella trouxe sua perna direita para cima, fazendo com que seu grande shorts caísse para o lado, expondo seu núcleo.

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou ignorá-la, mas era difícil.

Bella não tinha notado que estava se expondo, comendo o delicioso café da manhã que Edward tinha feito, um sorriso em seus lábios o tempo todo.

Não tinha notado até que uma pequena rajada de ar frio soprou sobre seu núcleo quente. Esperando que Edward não tivesse notado, ela estendeu a mão e se cobriu, seus dedos escovando os lábios úmidos.

Quando olhou para o rosto de Edward, seus olhos estavam grudados em sua virilha, seus olhos cobertos com luxúria. Fingindo não ter notado, ela continuou a comer sua comida, assistindo Edward com o canto do olho.

Ele se mexeu em sua cadeira e ela percebeu a protuberância em suas calças. Ela estremeceu com a visão.

Nenhum dos dois poderia negar seus desejos mais.

~.~

**Bella POV**

Depois de outra rodada de sexo incansável entre nós dois, consegui arrastar Edward comigo para a casa de Charlie. Entendi que ele não queria vir, uma vez que parecia que éramos um casal, diabos, nem eu sabia o que éramos. Ele era meu chefe e ter um relacionamento com meu chefe era apenas errado.

Não foi Charlie quem nos encontramos quando chegamos, mas sim a pessoa que mais senti falta.

"Jacob!" Chorei e pulei em seus braços, abraçando-o com força contra mim.

"Bells", ele suspirou e esfregou seu rosto em meu cabelo.

"Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta, Jake", murmurei enquanto ele me colocava no chão, lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Bells, não chore, por favor", ele implorou, me abraçando forte contra ele.

Edward limpou a garganta e nós nos viramos para ele; ele parecia estranho.

"Oh, Jacob, este é meu chefe, Edward Cullen." Fiz um gesto para Edward, que assentiu. "Edward, este é meu irmão mais novo, Jacob."

Não tinha certeza do que vi no rosto de Edward enquanto ele apertava a mão de Jacob, mas parecia muito com alívio. Por que ele estaria aliviado? Eu não entendi porque ele sabia tudo sobre mim, tudo que ele precisava saber.

"Bells, é você?" Charlie chamou da sala de estar, assim que atravessamos a porta.

"Sim, é ela, pai." Jacob falou de volta ao mesmo tempo que Charlie veio para o corredor.

"Perguntei a você, Jacob?"

"Não, mas..." Jacob começou, mas nosso pai o cortou.

"Então não responda quando falo com outra pessoa. Nós já falamos sobre isso, Jacob." Charlie suspirou, abraçando Jacob antes de me trazer para o abraço também.

_Eu poderia até imaginar como Edward se sentia estranho em nosso pequeno momento privado._

"Pai, este é meu chefe, Edward Cullen", eu disse, fazendo um gesto para Edward quando terminamos de nos abraçar.

"Ah, prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward."

Charlie foi legal, mas eu sabia que ele odiava que eu tenha trazido um homem comigo para casa. Aos seus olhos, eu ainda era sua garotinha e sempre seria, não importa quantos anos eu tenha.

Edward sentou com Charlie e Jacob enquanto eu fazia o jantar: cordeiro assado. Mas não fiquei surpresa quando ele veio para a cozinha, parecendo um pouco confuso e eu sabia que Charlie havia perguntado para ele como as coisas estavam entre nós.

"Ele teve a conversa." Murmurei enquanto fazia a salada.

"Uh, é, eu acho. Pelo menos era mais estranho que quando meus pais tiveram a conversa sobre sexo comigo quando tinha catorze", ele riu, sentando no assento onde eu tinha comido meu café da manhã por dezoito anos. "Aparentemente, sempre será estranho falar com o pai da garota e dizê-lo quais são suas intenções, mesmo depois de quinze anos."

_Quais são suas intenções, Edward?_

"Bem, esse é meu pai e ele nunca mudará."

"Então, eu só estava me perguntando, o que há com Jacob?" Virei-me para olhá-lo; um franzido estava descansando entre seus olhos. "Ele é diferente", ele adicionou.

"Ele é igual a você e eu", rebati. Odiava quando alguém dizia que Jacob era diferente. Ele não era.

"Bella", ele começou, mas o cortei.

"Jacob é inteligente, ele está construindo seu próprio carro e tem uma ótima personalidade."

"Bella, eu sei que tem algo com ele. Eu não estou mexendo com você, só quero conhecê-la e, para fazer isso, sinto que preciso conhecer sua família também."

"Vem cá." Peguei sua mão e levei-o para o corredor; o cordeiro ficaria bem ficando sozinho um pouco.

Na parede do corredor, seguindo pelas escadas, havia penduradas fotos minhas e de Jacob ao longo de nossas vidas. Ele tinha quinze, eu, vinte e dois, e ele estava sentado num carrossel, rindo e sorrindo como uma criancinha.

"Ele é… lento. Ele tem dezessete, mas, em sua mente, tem doze. Às vezes, ele consegue conversar conosco, entender tudo, agir como um garoto de dezessete anos, mas, em outras vezes, ele é como um garotinho de doze anos que gosta de pregar peças em sua irmã mais velha."

"Seu cérebro não está se desenvolvendo tão rápido quanto seu corpo."

"Não. No começo, não sabíamos o que havia de errado com ele, mas, quando conseguimos a resposta, sabíamos que faríamos tudo que pudéssemos para certificar que ele teria uma boa vida. Ele está recuperando o atraso, embora; ele consegue ter conversas mais e mais longas como um adulto, e, na maioria do tempo agora, ele age de acordo com sua idade."

"Bella!" Jacob chamou da cozinha e eu não pude deixar de resmungar quando voltei.

"O quê, Jake?"

"Quando o jantar vai ficar pronto?" Ele resmungou, seguido pelos resmungos de seu estômago.

"Se você puser a mesa, prometo que o jantar estará pronto quando terminar." Ele pulou e encontrou copos, pratos, guardanapos, talheres e cerveja pra Charlie, refri para o resto de nós.

**Edward POV**

O jantar estava totalmente delicioso, Bella tornou-se a melhor cozinheira que já conheci, junto a minha própria mãe.

Bella apreciou sua comida, nós todos poderíamos ver pelo jeito que ela comeu. Não conseguia entender como uma garota tão pequena como ela poderia comer tanto. Ela comeu como Emmett, e ele poderia comer uma pizza inteira sozinha, aquelas tamanho família com queijo extra.

Não foi apenas eu que notei, mas seu pai e irmão também, nós três olhando para ela de um jeito engraçado.

"Bella?" Charlie perguntou enquanto ela colocava um terceiro pedaço de cordeiro assado.

"Sim?" Salada e molho se juntaram ao cordeiro.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco faminta", ela deu de ombros.

Depois do jantar, Charlie e Jacob limparam a mesa enquanto Bella fazia a sobremesa. Ela não quis dizer quando perguntei, e Jacob riu.

"Vem", ela pegou minha mão e me levou para o andar de cima.

_O que ela está fazendo? _Gritei em minha mente. _Ela vai fazer o que acho que ela vai fazer?_

"Esse é meu quarto." Nós paramos em frente a uma porta onde _Fique bem longe! _estava escrito na porta branca em preto.

"Você pode pegar aquela chave?" Ela apontou para uma chave pendurada em um gancho no alto da parede, fora de seu alcance.

"Claro." Não houve problemas em alcançá-la. Deixei cair em sua mão e assisti como seus bonitos dedos fecharam ao redor da chave.

Meus olhos ficaram em seu rosto enquanto ela empurrava a chave na fechadura. O clique da fechadura e como Bella exalou, sabia que a porta estava aberta.

"Por favor, não ria", ela murmurou enquanto empurrava a porta aberta.

Primeiro vi lampejos de luz azul, mas, com um olhar mais atento, o quarto estava coberto de pôsteres do Iron Maiden, Guns 'n' Roses, Linkin Park e outros que não consegui ver o nome. Tudo era preto e onde não havia pôsteres, estavam prateleiras empilhadas com livros.

"Eu era diferente quando mais jovem", ela murmurou atrás de mim.

"Não me diga." Eu estava meio que chocado.

"Se você está chocado agora, espere até ler isso." Ela puxou um de seus muitos livros, embora esse fosse um daqueles que você coloca fotos e coisas do gênero dentro.

Em prata, _Bella Swan _estava escrito na frente numa escrita delicada.

A primeira foto no livros não tinha nada de especial, até eu ver quem estava nela: Bella. Mas ela não parecia nada com aquela que estava sentada ao meu lado em sua cama neste exato minuto. Seu bonito cabelo longo e mogno estava curto e preto, seus olhos cobertos com uma maquiagem pesada preta, lembrando muito a jovem Joan Jett.

E isso não era tudo.

Seu rosto, seu bonito rosto em forma de coração tinha mais do que maquiagem pesada nele. Ela tinha piercings no lábio, um no meio (labret), um do lado direito e outro do lado esquerdo (snake bite), entre seus olhos, na ponte, no septo e no nariz.

A Bella na foto e a Bella próxima a mim não tinham nada em comum, exceto pelos olhos chocolate e lábios ligeiramente carnudos.

Continuei e na próxima folha haviam multas de velocidade. Continuei folheando, multas de velocidade, recortes de jornal sobre problemas, grupos de pessoas fumando maconha e dirigindo embriagados.

"Wow", sussurrei enquanto continuava olhando, mas parei numa foto; Bella usava um vestido preto com um homem sem cabeça ao seu lado. Parecia como uma foto de sua formatura, e eu teria acreditado nisso se não fosse pelo que estava escrito embaixo disso.

_Isabella Marie Swan para Isabella Marie Allen, então de volta a Isabella Marie Swan._

"Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, me casei com meu namorado de quatro anos. Nos divorciamos depois de um mês. Não deu certo, um porque nossos pais nos forçaram a divorciar, segundo porque ele queria que saíssemos da escola, que ele iria arranjar um emprego e eu iria ficar em casa. Quando ele me bateu depois de uma discussão, eu soube que nossos pais tinham razão. Depois disso, fiz tudo que pude para juntar minhas merdas para que eu pudesse ir para a faculdade e, mais tarde, encontrar um emprego." Eu teria mentido se dissesse que não estava atordoado.

Não consegui falar nada por Deus sabe quanto tempo.

"Por favor, diga algo", ela implorou.

"Não sei o que dizer." Murmurei, meus olhos ainda na foto de casamento.

"Apenas diga o que acha disso. Eu sei que era uma idiota e me arrependo disso, mas não há nada que possa fazer agora; o passado está no passado, certo?" Apenas assenti.

"Alguma dúvida?"

"Jacob é apenas seu meio irmão, não é?" Eu sabia que ela não estava esperando que eu perguntasse isso pelo jeito que ela relaxou. _O passado está no passado, certo?_

"Sim, ele nasceu dois anos depois que minha mãe morreu, então, sim."

"Onde está a mãe dele?"

"Ela mora em La Push. É bastante complicado, na verdade", ela riu levemente.

"A vida é complicada", afirmei.

"Sim. Bem, depois que mamãe morreu, meu pai estava bem triste, mas, de repente, ele estava todo feliz, quase, pelo menos. Ele tinha conhecido uma mulher que ia ver sempre que podia. Ela era casada, embora, com o melhor amigo do meu pai, Harry Clearwater. Ele viajava muito e quando Sue, de repente, estava grávida, ele ficou longe por quatro meses, e todos sabiam que ela havia traído Harry. Mas Sue não via apenas um homem, mas Billy Black também. Billy, Harry e meu pai são amigos desde que nasceram, seus pais eram melhores amigos também. Harry não ficou tão bravo sabendo que sua mulher tinha dormido com seus melhores amigos. Ele sabia que ela estava sozinha, uma vez que ele viajava demais, então todos eles acabaram sendo pais de Jacob, todos eles o amam como se fossem deles mesmo."

"Isso é... uhm, é."

"Oh, há mais. Harry e Sue têm uma filha, Leah, que é apenas um ano e meio mais velha que Jacob, mas Harry não é pai dela também. Billy Black é, mas ninguém entendia como isso era possível, então meu pai e Billy, ambos policiais, começaram uma investigação e, aparentemente, Sarah, mulher de Billy, e Sue estavam no hospital em trabalho de parto, ambas tendo garotas. Houve uma troca e Leah é, na verdade, filha de Billy e Sarah. A filha de Harry e Sue tinha morrido poucos dias depois, seu coração apenas parou."

"Como eles resolveram as coisas?" Resolver essa bagunça tinha de ser impossível.

"Bem, eles decidiram apenas seguir com suas vidas. Billy e Sarah não sentiram necessidade de tirar a criança de Harry e Sue, que a amam como se fossem deles, vinda deles. Leah sabe como as coisas são, mas Harry e Sue sempre serão seus pais, não importa o quê."

~.~

**Bella POV**

Estava triste quando tivemos de partir, mas estava ficando tarde e eu precisava de Edward antes de dormir.

Mal passamos da porta antes que eu me jogasse nele, esmagando meus lábios no dele, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril.

Ele me carregou até seu quarto, me deitando na cama comigo ainda agarrada a ele. Não houve problemas com botões dessa vez; as roupas foram arrancadas fora e logo eu estava sentada nua em cima dele, sentindo seu pau duro em minha bunda.

Com suas mãos firmes em meu quadril, ele me levantou e me empurrou para baixo nele, ambos gemendo enquanto ele me preenchia.

Não demorou muito até que eu estava vindo, caindo no peito de Edward. Mas ele não tinha terminado; não, ele se levantou, ainda dentro de mim, então eu estava escancarada em seu colo e nós começamos nossa dança novamente. Uma mão veio entre nós e começou a esfregar meu clitóris, e eu girei meus quadris contra os dele. Eu gozei, gritando seu nome enquanto ele estocava com força dentro de mim, capturando meus lábios em um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

Ele não veio desta vez também, mas saiu de mim e me deitou de lado ao seu lado. Ele entrou em mim novamente pela frente, acertando meu lugar em apenas um impulso. Eu sabia que nenhum de nós duraria muito e, com uma mão em meu seio esquerdo, a outra entre minhas coxas, trabalhando em meu clitóris, nós gozamos, segurando um ao outro como para salvar nossas vidas, enquanto montamos um orgasmo juntos.

Mal o senti sair e ele puxou as cobertas sobre nós, meu corpo e mente exaustos.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele murmurou em minha orelha, seu hálito quente ventilando sobre minha bochecha.

Mal grunhi uma resposta enquanto adormeci.

~.~

Acordei com dedos fantasmas sobre minha bunda.

"Bom dia", murmurei no travesseiro, rindo um pouco quando ele fez cócegas na parte inferior de minha coluna.

"Cócegas?" Ele riu e eu respondi com um gritinho quando ele começou a fazer cócegas em meus lados.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim", ele riu até que finalmente parou, me colocando em seu peito.

"O que você acha?" Respirei, sem fôlego por causa do riso.

"Acho que precisamos conversar." Ele franziu a testa, então soube o que era.

"Sim", concordei, saindo de seu peito, enrolando as cobertas ao meu redor.

"Eu não quero parar", ele disse honestamente.

"Eu também não, mas o que é isso que temos, na verdade?" _Tenho pensado sobre isso desde a primeira vez._

"Não sei, então acho que deveríamos parar; pelo menos retardar quando voltarmos e talvez começar do zero."

"Sim, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, pelo menos agora que você sabe mais ou menos tudo sobre mim. É apenas justo, certo?"

"Sim. Então, nada de sexo para começar quando voltarmos, e apenas ir devagar daí em diante?"

"Fechado." Ele se levantou para beijar-me, sua mão encontrando seu caminho entre minhas coxas.

"Por que não aproveitar enquanto podemos?" Ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

* * *

**Enquanto o capítulo 8 não sai, já conferiu meu blog 3 www(ponto)inspirationbox(ponto)com(ponto)br se você curte as fics pode gostar de outras assuntos, livros e mais, agora vamos pras notas que interessam hahah**

**N/T: Pqppppp, que capítulo! Por onde começar? Quer dizer, muita informação, né, gente? Um capítulo bem recheado, não concordam?!**

**Bom, essa cena da loção... até imagino como isso mexeu com o Edward hahahaha Finalmente eles se entregaram ao desejo! Algumas cenas bem quentes, gostei. Quem não sonha com um Edward, não é mesmo? Fazendo café da manhã, esse fofo *_* Ai, ai, já xonei (O que aconteceu com o babaca de escritório?)**

**Também conhecemos a família da Bella... Mas que rolo, hein? Quem diria? E essa Bella rockeira, gente? Pra morrer né kkkkkkkk A imagino igualzinha a Kristen quando fez o papel de Joan Jett, hahaha. E ela já foi casada? Surpreendente, assim como o caso do Charlie e toda a história do Jacob, não é?**

**E esse final, meu Deus! Será que eles vão conseguir manter suas mãos longes um do outro? Sem sexo e levar as coisas devagar? Veremos! Será que essa foi uma promessa de um relacionamento? Como serão as coisas quando voltarem ao escritório? O Edward continuará agindo como um bastardo? Hmmm... **

**Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews, pessoal, bjosss e até a próxima - Jacq.**

**N/B: Uau, não esperava nada disso tão cedo. Esses dois já tão pegando fogo! Acho difícil se controlarem quando voltarem, hein hahahahaha Mas faço a mesma pergunta da Jacq: o que aconteceu com o babaca do escritório? hmmm Perguntas, perguntas.**

**E que família louca essa da Bella hein aiehaiehauea E essa dela casar e divorciar, toda roqueira? hahaha Ainda bem que ela tá se ajeitando na vida u.u**

**Então, o que acharam do cap? Comentem e logo tem mais! xD Bjs! – Kessy Rods**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: A Capela**

_**45ª Semana, sexta-feira, 12 de novembro**_

Mesmo quando nós concordamos que iríamos continuar, apenas com um ritmo mais lento, isso não aconteceu.

O escritório tinha sido virado de cabeça para baixo um par de vezes enquanto estávamos fora e a primeira coisa que Edward fez quando estávamos de volta foi exigir saber por que ninguém o havia chamado. Todos estavam tranquilos e ele tinha ido para o seu escritório, batendo a porta. Eu não tinha o visto tão zangado antes, então eu não sabia o que fazer.

Aparentemente, era para eu segui-lo.

Ele tinha sido mal-humorado toda a semana e eu tive que admitir que eu estava feliz que era sexta-feira; eu poderia finalmente ir para casa e recarregar minhas baterias sem ter Edward respirando no meu pescoço, exigindo isso, exigindo aquilo.

Eu havia negligenciando minhas correspondências na semana passada e a primeira coisa que eu tinha planejado quando cheguei em casa era passar e pagar as contas que certamente tinham se acumulado.

No entanto, sob a pilha havia algo que eu nunca esperava ver; documentos sobre uma antiga capela em minha terra. Era do meu pai.

Após cerca de uma hora no telefone com o meu pai, eu sabia tudo que eu precisava. Aparentemente, a capela estava de pé sobre a terra, desde a minha grande tataravó, mas não tinha sido usada em cerca de cem anos e agora era apenas um edifício de pedra assustador na floresta.

_**Sábado 13 de novembro**_

Depois de um banho quente e uma maravilhoso café da manhã, liguei para Alice e perguntei se ela queria ir comigo para dar uma olhada na capela.

Eram apenas 15 minutos a pé da minha casa, mas a estrada velha era abandonada por isso levaria algum tempo para chegar lá. Alice era falante, porém eu aprendi mais e mais sobre ela e sua família.

Ela era um ano mais velha que eu, tinha 26 anos, casada com Jasper Whitlock e juntos eles tinham um filho, Shawn. Emmett, seu outro irmão, tinha 30 anos e era casado com sua melhor amiga. Eles também tinham um filho, Nicholas, ou Nico, e eles não viviam longe do apartamento de Edward. Alice e Jasper viviam fora de Seattle, assim como seus pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen.

Ela me contou mais do que eu tinha certeza de que Edward iria me dizer.

~ . ~

"... E com escadas escondidas e você não precisa se preocupar que ela vá ocupar o espaço. É muito pequena, então você vai precisar de todo o lugar que você pode ter, você sabe, no caso de alguém aparecer." Alice piscou enquanto ela continuava tagarelando sobre a capela.

Quando olhamos para ela, eu me apaixonei mais e mais, a imagem de como ela iria ficar manteve-se perturbando minhas visões.

Alice tinha suas próprias visões de como poderia ser, mas fomos boas em concordar como as coisas deveriam ser resolvidas. Quando se tratava de temas e cores, Alice estava cerca de uma centena, ou mais, de passos na minha frente. Eu só queria resolver a planta e trabalhar a partir dela.

Eu precisava resolver várias coisas.

Eu precisava saber onde as coisas estavam indo com Edward e eu, como se não tivesse tido a chance de realmente conversar, além do trabalho, toda a semana.

**Edward POV**

Era sexta-feira à noite e eu estava preso em uma festa e eu nem sabia por quê eu estava lá.

Claro, vários dos meus _amigos_ estavam lá, mas todos tinham alguém ligado a seus braços e isso me fez querer ter alguém que eu poderia inclinar-me e sussurrar no ouvido, alguém que eu pudesse ter meu braço em volta, beijar no rosto, nos lábios, sentir e fazer rir.

Foi então que me bateu: eu queria Bella ligada ao meu braço.

"Então, Cullen, como a revista está indo?" Aro, um homem não muito mais velho do que eu, talvez trinta e três anos se eu me lembrava direito, me perguntou, tirando-me da minha saudade de Bella.

"Bem", murmurei, me desvencilhando de outra garota estúpida que tinha conseguido ligar-se ao meu braço como se ela pertencesse ali.

"Esse bom hein?" ele riu, batendo nas minhas costas.

Deus, eu odiava quando alguém que não era meu amigo íntimo fazia isso.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, três estúpidas retiradas do meu braço, eu me sentei no meu carro, só uma coisa em minha mente: Bella.

Tinha sido uma semana agitada com todo o caos que tinha conseguido amontoar enquanto eu estava fora e agora eu me senti mal em voltar a ser o idiota que eu era antes de irmos para Forks.

Enquanto eu parava em frente da casa dela, eu pensava que era tarde demais, que ela tinha ido para a cama, mas então eu vi a luz fraca da cozinha e o que parecia ser a sala de estar.

Ok, dizer que eu senti-me confiante quando eu fui até a porta teria sido uma mentira. Por tudo que eu sabia, ela poderia estar com raiva de mim por não falar com ela uma vez, além de pedir a ela para conseguir isso e aquilo para mim no escritório.

_Não perca tempo, idiota._

Eu segui o meu pau desta vez, ou era o meu coração? E bati em sua porta.

**Bella POV**

Eu tinha acabado de me estabelecer no sofá com uma xícara de chá de maçã e estava desenhando a planta da capela, usando cores diferentes para mostrar o que já tinha lá, o que eu queria e o que eu não tinha certeza sobre, quando escuto alguém na minha porta.

_Quem diabos bate na minha porta às 11h30 da noite?_

Eu sabia quem era antes de eu abrir a porta; o formigamento entre as minhas pernas confirmou.

Edward estava na minha varanda, vestido com um terno cinza escuro com uma camisa branca por dentro, a parte superior da camisa deixada aberta para que você pudesse ver partes de seu peito perfeito. Ele parecia cansado, mas ele sorriu quando me viu e eu derreti.

Nenhuma palavra foi necessária quando eu me afastei, deixando-o entrar.

Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando-o com o meu, antes de ele passar os braços ao meu redor e beijar-me profundamente, empurrando os lábios nos meus. Eu o senti, já duro, e eu sabia que precisava dele, rapidamente.

Quebrando o beijo, embora não fosse o que eu queria, peguei sua mão e levei-o para o meu quarto, empurrando-o para baixo na cama antes de tirar meu moletom e camiseta, nada por baixo.

Aparentemente ele gostou que eu estava sem roupas íntimas sob minhas roupas porque um rosnado veio dele e ele estendeu a mão para mim, agarrando-se aos meus seios enquanto suas mãos vieram ao meu redor, pousando na minha bunda.

Ele amassou minhas nádegas, empurrando-as juntas, espalhando-as e juntando-as novamente.

"Você tem muitas roupas." Eu mal consegui falar com seus dentes acariciando meu mamilo.

Ele não me respondeu ou fez qualquer coisa indicando que ele iria tirar a roupa, mas agora, eu precisava dele e só dele.

Empurrando-o de volta na cama, comecei a tirar suas roupas e ele olhou para mim com um sorriso torto estampado nos lábios.

Como vingança por ele ter me torturado, eu fiz um trabalho lento em suas roupas, persuadindo-o a me ajudar a descartá-las mais rápido.

E em pouco tempo, nós dois estávamos nus, moldados um ao outro, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam cada centímetro do meu corpo, dedicando-se mais aos meus mamilos, que recentemente estavam mais doloridos e tenros e mais sensíveis, enquanto sua boca trabalhou seu caminho da minha boca à minha clavícula.

"Edward," eu sussurrei, enquanto sua mão viajou para o sul, encontrando seu caminho entre minhas dobras molhadas e apertou o botão de prazer.

Embora eu não precisasse dizer mais coisa alguma quando ele me empurrou e pairou sobre mim, seus olhos presos nos meus, cheios de luxúria, querer, e algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

Lentamente, ele entrou em mim e eu gemi seu nome enquanto ele resmungou, batendo o ponto que logo me mandava para a lua e de volta novamente.

~ . ~

**Edward POV**

O sol bateu no meu rosto na manhã seguinte, mas eu não me importei, porque a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era o quão incrível tinha sido o sexo que Bella e eu tivemos na noite anterior. E eu estava orgulhoso; Bella tinha vindo três vezes antes de eu consegui fazer jorrar meu sêmen quente.

Virei-me, na esperança de ver Bella, enquanto a luz dançava sobre sua pele pálida, mas quando me virei, ela não estava.

Foi então que o cheiro de panquecas me bateu.

Eu não me incomodei em me vestir, mas apenas puxei minha cueca e procurei a camisa, que tinha ido embora.

Era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto: Bella, vestindo minha camisa e apenas sua pequena calcinha de renda, de pé em sua cozinha aconchegante enquanto fazia o café da manhã.

"Bom dia", eu disse quando ela não me notou primeiramente, enquanto eu a comia com os olhos, ela virando as panquecas, fazendo com que a camisa subisse me mostrando sua perfeita bunda vestida com renda.

"Oh, bom dia", ela sorriu quando me viu.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Sim, você pode pegar o suco e colocá-lo em cima da mesa?" ela apontou para a antiga geladeira azul clara.

Eu tive que segurar uma risada, mas eu não tinha certeza por que eu tive vontade de rir. A geladeira era apenas Bella; estavam arrumadas na geladeira cinco garrafas antigas, todas com diferentes sucos. Haviam suco de laranja, suco de toranja, suco de maçã, suco de uva e romã e suco tropical.

A forma que as coisas estavam arrumadas em diferentes recipientes me lembrou de como era a geladeira na casa da vovó Cullen quando costumávamos visitá-la no Texas. Ela sempre sabia quando alguém havia roubado comida na geladeira. Ela notava se uma caixa estava poucos milímetros errado, mesmo que alguém não visse, ela o via.

"Ok, o café da manhã está pronto," Bella colocou o prato com panquecas na mesa e sorriu para mim.

Foi bom ter café da manhã com ela de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia estranho, como se eu pertencesse a sua cozinha, o que, aliás, era decorada mais como se uma velha senhora estivesse morando aqui do que uma menina de 25 anos de idade. Isso me fez pensar, Bella não fez 26 anos em setembro?

"Bella, quando foi o seu aniversário?" Eu precisava saber.

"Uhm, 13 de setembro. Por quê?"

"Acabei de lembrar que você fez aniversário no outono, mas eu não conseguia lembrar a data."

"Oh."

Depois de ajudar Bella limpar, Bella encontrou um par de moletons antigos, que eram grande demais para ela já que ela pegou-os de Jacob, para que eu pudesse ter algumas roupas também ao invés de ficar andando por aí em minhas boxers durante todo o dia, não que eu ache que Bella teria reclamado.

Enquanto ela tomava banho, eu decidi ver televisão quando a planta de uma casa chamou minha atenção. _Bella iria se mudar? Sem me dizer?_

Ok, eu me senti mal por bisbilhotar, mas fiquei curioso e comecei a olhar a planta e listas em cima da mesa de café.

Eu estava muito preso a eles que eu não ouvi Bella voltar do banho.

"Encontrou algo interessante?"

**Bella POV**

Foi engraçado ver Edward saltar quando ouviu a minha voz e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, embora ele tivesse acabado de passar por alguns papeis privados.

"Desculpe, eu não queria bisbilhotar", ele sorriu timidamente.

"Está tudo bem, eu iria lhe dizer de qualquer forma."

"Então, você está se mudando?" Seu rosto caiu e ele não olhou para mim.

"Sim e não. Estou me mudando, mas não antes de cinco meses, eu acho, mas eu não estou me mudando para longe, apenas 15 minutos a pé para a floresta."

"Para floresta?" ele se virou para olhar para mim com um olhar engraçado. "O que tem na floresta?"

"Uma antiga capela. Papai me enviou os papéis esta semana e, aparentemente, tem sido nossa por um tempo muito longo. Minha tataravó sempre quis reformá-la, mas o pouco dinheiro não permitiu. Ela queria que eu fizesse o que pudesse para salvá-la, já que há um risco de desabamento em uma década, se não for reformada. "

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?"

"Com os documentos e uma carta que minha tataravó deixou-me, onde ela disse o que queria que fizesse, e eu amava minha tataravó, então eu vou cumprir o seu desejo, mesmo depois de sua morte."

"Você é muito altruísta, você sabia?" ele sorriu, inclinando-se mais perto de deixar um suave beijo em meus lábios.

"Hmm, realmente?" Deus, eu queria este homem e eu queria ele agora.

"Sim, em todos os lugares, mas na cama..." ele sorriu, sabendo que ele estava certo.

Ele me levou para a lua e de volta muitas vezes, sempre quente em meus calcanhares, mas sempre foi ele quem fez o trabalho.

"Eu posso consertar isso", eu murmurei enquanto minha mão viajou por sua coxa para entrar em suas calças.

* * *

_**N/B: Sabia que essa história de "ir devagar" não ia dar certo! hahaha Mas gente, Edward passa uma semana como o "babaca do escritório", aí só um olhar e um sorrisinho e os dois já tão de rala-e-rola na cama? Bella, minha fia, tenha mais autocontrole! HAHAHAHA **_

_**E essa capela?Tô curiosa pra ver o que Bella vai fazer com ela. E vocês?**_

_**Não esqueçam de comentar e dizer o que estão achando!**_

_**E aproveitando o espaço, hora de divulgação! Rapidinho, juro rs**_

_**Eu também escrevo, e recentemente comecei uma fic nova (que é um presente pra Lary). Tem Edward piloto de Fórmula 1 e uma Bella que não quer nem saber do charme dele. Interessados? Deem uma olhada, e não esqueçam de comentar se passarem por lá! O nome da fic é Running to You, e aqui está o link: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/11226387/1/Running-to-You **_

_**Não esqueçam de substituir os "(ponto)" pela pontuação. ;)**_

_**Bjs!**_

_**Kessy Rods**_

* * *

**N:** GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TENHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FICCCCCCCCCCCC PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Não to acreditando que a Kessy escreveu uma fic pra mim, ainda me colocou casada com o Kimi Raikkonen, eu amo Formúla 1, é uma coisa de família e não tinha nenhuma fic longa, nem gringa de Twilight sobre o tema, e a ai a Kessy *que eu amo e amo as fics* vai lá e escreve e dedica pra mim. Leiam 3

**Lary Reeden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 *: Capítulo 9: A Festa - parte I**

_**48ª Semana, Quarta-feira, 1 de dezembro**_

Eu não tenho certeza se as coisas entre Edward e eu realmente ficaram melhor ou se pioraram.

Conseguimos encontrar tempo para nos ver, mas geralmente era uma rapidinha em seu escritório, em sua mesa, ou nada, nunca mais dormimos juntos na mesma cama.

Quando eu tinha tempo, ele não tinha, e quando ele tinha tempo, eu não. Ele só teve tempo durante os fins de semana e era quando Charlie e Jacob vinham trabalhar na capela com vários caras de La Push.

Sair com o meu chefe nos fins de semana cairia na graça do meu pai. Ele provavelmente iria cortar as bolas de Edward, o pênis e servi-los a ele antes de matá-lo.

Não. Edward tinha de permanecer vivo e nossa coisa, tinha que ser mantida em segredo.

As coisas estavam corridas no escritório; todos tentando se certificar que tudo estaria pronto antes do escritório ser fechado para o feriado.

Eu comecei a ficar estressada enquanto cuidava do meu próprio trabalho e do de Ângela, que estava de licença, por causa da morte em sua família. Ela geralmente ajudava Alice com a festa anual de Natal, mas agora eu quem faria isso já que Alice tinha Shawn agora, eu tive que fazer a maior parte do trabalho e, ao mesmo tempo, me certificar de que Edward tivesse tudo o que precisasse.

_**49**__**ª**__** Semana, Terça-feira, 7 de dezembro**_

Eu não tinha ideia de por que eu ainda estava viva.

Parecia que eu não tinha mais tempo para comer ou dormir, não com tudo que está acontecendo.

Foi só depois do almoço, coisa que eu não tinha tido tempo de fazer, que Edward veio e jogou alguns documentos na minha mesa.

"Eu preciso de 40 cópias disto até 1:30", foi tudo o que ele disse, seu nariz enterrado em alguns outros documentos.

Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer do que fazer 40 cópias, em menos de uma hora.

A única coisa boa foi que eu poderia apenas sentar e assistir a máquina de cópias vomitar todos os papeis.

Embora eu não tivesse ficado sozinha por muito tempo. James Alan, meu antigo namorado, agora ex-marido entrou.

Sim, ele trabalhava para Edward, mas ele não sabia que James era o meu ex, e eu estava feliz por isso. Eu mal o via, as vezes no elevador ou no hall de entrada, ou como agora, na sala de cópias.

Ambos concordamos em ficar fora das vidas um do outro e tentar ser civilizados.

Ele casou novamente, com uma garota chamada Victoria, e eu podia ver que ele tinha mudado desde a nossa adolescência, assim como eu.

"Oi Bella", ele disse em voz baixa, inclinando-se contra a porta.

"James". Ok, eu ainda me sentia desconfortável em torno dele, mas eu tentei o meu melhor.

"Como você está?"

"Bem. Você?"

"Bem, Victoria está grávida. Esperamos que tudo ocorra conforme o planejado agora."

"Eu também, ninguém merece perder um filho."

"Então, você quer matar o Cullen agora?" Perguntou ele com uma risada. Eu me virei para olhá-lo corretamente.

"Não, ainda não", sorri.

"Então você é única. Porque não?"

"Acho que eu apenas consegui encontrar o seu lado bom," Eu dei de ombros.

"Você já transou, não é?" Ele riu e eu não poderia deixar de corar, fazendo James rir.

"Não diga a ninguém, por favor", implorou.

"O que ele tem que eu não?", ele perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando ou não.

"Você não vai ser demitido", disse uma voz suave, vindo de trás de James.

"Eu não estava tentando ganhar alguma coisa sobre isso, Sr. Cullen," James começou a explicar e eu podia praticamente ver o suor no seu lábio superior.

"É só tirar sua bunda para fora daqui, James." Nunca tinha visto James se mover tão rápido e eu tive dificuldade em segurar o meu riso.

"Você terminou de fazer as cópias?" Ele se virou para mim quando James se foi, ainda com cara de idiota.

"Quase."

"Quando você terminar, verifique se há uma cópia para todos na sala de reunião." e ele saiu.

_**Quinta-feira, 9 de dezembro**_

Meu corpo estava me pedindo para ficar em casa, descansar e comer bem novamente, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso, não com a festa de Natal acontecendo daqui há dois dias.

Eu não deixaria Edward, gostaria de mostrar-lhe que eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, que eu o amava.

_Onde diabos veio isso?_

Eu amo Edward? Ok, havia alguns sentimentos lá, mas era amor?

Seja o que for, eu estava atrasada para o trabalho.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Estar atrasada para o trabalho, eu não tinha tido tempo para comer, esperando que eu teria algum tempo para fazê-lo antes de Edward aparecer no escritório ou o mais breve possível.

Mas todo o escritório estava virado de cabeça para baixo e um pouco mais, quando eu cheguei lá, então a chance de conseguir algo para comer parecia mínima.

Edward já estava lá, parecendo estressado enquanto James mostrava-lhe alguma coisa. Não demorou muito antes de ouvi-lo gritar e James saiu, parecendo realmente assustado.

"Ele vai matar alguém hoje, confie em mim", ele murmurou enquanto rapidamente passou por mim indo em direção a sua sala.

Edward se trancou em seu escritório e, enquanto eu estava no escritório, eu não o vi, desde o instante que cheguei. Usei todo o meu horário de almoço correndo em toda a cidade para garantir que tudo estava pronto para a sexta-feira, então eu não teria que ficar lá o dia todo, talvez eu poderia ir para casa mais cedo relaxar, comer, dormir, então eu estaria descansada para a festa.

Quando voltei, fui recebido por um James muito nervoso, com os braços carregados arquivos.

"Edward quer falar com você. Ele vem perguntando por você a hora e ele está começando a ficar muito chateado."

"Eu vou vê-lo", eu suspirei, colocando minhas coisas na minha mesa, junto com o meu almoço, que cheirava celestial.

Sua porta estava trancada, não que eu esperava outra coisa desde que ele estava tão estressado como agora. Quando bati, fui apenas respondida por um resmungo e havia confusão e farfalhar de papéis antes da porta se abrir um pouco, me deixando entrar.

Era estranho o comportamento de Edward, mas a maneira que o seu escritório estava explicou tudo; havia arquivos em todos os lugares, papéis espalhados e ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando ele voltou a trabalhar.

Esperei que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, mas me cansei disso e decidi deixá-lo sozinho.

"Fique".

"Por quê? Você quer que eu fique aqui e só observe você trabalhar?"

"Não."

"Então por que estou aqui? Tenho trabalho a fazer e eu preciso ..."

"Espere um minuto, eu preciso falar com você", ele retrucou, ainda sem olhar para mim.

Suspirei e sentei-me no sofá de couro que tinha no canto e esperei.

Um minuto se tornou dois, dois tornaram-se quatro, quatro tornaram-se oito e, no final, eu esperei 20 minutos para que Edward terminasse para falar comigo, mas, aparentemente, não era tão importante.

Cansada de esperar por ele, eu me levantei do sofá e fiquei na frente de Edward para ver se ele iria olhar para mim, observar-me em tudo.

Ele não estava nem perto de me olhar.

_Por que você não olha para mim, Edward?_

Senti uma pontada de dor no meu coração e a luz se apagando. A sala estava começando a girar e parecia que eu estava caindo em um buraco negro.

"Edward ..."

**N/T **_ Sim eu estou viva, e sim essa fic vai ser finalizada, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço. Mais uma coisa, algumas fanfics foram deletadas e outras serão, elas estão disponíveis para download no meu blog . /category/fanficsdownload/ também está disponível a fanfic Wide Awake da Angsgodess003 que não foi postada aqui, mas que eu ajudei a traduzir. É isso, volto semana que vem, espero que goste do capítulo e do blog. _

_Lary Reeden_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Life Unexpected – Capítulo 10**_

_**49º Semana, Quinta-feira, 9 de Dezembro**_

Quando abri os olhos, tudo estava um pouco embaçado. _Onde diabos estão os meus óculos?_

Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu estava, mas as coisas estavam brilhando, brilhando muito, e então eu soube que eu não estava mais no escritório de Edward.

Não era apenas a minha visão que estava embaçada, a lembrança do que tinha acontecido também não estava clara.

A porta se abriu e um vulto entrou no quarto.

"Bella, graças a Deus você está acordada." Era Edward, ele parecia muito aliviado.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

"Você desmaiou no meu escritório." ele explicou.

"Disseram-lhe alguma coisa?"

"Não, eles não disseram; não podem porque eu não sou da família." ele parecia irritado. "Mas eu liguei para Charlie e Jacob, avisando a eles sobre o que aconteceu."

"Eles estão aqui?" Eu realmente não queria preocupar Charlie mais do que o necessário, ele tinha as mãos cheias com Jacob, e ele não precisa me ter em suas mãos também.

"Não, Charlie não podia deixar o trabalho e ele não queria enviar Jacob aqui sozinho, mesmo que eu me oferecesse para trazer ele."

"Estou feliz que eles não puderam vir." eu admiti e expliquei a razão para Edward e ele ficou aliviado quando disse que entendia, e que provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no meu lugar.

"Você pode tentar encontrar um médico que possa me dizer alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?" Eu perguntei quando se passou meia hora, sem um vislumbre de um médico.

"Claro."

Não demorou muito antes de Edward voltar com um médico.

"Senhorita Swan."

"Me chame de Bella."

"Bem, Bella, eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, mas me chame Carlisle, eu vou ser seu médico já que o Dr. Goldman aparentemente desapareceu."

"Carlisle Cullen, como o pai de Edward?"

"Sim." ele sorriu antes de dar uma olhada no meu prontuário. "Ok, pelo que eu posso ler, você desmaiou por falta de sono e comida, e pressão arterial elevada, esta foi a razão."

"Até eu poderia ter dado este laudo." eu ri e Carlisle também antes de voltar a ler meu prontuário. Edward manteve uma cara séria.

"Oh." _Oh?_ Isso não era bom.

"O que é isso?" Edward perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e pegando minha mão.

"Parabéns Bella, você está grávida." Carlisle sorriu, mas não era difícil ver que era falso.

"Pode repetir?" Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha ouvido certo. Eu não poderia estar grávida, Edward tinha usado um preservativo durante todo o tempo.

"Bella, você está grávida de três meses. Parabéns," assim que Carlisle saiu, Edward soltou a minha mão e começou a andar pela sala pequena.

"Nós não estávamos juntos há três meses." disse Edward após dez minutos de agonia.

"Não…"

"Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém naquela época", ele parecia magoado e ele machucou meu coração.

"Eu não estava." eu sussurrei e a maneira como ele olhou para mim... Eu nem sequer tenho palavras.

"Eu preciso de um minuto." ele se dirigiu para a porta quando Carlisle voltou para dentro.

"Bella, você está autorizada a sair, mas você tem que ficar em casa, sem trabalhar por pelo menos duas semanas. Eu quero que você coma três boas refeições por dia, além de lanche no meio disso e quatro grandes copos de líquidos, água é a melhor escolha."

"Tudo bem."

"Coma quando você chegar em casa e vá direto para a cama. Lembre-se de comer quando você acordar novamente, não importa se você está com fome ou não, uma barra de cereal é mais do que suficiente."

"Eu vou." eu prometi a ele e ele deixou que eu pudesse me vestir.

Edward me levou para casa e me acompanhou para dentro, certificando-se de que eu comi e estava segura na cama.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde," ele disse suavemente antes de se inclinar para um beijo. Era macio e suave, nada como ele tinha dado antes, mas eu não estava reclamando.

_**Sábado, 11 de Dezembro**_

Liguei para Edward antes da festa, decidindo que eu não podia esperar mais quando ele não ligou na sexta-feira. Eu entendi que ele estava ocupado, mas teria sido bom ouvir sua voz. Eu já estava entediada até a morte depois de apenas um dia em casa, assistindo a reprises de séries velhas durante todo o dia, comendo quando eu precisava e bebendo tanta água que eu fui até o banheiro, pelo menos, dez vezes antes do jantar.

Charlie e Jacob vieram, embora eu não lhes contei nada. Jacob tinha estado um pouco instável ultimamente e ele não precisa saber que vai ser tio de um bebê bastardo, embora ele fosse ser tão amado como qualquer outro bebê que viesse no futuro.

Três tentativas e nenhuma resposta, eu desisti e decidi ver como estavam as coisas com a minha futura casa.

Charlie e os caras de La Push estava trabalhando duro e pelo que pude ver, eu seria capaz de me mudar depois do Ano Novo, se a neve prometida viesse, eu teria que esperar mais ou menos uma semana.

"Bella!" Jake veio correndo em minha direção e me levou para um abraço esmagador.

"Jake... por favor me deixe respirar," eu consegui rir e ele me colocou de volta no chão. "O papai está por aqui?"

"Sim, é só esperar aqui", ele mencionou da parte de trás do caminhão de Billy onde haviam várias pessoas pegando uma xícara de café.

Não demorou muito antes de Jake voltar com Charlie.

"Hey garota, finalmente veio dar uma olhada na sua casa?" Ele riu quando ele me levou para um abraço também.

"Sim, eu pensei que já era hora. Parece ótima pai, obrigado."

"Não me agradeça, agradeça os rapazes lá dentro. Eles vêm fazendo um excelente trabalho rápido, confie em mim."

"Eu confio", sorri. "Quando você acha que vai acabar?"

"Pelo que Sam me disse, você pode se mudar no final de janeiro, a menos que você queira um pouco de cor nas paredes. Eles têm que colocar o novo piso, aquele que você queria, e eles farão isso de bom grado, mas quando se trata de pintar as paredes, eles não são os caras certos. " Charlie riu enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café, cheio de vapor quente.

"Acho que você está certo."

"Então, você quer dar uma olhada dentro?"

"Não, hoje não, eu acho que eu vou voltar. Você vai em casa antes de ir embora, não é?"

**~ O ~ O ~ O**

Eu devo ter adormecido depois de ver Charlie e Jake, porque quando abri os olhos depois de piscar, estava escuro lá fora, me relógio dizia seis trinta e sete.

Certamente Charlie e Jake devem ter entrado, mesmo comigo dormindo; eles tinham a chave e conheciam o caminho em torno da casa, tanto quanto eu.

Uma nota estava pousada no chão do corredor, em frente à porta, com a letra bagunçada de Charlie, que eu infelizmente tinha herdado.

_Garota, você estava dormindo por isso decidimos deixá-la descansar, sabendo que você vai precisar disto. O Natal está chegando em breve e eu vou ligar para você na próxima semana para descobrir o que vamos fazer._

_Charlie e Jacob_

_**50 º Semana, Quarta-feira 15 de Dezembro**_

Segunda-feira, Carlisle Cullen me chamou às dez da manhã, me perguntando se eu tinha tempo para vir ao hospital para que ele pudesse verificar como eu estava. Ele me disse que, depois de apenas dois dias, eu estava ficando melhor e ele queria que eu ficasse assim, mais ou menos me mandando para comer mais frutas para obter vitaminas, comer proteínas e tudo mais, até mesmo doces para manter o açúcar no sangue para cima.

Apenas _Fast food_ foi que ganhou um grande NÃO. Não que eu comesse muito _fast food_, mas eu tinha acordado no meio da noite de domingo, almejando nuggets de frango e batatas fritas do McDonalds.

Eu também ansiava por Edward e liguei para ele várias vezes, sempre sem respostas. Eu lhe tinha dado tempo depois da festa, pensando que talvez ele tivesse bebido um pouco demais e precisasse dormir. E é claro que ele e Alice tinham muita limpeza para fazer, então eu não liguei antes de oito horas do domingo, pensando, esperando que ele estaria em casa disponível para falar comigo.

Terça-feira foi gasto comendo laranjas, dez delas, enquanto eu ligava para Edward durante todo o dia, em seu celular e no telefone do escritório. Eu liguei para James e ele me disse que Edward tinha estado em seu escritório todos os dias quando eu liguei para ele, quando perguntei se talvez Edward estivesse fora. Se ele tivesse viajado, eu teria entendido por quê ele não atendeu o telefone do escritório e eu poderia até entender por que ele não atendeu o celular.

E lá estava eu, na quarta-feira, sentada no meu carro, olhando para o prédio do Edward, na esperança de ver alguma luz vinda lá em cima. Era perseguição, eu sabia disso, mas quando eu não ouvi nada dele em cinco dias, eu tinha o direito de estar preocupada.

Eu conversei com Alice, e perguntei se Edward estava bem já que eu não tinha ouvido nada dele. Ela disse que havia almoçado com ele mais cedo naquele dia e que ele estava bem, contente e feliz. Ela também me convidou para passar o Natal com sua família em Forks.

Charlie havia ligado e me dito que Jacob iria celebrar o Natal com Sue e ele iria para sua irmã, minha tia Helen, em Phoenix e que eu poderia vir se eu quisesse. Verdade seja dita, eu realmente não queria ir, tia Helen e eu nunca tínhamos nos dado bem e provavelmente nunca iríamos.

Eu aceitei o convite de Alice e ansiei para passar o natal com amigos e não só. Eu também seria capaz de falar com...

A luz no apartamento de Edward acendeu e eu pulei para fora do meu carro, correndo pela rua até seu prédio. O porteiro já tinha me visto antes, achando que eu fosse alguém do trabalho, então ele me deixou entrar sem uma palavra embora com um sorriso nos lábios.

O apartamento do Edward tomava todo o andar superior, um dos apartamentos construídos na cobertura mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, tudo sobre ele gritava Edward. Eram apenas seis andares, então o elevador deve ser rápido... e sem paradas até sua porta.

Não foi. Ele subiu tranquilamente e eu não pude deixar de pensar na noite, quando o elevador do escritório ficou preso e em como eu havia entrado em pânico.

_Não pense nisso, Bella_ eu me repreendi. Se eu pensasse sobre isso, eu sabia que iria entrar em pânico de novo e desta vez não havia ninguém no elevador comigo para me ajudar a fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal.

O pequeno _'ping'_ me avisou que eu estava no andar do Edward e eu me preparei, embora sem ideia do por quê. O Hall estava vazio quando a porta se abriu e eu saí, o elevador indo de volta para baixo.

O cômodo cheirava a frango e eu percebi como estava com fome, minha boca se encheu de água. _Como é que ele conseguiu fazer frango Alfredo em um tempo tão curto?_ Ele não estava lá não tinha nem 15 minutos e este prato leva pelo menos meia hora.

"Oi, posso ajuda-la?" Eu me virei para ver uma mulher pequena, seu cabelo preto cortado curto, seu vestido apertado abraçando todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que seu peito parecesse grande e redondo. Seus lábios estavam manchados com um batom muito vermelho e os saltos eram muito altos, pelo menos, para mim. Eu me senti um pouco mal por pensar isso, mas ela parecia uma prostituta, apesar de ser linda. Eu poderia entender o por que Edward a tinha convidado à sua casa; eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo se eu fosse um homem.

"Uhm, não, eu só estou aqui para ver Edward," Eu sorri para ela antes de ela se virar e caminhar para a sala.

Foi como levar um murro no estômago. A sala estava iluminada por velas, música suave fluindo por todo o cômodo, no meio, uma mesa redonda posta para dois.

_Ele estava em um encontro._ Eu queria chorar, mas chorar na frente do encontro do cara que você ama? Eu não faria isso. Eu me preparei, mas queria correr para fora quando Edward veio da cozinha, com comida em suas mãos.

Ele não me notou antes de colocar a comida para baixo em uma mesa lateral e endireitou-se, sorrindo, esperando ver apenas a mulher de cabelo preto. O sorriso dele caiu e por um segundo eu pensei ter visto um vi flash de raiva em seus olhos.

"Bella."

"Eu preciso falar com você." _Deus, coloque meus ossos no lugar. Você tem uma voz muito mais forte do que isso, para usar._

"Uhm, sim. Charlotte, você se importaria se eu falasse com Bella por um minuto?"

"Sem problema, Eddie", ela sorriu para ele, batendo os cílios. Ele sorriu de volta antes de gesticular para eu ir para o corredor. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Você está em um encontro?"

"Não, eu estou em uma reunião que parece um. Sim, eu estou em um encontro. O que você quer Bella?" Ele parecia verdadeiramente aborrecido.

"Não há necessidade de ficar chateado. Eu só queria saber por que você não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações. Eu liguei para você desde sábado, eu até liguei para James para ver se você estava no escritório ontem." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e esperei por uma resposta.

"Tenho estado ocupado já que você não está podendo trabalhar."

"Sinto muito, mas se bem me lembro, você estava lá comigo quando _seu_ pai me disse para ficar em casa por pelo menos duas semanas e como você sabe, esta é a última semana antes da pausa para o Natal."

"Eu me lembro, mas não sou eu que está grávida." Ok, isso doeu.

Eu não tinha responder a ele, mas conseguiu murmurar um "Estou indo, para que você possa voltar para o seu encontro." Virei as costas para ele e esperei o elevador chegar.

Ele não disse nada, mas também não saiu dali. Eu podia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas e suspirei de alívio quando o elevador chegou e, logo as portas se fecharam de novo, e eu deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente.

Eu chorei até chegar em casa e mesmo e depois que entrei continuei até me enrolar na minha cama e adormecer.

Porque eu estava chorando, eu não sabia. Foi porque Edward, sem dizer claramente, me chamou de prostituta? Ou porque ele tinha um encontro e provavelmente iria foder enquanto eu chorava?

Eu não sou uma pessoa religiosa, mas eu orei a Deus por uma resposta.

* * *

**N/T - As fics deletadas estão no meu blog . e além do minhateca agora tem opção no mediafire :) ~tem o link clicavel aqui no meu perfil. **

**N/B: Já vi tudo. Edward está com raiva porque Bella está grávida e aconteceu antes deles estarem juntos? Deixa de ser babaca, Edward! O bebê é provavelmente do estranho com quem Bella teve uma noitada, o que vocês acham? Quem será o pai? Será que Edward vai deixar de ser idiota? **

**Respostas nos próximos capítulos, neste mesmo bat-canal... Ok, piadinhas à parte, não deixem de comentar! Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Natal**

_~ Tradução: Kessy Rods ~_

**Semana 51, Segunda-feira, 20 de Dezembro**

Era segunda e eu estava esperando Edward vir me buscar. Estávamos indo juntos de carro até Forks. Infelizmente...

Alice e Jasper tinham Shawn, consequentemente nenhum lugar para mim em seu carro, e Emmett e Rose, que eu ainda precisava conhecer propriamente, viviam fora de Seattle e seria simplesmente perda de tempo e combustível para eles virem para a cidade para sair de novo.

Eu realmente não queria sentar no mesmo carro que Edward por quatro horas. Eu não tinha outra escolha, no entanto; eu sabia o caminho para Forks mas não tinha ideia de onde os Cullen moravam. Eu nem sequer sabia que eles moravam em Forks até Alice me dizer.

Não era só o fato que eu tinha que ir com Edward, mas na quinta-feira de manhã os enjoos me pegaram e eu estava amaldiçoando aqueles que decidiram chamar de enjoos _matinais_. Merda, era o dia inteiro e até agora eu tinha tido pelo menos três reuniões com a privada todo dia desde quinta-feira.

Era onde eu estava quando Edward apareceu, dobrada sobre a privada quando ouvi a campainha. Eu não me importei em chamá-lo ou manter o vômito no estômago apenas para deixá-lo entrar; ele sabia onde a chave reserva estava, ele podia facilmente se deixar entrar sem invadir, e ele provavelmente iria, usar a chave, eu quero dizer.

E ele o fez. Eu ouvi os passos pelo corredor enquanto eu me inclinei sobre o vaso mais uma vez para deixar meu café da manhã sair, pelo menos o que restava dele.

A porta do banheiro rangeu mas eu não olhei para cima, longe do vaso, para dizer "oi" ou nada; eu senti bile nova crescendo e eu não queria vomitar em cima de mim mesma, ou nele neste caso.

"Pronta pra ir?" ele perguntou e eu queria bater no topo de sua cabeça. Parecia que eu estava pronta?

"Logo." foi tudo o que eu disse. Eu já estava tão drenada de qualquer forma de energia para começar qualquer coisa com ele. Eu queria dormir, ser capaz de manter comida no estômago e ficar em bons termos com Edward.

Eu tinha me acostumado a dormir perto dele nos últimos meses, então agora eu tinha um tempo difícil tentando dormir.

"Eu estarei no carro." Eu acenei e apenas cinco minutos depois, estávamos na estrada, em direção a Forks; em direção a quatro aterrorizante horas que eu realmente não queria experimentar.

~.~

"Podemos parar, por favor?" eu perguntei quando vi um posto de gasolina chegando perto. Eu tinha me segurado pela última hora das nossas, até então, duas horas de viagem e parecia que minha bexiga iria explodir a qualquer minuto. Dizer que eu estava antipática era um eufemismo: doía pra caralho e eu estava a ponto de chorar se não conseguisse algum alívio logo.

"Você pode segurar mais um pouco?" ele perguntou passando pelo posto de gasolina.

"Nós realmente precisamos parar, tipo agora."

"Estamos quase na metade do caminho, então não vamos." Ele argumentou, pisando no acelerador.

"Edward! A menos que você queira lavar seu carro, você vai dar meia volta ou parar no próximo posto de gasolina que ver porque eu realmente preciso fazer xixi e parece que meus rins vão explodir. Então eu aconselho você a parar." Era provavelmente apenas minha imaginação, mas minha voz lembrou-me a dele própria durante um de meus primeiros dias: mortalmente calma.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas acelerou mais e não demorou até vermos outro posto e ele parou.

Eu estava surpresa em quão rápido eu consegui sair do carro e ir até o banheiro nojento sem tropeçar, cair na minha cara e quebrar meu nariz ou algo do gênero.

Edward estava encostado no seu carro, de frente, seus olhos em mim, ou na porta, quando eu saí. Era estranho mas parecia que ele estava olhando para meu estômago, que agora tinha uma pequena elevação, nada grande.

"Vamos." Eu tentei sorrir mas não saiu como um sorriso, mais como uma careta. Eu não estava particularmente ansiosa para o resto da viagem, a primeira parte tendo sido tão tensa que você provavelmente poderia cortar a tensão com uma faca se tentasse.

"Bom." ele murmurou, entrando no carro sem outra palavra. Era depressivo, até um ponto, viajar com ele porque ele não fazia nenhum som, ele nem sequer gritava com aqueles que dirigiam feito idiotas. Eu sabia que ele queria mas estar no mesmo carro que eu não podia ser tão ruim, podia?

Aparentemente podia. Quando eu comecei a soluçar, ele ligou em alguma música clássica, algo realmente alto para abafar meus sons.

~.~

Deus, a viagem de quatro horas finalmente estava acabada e mesmo que eu não fizesse ideia de onde em Forks nós estávamos, eu não ligava muito; eu só queria sair do carro, esticar minhas pernas e ficar longe de Edward. E eu queria alguma comida de verdade, dormir numa cama de verdade e usar um banheiro que ninguém tivesse vomitado e não tivesse sido limpo nunca.

"Edward!" uma pequena mulher com cabelo caramelo estava de pé de repente na varanda, um grande sorriso em seu rosto e seus braços abertos.

Edward, com seus braços cheios com suas coisas, correu até ela e lhe deu um abraço, afundando-a em malas.

Eu, por outro lado, peguei minhas coisas, tentando pegar tudo de uma vez, e tomei meu tempo levando-as até a varanda com uma bexiga cheia, de novo.

"Oh querida." a mulher pequena exclamou, uma mão sobre sua boca enquanto ela me via fazendo meu caminho pela neve até a varanda. "Emmett, venha ajudar Bella com as coisas dela!" ela chamou sobre seu ombro e não demorou até que Emmett, que eu só tinha visto uma vez, de verdade, veio pela porta e pegou todas as minhas coisas com um sorriso.

"Leve para o quarto ao lado do de Edward." ela ordenou e eu o ouvi dizendo '_Sim, mãe'_, e lhe deu uma rápida saudação antes de ir para dentro com todas as minhas coisas.

"Bella, venha cá." ela sorriu, abrindo seus braços. Eu hesitei um pouco, o que apenas a fez sorrir mais. "Venha querida, eu não mordo." e ela riu uma risada tão quente e acolhedora que eu não podia evitar andar até seus braços e abraçá-la tão fortemente quanto ela me abraçou.

"É bom finalmente conhecê-la, Bella. Eu sou Esme." ela disse, me segurando a um braço de distância para me olhar e o sorriso que ela me deu aqueceu meu coração. Ela me fez sentir aceita e isso era mais do que eu podia dizer sobre Edward.

Ela me levou para dentro e Alice estava ao meu lado instantaneamente, me abraçando fortemente.

"Oh Bella, faz tanto tempo." ela quase chorou enquanto ria.

"Alice, nós nos falamos apenas alguns dias atrás."

"Sim, mas eu não te vejo em carne e osso por semanas." ela ralhou com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. "E você não esteve no trabalho por alguma razão, que Edward se recusou a me dizer." Ela encarou Edward mas ele apenas a ignorou.

"Eu tirei algum tempo de folga. Ordens médicas." eu expliquei. Não era uma mentira, apenas não a verdade completa. Mas eu sabia que tinha que dizer a eles logo, não importava se Edward queria que eu não dissesse ou não: eles precisavam saber.

Eu até disse a Charlie e Jacob, apesar de não pessoalmente. Eu me senti péssima mas eu tinha escrito na minha carta de Natal usual que eu mandava para eles todo ano, mesmo quando estávamos juntos.

"Ordens médicas?" Rosalie perguntou. Era a primeira vez que ela falava comigo, não que eu a tivesse conhecido propriamente, mas eu lembrava a última vez e como ela falou sobre mim como se eu nem estivesse lá.

"Bella é minha paciente e ela precisa levar as coisas mais devagar, descansar bastante e comer direito. Ela se forçou muito no trabalho e não conseguiu sono suficiente e negligenciou o descanso para agradar Edward." Carlisle explicou e eu estava feliz que ele não disse mais nada.

"Edward, não há nenhuma necessidade de forçar seus empregados até a beira da morte," Esme ralhou com ele, um franzido entre seus olhos.

"Como eu poderia saber que ela não estava comendo?!" ele explicou, balançando seus braços, falando como se eu não estivesse na sala.

"Você poderia, sei lá, ver os sinais, seu idiota estúpido!" Rosalie meio gritou com ele, entregando Nico para Emmett, que teve que acalmá-lo pois ele estava à beira do choro.

"Como eu poderia ter visto os sinais quando eu mal a via?" ele gritou de volta.

Aí foi quando eu tive o suficiente e me juntei ao esquadrão da gritaria.

"Você teria visto se não tivesse me enviado por toda a cidade para fazer coisas estúpidas como ter certeza que seu terno estaria pronto para ser pego para você depois do trabalho," eu gritei com ele. Eles todos me olharam como se tivesse acabado de crescer outra cabeça em mim e eu tivesse ficado amarelo-fluorescente.

Me virando para Esme, eu me desculpei com ela e perguntei se ela se importaria se eu fosse me deitar por um momento. Ela sorriu, explicou onde era meu quarto e disse que o jantar seria às sete; alguém viria para me acordar às seis e meia.

~.~

_Um choro suave encheu o quarto escuro e eu grunhi, já que tinha me acordado pela quarta vez em uma única noite. A cama se mexeu, mas não era eu, e o som de pés descalços contra o piso de madeira me disse que não havia necessidade de eu me arrastar para fora de meu ninho quentinho na cama, apesar da fonte do calor estar agora em algum outro lugar do quarto._

_Os pés descalços voltaram para a cama e ela cedeu enquanto alguém voltou para deitar junto comigo._

"_Bella?" uma voz macia viajou pelo quarto, uma mão quente em meu ombro, me balançando de leve._

"_Sim..." eu tentei imitar a voz suave, mas saiu mais como um sussurro áspero, minha voz cheia com o pouco sono que eu tinha tido._

"_É hora de amamentar." eu abri meus olhos para encontrar os perfeitos olhos verdes enquanto ele colocava o macio pequeno pacote de nosso amor no meu peito descoberto._

"_Bella." ele sussurrou e eu me senti sendo balançada outra vez._

"_Bella... _Bella, acorde." eu abri meus olhos para encontrar dois olhos azul-gelado e cabelo loiro.

Rosalie estava sentada na beirada da minha cama, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela notava o quão desorientada eu estava.

"Um sonho bom, eu imagino." ela riu.

"Imagina certo..." eu murmurei, sentando-me.

"Desculpe arruiná-lo, mas Esme queria que eu viesse e te acordasse, já que Edward não está aqui pra tomar conta de você, como ele deveria. Está se sentindo melhor?" Eu não ouvi nada mais além de que ela disse que Edward não estava aqui.

"Onde Edward está?"eu tentei manter minha voz calma, mas eu tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir o pânico nela.

"Não se preocupe; ele apenas saiu para comprar alguma cerveja e batatinhas para mais tarde, que Esme tinha esquecido. Agora, você vai responder minha pergunta?"

"Que pergunta?"

"Está se sentindo melhor? Você parecia um pouco verde quando subiu as escadas mais cedo."

"Estou bem. Eu estava apenas cansada depois da viagem e eu não consegui muito sono noite passada." Não era uma mentira. Eu estava cansada, e mal tinha conseguido dormir ontem à noite.

"Agora vamos, pegar alguma comida." ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto pegou meus braços e me puxou para cima.

O jantar estava delicioso, e fodidamente estranho. Esme, não sabendo melhor, assim como o resto da família, colocou Edward e eu do mesmo lado, tão próximos um do outro que nossas coxas se tocavam. Era bom e era horrível. Eu queria pular e correr para as colinas ao mesmo tempo que eu queria que meu sonho fosse real e que Edward e eu estivéssemos sentados juntos porque queríamos, porque não conseguíamos suportar ficar longe um do outro.

Uma coisa era certa; Edward não queria sentar perto de mim. Ele comeu sua comida tão rápido que eu fiquei surpresa que não voltou para fora. Tão logo seu prato estava vazio, ele se desculpou, dizendo que estava cansado e dizendo que ele queria tirar uma soneca por uma hora antes que eles fossem ver um filme.

Eu realmente fui estúpida o suficiente para perguntar se eu seria uma parte disso.

No que eles chamavam de "a caverna", haviam três sofás confortáveis, uma grande TV de tela plana com grandes caixas de som na parede. Parecia como uma pequena e confortável sala de cinema.

Alice me puxou para baixo de um macio sofá no meio, ela e Jasper sentando no da minha esquerda, e Rosalie e Emmett pegando o sofá à minha direita. Com uma mesa cheia de refrigerantes, cerveja, cerveja de raiz, três tipos de batatinhas, pipoca e uma grande tigela de M&amp;Ms e cerca de cem filmes, a única coisa faltando era Edward.

Aparentemente, ele não estava esperando que eu me sentasse com eles pelo olhar em seu rosto quando ele viu que o único lugar vazio era ao meu lado, onde eu estava enrolada no canto do sofá.

Para ser honesta, a única razão de eu estar enrolada como uma bola era porque eu não queria ficar perto de Edward, tipo tocando ele. Eu queria falar com ele, e eu precisava que ele estivesse mais ou menos feliz. Eu estava certa de que ele não estaria tão feliz se eu pressionasse minhas pernas contra as dele novamente.

Oh cara, como eu posso estar errada às vezes.

Parecia que ele não se importava, enquanto ele puxou minhas pernas para seu colo na metade do segundo filme, _O Lobisomem. _O primeiro filme tinha sido _Querido John_, um pedido de Alice e Rosalie, que tiveram de seu jeito depois de sussurrar um pouco nos ouvidos de seus amados. Eu podia apenas imaginar o que iria acontecer depois dos filmes, mas eu tinha quase certeza que sabia o que era.

Foram os rapazes que quiseram assistir _O Lobisomem_, ou melhor, Emmett e Jasper. Edward disse que ele não se importava, dizendo que ele provavelmente iria cair no sono na metade do filme. Ele não dormiu; ele puxou meus pés para seu colo e realmente deu um sorriso, mas como estava escuro, eu não pude ver se alcançou seus olhos.

A última coisa que eu lembro era de Benicio del Toro se transformando num lobisomem antes que eu viajasse para a Terra do Nunca.

~.~

_**Sábado, 25 de Dezembro**_

Terça, quarta, quinta e sexta foram basicamente a mesma coisa que segunda tinha sido, apesar de Alice conseguir ter arrastado todo mundo com ela para Port Angeles para terminar compras de Natal, duas vezes. Os dias acabavam nos sofás da caverna com no mínimo quatro filmes, todo mundo com exceção de mim assistindo todos eles; eu sempre caía no sono na metade do segundo filme.

Eu fiquei mortificada quando soube que eu tinha caído no sono na quinta e então deitado para que minha cabeça estivesse no colo de Edward. Alice me disse isso, pensando que era fofo, então eu tinha um tempo difícil tentando ter um sorriso no rosto.

_O que Edward estava pensando?_

Esme foi muito clara na sexta feira no jantar, dizendo, ou talvez ordenando seja a palavra certa, que estávamos tendo um café da manhã de natal juntos no dia de Natal, não importaca se estávamos cansados ou sem fome. Prometemos a ela que teríamos o café da manhã juntos.

Eu falhei com ela, a deixei na mão.

Eu nunca consegui descer até a cozinha e ter o café da manhã de Natal com todos os outros.

**N/T: Sonho bom, hein Bella?! Haha, algo me diz que vai virar realidade de um jeito ou de outro. Edward parece estar dividido entre ficar perto de Bella e ignorá-la completamente. Ainda tenho vontade de socá-lo por deixá-la só nesse momento. **

**E agora, o que será que aconteceu com ela? Palpites? **

**Não deixem de dizer, e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos! **

– **Kessy Rods**

**N - As fics deletadas estão no meu blog ****~tem o link clicavel aqui no meu perfil e também tem muito post legal, visitem lá :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra: POV ESME**

Esme estava de pé sobre potes e panelas, fazendo o café da manhã que ela queria dar a sua família. Quando a máquina de suco apitou, ela cortou rapidamente outra laranja ao meio e substituiu a antiga por uma nova. Ela nunca desperdiça comida, as laranjas "velhas" foram colocadas em um prato, para os que queriam, chupar. Virando-se, ela voltou a cortar as frutas, ferver os ovos, aquecer os pães no forno e fritar o bacon, fazendo panquecas e waffles para pôr a mesa.

As vezes ela se pergunta se Emmett tem algum tipo censor que lhe diz que o café da manhã esta pronto, porque assim que a comida estava sobre a mesa, Emmett surgiu, seguido por todos os outros... menos Bella.

"Onde está Bella?" Ela se virou para Edward, que, assim como seu irmão, estava enchendo seu prato de panquecas e bacon.

"Dormindo, eu acho", ele deu de ombros. Esme estava um pouco confusa pelo fato de Edward não ter acordado Bella. Ela também ficou perplexa por eles não terem dormido na mesma cama, apesar de ela ter dado quartos separados.

Essa era uma regra que ela tinha, a não ser que você fosse casado, você não dormia no mesmo quarto, embora soubesse que a regra não era seguida, todos sempre saium furtivamente, logo que pensavam que todo mundo estava dormindo e voltalvam antes que alguém acordasse. Ela já tinha pegado Jasper, e Emmett, nesta situação.

O engraçado foi que eles tinham pego Carlisle uma vez quando eles estavam tentando provar que era impossível dormir em quartos separados quando você está apaixonado. Eles estavam certos; era difícil.

"Você adivinhou?" Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bella Ha! Edward negou o seu momento!" Emmett riu, quase todos engagaram com a comida.

"Ela não me negou nada," Edward resmungou e Esme viu isso como uma sugestão para cortar o assunto.

"Emmett, deixe seu irmão em paz," Emmett engoliu em seco e voltou a encher sua cara de comida. Quando ela saiu, percebeu que Edward deu um sorriso fraco, que não alcançou seus olhos.

Ela sentiu falta do filho, sorridente, que beijava a bochecha dela toda vez que ia visitá-los, que ganhava do Emmett nos vídeo games, em seguida, aceitava uma revanche só para deixá-lo vencer, porque ele sempre agia como um grande bebê, quando perdia algo.

Ela sentiu falta de seu pequeno Edward, aquele que a abraçava tão assim que ela acordava quando ele era mais jovem, abraçava ela antes de ir para a escola, quando ele chegava em casa e quando ele ia para a cama.

Ela estava de pé do lado de fora do quarto, ela tinha dado tempo a Bella quando ela ouviu algo que soou como uma gorfada, como se alguém estivesse vomitando.

Batendo suavemente na porta ela chamou Bella, mas não obteve resposta.

A porta do banheiro que ela estava compartilhando com Edward estava aberta e com certeza, ela encontrou Bella arfando e respirando pesadamente sobre o vaso sanitário, o cabelo num coque bagunçado e apenas uma camiseta cobrindo seu corpo corado.

"Oh Bella," Esme suspirou, agachando-se ao lado de Bella, pegando um pano para secar o suor de seu rosto. "Você quer que eu chame Edward, ou talvez Carlisle?" Ela perguntou quando Bella caiu no chão, exausta.

Ela mal balançou a cabeça e enrolou-se, fechando os olhos.

Esme foi buscar ambos Carlisle e Edward após a colocar uma toalha sob a cabeça de Bella, para fazê-la ficar pelo menos, um pouco confortável.

* * *

**N/T ~** Sem promessas do próximo capítulo, mas vamos terminar isso aqui.

Um bjo especial pras meninas que eu encontrei esse ano e que dizem "você é a Lary Reeden, adoro suas fics" aconteceu algumas vezes, e eu fico feliz, mas com vergonha, bate uma timidez 3333

Eu tenho um canal no youtube com a minha BFF Mayra ~ passem lá e se curtirem assinem o canal, pleaseee

Só procurar por Inxpiration Box (é o resultado que NÃO TEM A MINHA CARA e sim o que tem uma caixinha de icon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Véspera de Ano Novo (Parte 1)**

_~ Tradução: Kessy Rods ~_

**Semana 52; Segunda, 27 de Dezembro**

Esme sabia.

Não tivemos outra escolha a não ser contar para ela, quando ela não saiu do quarto depois de chamar Carlisle e Edward. Edward realmente não estava feliz sobre isso, mas não era minha culpa. Pelo menos, eu continuei me dizendo isso.

Não era minha culpa, certo? Precisa-se de dois para o Tango, se eu lembrava direito.

De todo jeito, nós tínhamos que dizer à família e eu quase explodi chorando quando Alice gritou e começou a tagarelar sobre comprar roupas, já planejando o quarto do bebê, e ela estava esperando uma garota, uma sobrinha que ela pudesse estragar com roupas rosa e roxas.

Quando Edward lhe disse que ela não ia ganhar uma sobrinha, ela caiu em sua cadeira, confusa, como todos os outros, bem, exceto por Carlisle e Esme.

Ele explicou tudo, nem sequer escondendo o fato que ele se sentia traído porque eu tinha dormido com alguém, mesmo que fosse antes que sequer tivéssemos tido olhos um para o outro. Ele não escondeu o fato que ele estava enojado que eu nem sequer sabia quem era o pai, também. Segurar minhas lágrimas ficou mais e mais difícil enquanto olhei ao meu redor, dos olhos raivosos e feridos de Edward, para o rosto desapontado de Carlisle, apesar de que se era para seu filho ou eu, eu não sabia. Emmett e Jasper pareciam indiferentes e Esme e Rosalie olharam para mim com simpatia, mas o olhar que Alice me dera, era o que tinha me machucado mais; ela parecia enojada, com raiva, decepcionada e como se eu acabasse de matar seu gato. Ou pior, arruinara todas as suas roupas.

Não terminou bem, não comigo deixando a mesa porque o jantar de repente resolveu fazer uma viagem pela minha garganta. Alice saiu da mesa antes de mim, mandando Jasper segui-la com um quase latido e Carlisle queria falar com Edward em seu escritório. Quando eu voltei, Emmett estava no chão da sala principal com Nico e Shawn, fazendo caretas e cócegas neles, fazendo-os gritar com risadas.

Esme e Rosalie estavam limpando e quando eu ofereci para ajudá-las, elas me mandaram, com um sorriso, me juntar a Emmett na sala, e eles todos se reuniriam logo para um café e bolo.

Foi interessante.

Edward, que eu pensava que se trancaria em seu quarto, veio para baixo com Carlisle, ambos fazendo bebidas para eles antes de se sentar, o mais longe possível um do outro. Alice, que eu também pensei que se trancaria no quarto, veio para baixo, apesar de nunca sentar, apenas gravitando no fundo, longe de mim, seus olhos estreitos alternando entre mim e Edward, sempre ficando mais suaves quando estavam em Edward.

Ela não era a única que parecia magoada.

Quando todos estavam reunidos, Carlisle começou a fazer bebidas e Esme e Rosalie começaram a falar do futuro bebê como se ele fosse parte da família. Ninguém parecia se importar, enquanto eles riam e falavam de viagens de compras, pelo menos não até Alice usar sua voz.

"Calem a boca!" ela gritou, acordando tanto Nico quanto Shawn, que tinham caído no sono nos braços gigantes de Emmett.

Esme olhou para Alice em choque e abriu sua boca para falar, mas Alice a parou antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazer algum barulho.

"Como vocês podem falar desse bebê bastardo como se fosse parte da família? Não é, e nem é Bella. Ela traiu Edward e espera que ele tome conta do bebê dela. Como na terra vocês podem rir e planejar viagens de compras?"

"Alice," Carlisle avisou.

"Não, pai. Como você teria se sentido se a mamãe tivesse ficado grávida de outra pessoa?"

"Alice, cale a boca!" foi a vez de Edward de gritar. "Você não sabe de nada, nada sobre como eu me sinto. Você não está na minha pele!" a voz dele ficou mais alta e mais alta e os olhos de Alice brilharam com lágrimas. "Isso não é da sua conta, então fique de fora disso!"

Eu vi isso como minha deixa para sair.

"Fique!" ele latiu para mim enquanto eu me levantava, seus olhos em mim pela primeira vez naquela noite. Eu não estava certa se eu estava feliz que ele finalmente podia olhar pra mim ou se eu desejava que ele nunca tivesse olhado com seus olhos cheios de raiva e traição.

"Você está defendendo ela?"Alice esguichou.

"Não, estou defendendo a mim. Você não tem nenhum direito de dizer nada sobre isso; não é seu problema, é nosso." Suas mãos balançaram entre ele e eu.

"Alice, Edward, parem. Alice, isso não é da sua conta e você vai deixar Bella e Edward resolverem isso do jeito deles, sem interferir, ok?" Alice assentiu e sentou ao lado de Jasper. Carlisle se virou para Edward. "Edward, não há necessidade de falar como se Bella não estivesse na sala, eu acho que você precisa tentar ser mais sensível sobre isso e vocês dois precisam conversar. Talvez não hoje, talvez não amanhã, mas logo. Agora, nós vamos sentar aqui juntos como uma família e assistir _Esqueceram de Mim _como sempre fazemos."

Carlisle ligou a TV e o DVD e não demorou para a música de abertura começar.

"Oh, eu quase esqueci de pegar algo pra você beber." Carlisle se desculpou comigo antes de levantar num salto e fazer algo no bar. "Aqui," ele me entregou o que parecia como um Cosmopolitan, mas o cheiro estava um pouco diferente. "É um Cosmopolitan não-alcóolico." ele explicou antes de se juntar a Esme e recolocando o play no filme.

O cheiro, o gosto, era familiar, e ativou uma memória.

_Sombras..._

_Um flash de verde..._

_O toque..._

_Os gemidos..._

_A... a verdade..._

Eu sabia quem era o pai do meu bebê.

* * *

**N/T: Finalmente, Bella. E que situação humilhante essa com os Cullen e Alice. Bella tem muito sangue frio pra só ficar ouvindo e não se posicionar. E Alice deveria ser a melhor amiga dela, né? Ok... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar agora.**

**Não deixem de comentar! Beijos**

**-Kessy Rods**

**N/T - Larissa aqui, podem me MATAR o capítulo estava no meu e-mail desde OUTUBRO DE 2015, mas eu só descobri hoje, JURO, eu não sabia/lembrava. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: Véspera de Ano Novo (Parte 2)**

**_Semana 52, Segunda-feira, 27_****_de_****_Dezembro_**

Nunca na minha vida quis gritar, chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, tanto quanto eu queria agora. Eu queria dizer a todos de imediato, mas eu não podia me obrigar a fazer isso. Algo em minha mente me disse que seria melhor esperar e lhe dizer mais tarde, quando ninguém estivesse ao nosso redor.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Eu honestamente não me lembrava que que _Esqueceram de Mim_ era tão longo, mas finalmente terminou e todo mundo começou a se levantar. Alice me deu um olhar duro quando ela passou por mim e eu não podia culpá-la, mas ainda doía. Jasper, porém, me deu um sorriso fraco pelas costas de Alice; era bom saber que ele não era totalmente contra. Isso ajudou.

Esme e Rosalie me deram um grande abraço, e Emmett também, mas foi um pouco estranho com Nico em seu braço. Carlisle e Edward, porém, não disseram nada, não que eu esperasse que eles fossem dizer. Mas um _boa noite_ ou _durma bem_ teria sido bom.

Decidi esperar até que todo mundo estivesse na cama, pelo menos, todos em nosso andar, o que significava Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Para fazer o tempo passar, eu tomei banho, sequei e escovei meu cabelo antes de vestir uma t-shirt grande e um par de boxers que Edward tinha deixado na minha casa. Quando o relógio na minha cabeceira apontou que era apenas um pouco mais de meia-noite, eu decidi que era seguro o suficiente ir na ponta dos pés para o quarto de Edward.

O hall estava claro, um ronco exagerado perturbava o silêncio.

"_Emmett_", pensei sorrindo um pouquinho enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta de Edward, inclinando minha orelha contra ela, para ouvir qualquer sinal dele estar acordado.

Ouvi o som de um chuveiro ligado, e depois o som dos antigos canos em algum lugar da fazendo um barulho como se a água tivesse sido abruptamente desligada.

Esta era a minha deixa para falar com ele, não importava se ele estava nu ou vestido com vinte blusas; era agora ou nunca. Se eu esperasse mais, eu colocaria todo o frango para fora e não seria capaz de dizer a ele nada antes que fosse tarde demais. Em minha mente, era pior saber quem era o pai durante meses antes de dizer para o próprio pai.

Tentei ir o mais silenciosamente possível, bati na porta dele e esperei.

Bati novamente.

Desta vez, ele respondeu com um baixo "_Entre_,".

Algo em seu rosto me dizia que ele realmente não queria me ver antes de dormir. O que era eu não sabia. Ah, sim, seus olhos endurecidos e sua boca em uma linha sombria. Além disso, seu corpo ficou tenso, o que foi muito visível de onde eu estava na porta.

"O que você quer?" Ele exigiu, virando-se e soltando a toalha que tinha ao redor de sua cintura enquanto eu entrava.

Eu desviei o olhar.

"Eu preciso falar com você", eu disse enquanto o teto de repente se tornava muito interessante.

"Sobre o que?" Ele estava usando um par de boxers de seda verde escuro, fazendo-o parecer um deus grego.

"Eu ..." tudo o que eu tinha em minha mente há apenas um segundo atrás foi embora enquanto eu olhava para ele, seu peito perfeito e a pele bronzeada.

"O que?" Ele quebrou o feitiço e eu voltei para a terra.

"Eu sei quem é o pai," eu disse correndo, me certificando de jogar para fora logo.

"Não sei se eu deveria me importar ou não", admitiu após vários minutos em silêncio.

"Você deve se importar porque..." Fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo. "O bebê é seu," Eu não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso, e não poderia pegar de volta como as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Ele só me olhou, não se moveu, não fez um som.

"Você vai ser pai", eu sussurrei.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**_Semana 6, quarta-feira, 6 Fevereiro_**

Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira, resistindo ao impulso de me virar e olhar para ele. As coisas tinham mudado desde que eu comecei a trabalhar para Edward. Em apenas seis meses, eu tinha ido da menina magra que trabalha como secretária para o chefe e fundador de uma das revistas mais populares em Seattle para uma mãe que trabalha para a referida revista.

Olhei para trás no tempo, tanto com sorrisos e lágrimas nos meus olhos. Havia tido um bom tempo tentando ter um momento feliz, encontrando Edward, conhecido sua família, mas em alguns momentos, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que eu o havia perdoado por virar as costas para mim quando nós descobrimos que eu estava grávida e que não sabia quem era o pai.

Nem eu poderia acreditar que eu não sabia que era com Edward que eu dormi em setembro...

Bem, nós havíamos voltado a ficar bem, pelo menos como chefe e empregada.

Edward tinha admitido, na manhã depois que eu lhe disse que ele era o pai, na manhã seguinte ao sexo pesado que tinha tido, que ele não estava pronto para ser pai.

Eu disse a ele que eu entendia e que queria apenas que ele assumisse o bebê comigo. Que ele fosse presente e que se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, que ele fosse cuidar do bebê, amar por ambos, e que assim eu estava feliz. Ele pensou que poderia fazer isso.

Eu não.

Ele tinha voltado a ser o idiota que era quando comecei a trabalhar para ele.

Ainda pior, acho.

Eu não tinha certeza se era ele ou não, mas todos os meus trabalhos, eram devolvidos para eu reescrever. Quando lhe perguntei porque disso, depois de apenas duas semanas em meu novo trabalho, ele me disse para fazer o meu trabalho, e não fazer perguntas.

Ele não era assim quando eu via ele depois do trabalho, ou se ele estava no supermercado, ou na hora do almoço ou sempre que eu visitava, Esme, ela tinha conseguido pedir a Carlisle um apartamento em Seattle para que ela pudesse ver seus bebês com mais frequência, e para manter um olho em mim e em minha barriga que estava crescendo.

Esme foi comigo quando no meu segundo ultra-som. Ela ficou me implorando para descobrir o sexo, mas eu recusei. Eu queria esperar um pouco mais.

Uma batida na porta me fez perceber que eu estava sentada e sonhando por quase trinta minutos.

"Entre," eu falei.

Jessica Stanley, minha ex-melhor amiga, colocou cabeça para dentro, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Advinha o que eu vou fazer nessa sexta-feira", ela disse, se sentando no sofá.

"Bem, eu não sei, se enroscar em um cara aleatório", eu murmurei, tentando ignorá-la, esperando que assim ela fosse embora.

Sabe, quando eu voltei ao trabalho depois do Natal, todas as minhas coisas estavam em uma caixa e Jessica estava sentada na minha cadeira, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela me disse que havia assumido o meu trabalho, e que eu estava fora porque Edward precisava de alguém que não estivesse grávida para que ele pudesse dobrá-la sobre a mesa e foder. Foi difícil segurar o sorriso quando Edward apareceu na porta, olhando com raiva.

Parece que ele tinha me promovido por um motivo, mas eu não iria dizer a Jessica que eu não queria o lugar como secretária. Tinha durado tanto tempo que eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como ela fazia algo. Eu fui orienta-la em sua mesa várias vezes, e sempre a encontrava conversando com alguém ou no Facebook.

Por que não Edward simplesmente não demitia ela?

"Oh, você está certa, quase", ela riu, recebendo minha atenção, mais uma vez, infelizmente. "Eu vou me enroscar em alguém, mas não apenas um cara aleatório, mas sim Edward Cullen." Eu quase ri. Eu sabia que ele ia voltar para Forks na sexta-feira, permanecendo lá todo o fim de semana porque Carlisle estava fazendo cinquenta anos. Fui convidada, como Charlie e Jacob também.

**Edward POV**

Então, Jessica pensou que que iria transar comigo neste fim de semana. Bem, eu senti um pouco, apenas um pouco, de pena dela. Quem eu estou enganando, eu quase ri pra caramba quando ouvi isso, mas eu sabia que se eu quebrasse em um ataque de riso ela iria notar e querer saber o que diabos eu estava fazendo.

Você vê, no mesmo dia em que eu promovi Bella para editora, tive a certeza de que seu escritório fosse ao lado do meu. Ok, não ao meu lado, mas nós estávamos de frente um para o outro, de modo que eu podia ver seu escritório e ela podia ver o meu.

Mesmo que eu não estivesse pronto para ter um bebê e ainda estava lutando um pouco com o fato de que eu iria ser pai. Porém, eu queria dizer a Bella que eu dormia com quem quisesse. Claro, eu não podia dizer isso a ela, ela ficaria louca e se certificaria de que toda a minha família ficasse contra mim.

Não demorou muito para que alguém entrasse e começasse a flertar. Bella estava sorrindo e rindo, mas eu não podia ouvir o que ela estava dizendo.

Eu instalei um microfone em seu telefone do escritório e escondi um sob sua mesa. Agora eu podia ouvir tudo o que ela estava dizendo, foi assim que ouvi Jessica dizer a Bella tão orgulhosamente sobre o seu plano de me fazer dormir com ela. Era tudo uma farsa, porém, Jessica não precisava dizer nada; Eu sabia que ela estava com Mike Newton, e que amava dinheiro.

Fiquei ali sentado, ouvindo, rindo em silêncio, enquanto Jessica continuava, quando ouvi um som perturbador vindo do escritório de Bella. Parecia um... um pum. Ela acabou de peidar?

"AI CREDO!" Ouvi Jessica praticamente gritar. "Bella, isso é nojento!"

"O que?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar e eu virei para a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo; Jessica estava segurando a mão sobre sua boca e nariz, mas Bella estava recostada na cadeira como estava desde Jessica entrou em seu escritório.

"Você não peida!" Jessica gritou, mas Bella começou a rir.

"Eu não peidei, isso é apenas nojento!" Ela riu.

"Então o que foi?" Jessica perguntou cheirando o ar com cuidado.

"Foi apenas o meu estômago," Bella ainda estava rindo um pouco. "Hora do almoço", ela disse, e eu podia ver o sorriso dela.

Essa foi a minha sugestão.

**Bella POV**

Eu ainda estava rindo baixinho quando Mike veio buscar Jessica no meu escritório e eu poderia tê-lo beijado por levá-la embora. Era um mistério para mim o por que eu tinha sido amiga dela, para começo de conversa; ela só pensava em si mesma. Ah com quem ela iria foder.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o corredor, eu quase esbarrei em Edward, que estava muito perto da minha porta.

"Almoço?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

* * *

**N/T – Juro de pés juntinhos, que quinta eu posto o próximo. 3**

**Que saudades que eu estava de traduzir, faz MUITO tempo e era algo que eu fazia sempre, foi bom, vou ver se arrumo tempo para uma one-shot.**

**Lary Reeden**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: Carlisle**

"Você vai ser pai ", ela sussurrou.

Aqueles foram as palavras mais felizes que eu tinha ouvido falar desde que eu descobri que ela estava grávida, embora, o momento não ter sido tão feliz quando pensávamos que o bebê era de outra pessoa, não a meu.

Eu tinha a minha Bella novamente.

Em três passos largos, atravessei a sala e a envolvi em meus braços, beijando aqueles lábios macios e carnudos eu tinha sentido tanta falta as últimas semanas. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas me beijou de volta, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim.

O beijo ficou mais forte e com mais fome, e nós tropeçamos em direção à cama, nossos lábios nunca se separando.

Deus, eu tinha sentido falta do seu corpo, curvas e suavidade. Mesmo com a pequena barriga saliente, ali, seu corpo era perfeito, seus seios já estavam maiores, mais completos.

Eu os amava.

Não era apenas sexo, tivemos algo mais; fizemos amor a noite inteira até que Bella mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Ela já estava dormindo quando eu saí de dentro dela e puxei as cobertas sobre nós, envolvendo firmemente em torno de nós e meus braços em torno dela, nunca a deixando longe.

Embora eu não consegui dormir naquela noite. Fiquei pensando sobre tudo o que aconteceu e como tudo tinha mudado de repente e eu ia ser pai.

Eu não estava pronto; Eu não podia simplesmente saltar para algo assim.

Dormi antes de pensar em algo que me faria se arrepender.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Um toque suave me acordou, lábios de Bella no meu pescoço; Eu podia sentir

seu sorriso contra a minha pele.

"Bom dia", ela sussurrou antes mordiscar meu pescoço.

"Certamente é", eu concordei e com um movimento rápido, eu tinha mudado a nossa posição; Deus, como eu adorava tê-la debaixo de mim, nua e pronta para mim.

Mal tive tempo para beijá-la e começar a pelo pescoço antes que ela falasse.

"Nós precisamos conversar. "

Respirando fundo, eu balancei a cabeça e me movi, então eu estava deitado ao lado dela, apoiado no meu braço para que eu pudesse vê-la melhor.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela me perguntou. Eu. Como eu poderia saber? Eu só descobri que era o meu bebê, faziam apenas 12 horas, eu não tinha ideia do que íamos fazer agora.

"Bella, eu não estou pronto para isso", eu disse a ela honestamente. "Até agora, eu não tinha planos de ter um bebê, não em pelo menos mais alguns anos. As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais para mim e eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso." Foi como jogar combustível no fogo. O olhar doce e carinhoso que ela tinha me dado apenas um minuto atrás, agora estava desaparecido, substituído por olhos ferozes.

"Você realmente acha que eu estou pronta para isso? Tenho apenas vinte e seis anos e a última coisa na minha lista era ter um bebê. Só de pensar em começar uma família antes de pelo menos, completar vinte e oito anos, assusta-me. Estou bem no meio de conseguir uma casa nova e não tenho ideia de quanto tempo isso vai demorar, e eu nem sequer tenho um emprego estável. Trabalhar como uma secretária não é o emprego perfeito quando você precisa economizar dinheiro para todas as coisas que um bebê precisa, logo que ele nasce." Ela começou a divagar e eu tinha certeza que ela estava falando mais para si mesma do que para mim, mas era mais ou menos o mesmo que eu, ela não estava pronta.

"Bella", eu finalmente disse depois que ela tinha começado a falar de fraldas, roupas para bebês e mamadeiras. "Você não vai fazer isso sozinha, eu estarei lá, se você precisar de alguma coisa, e eu quero dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não posso estar lá para você em caráter permanente até que eu sei que posso fazer isso." Ela parecia tão magoada e eu tinha certeza que ela estava segurando as lágrimas, mas ela balançou a cabeça, sorriu um pouco e me abraçou, sussurrando obrigado.

**6ª Semana, sexta-feira, 7 de Fevereiro.**

"Bella, você precisa ir ao banheiro?" Rose perguntou.

Era bom que ela queria que a viagem de quatro horas fosse confortável para ela, mas era a quarta vez que ela perguntou na última hora e nós só estávamos na estrada fazia uma hora.

"Não, ainda não," Bella riu. "Mas confie em mim, eu vou deixar você saber quando eu precisar", Rose sorriu e voltou-se para a estrada depois de olhar para Nico.

Nunca na minha vida inteira eu tinha pensado que eu ficaria feliz em dizer que o meu irmão e cunhada adoravam trabalhar em carros. Se não fosse por eles, Bella e eu estáriamos extremamente desconfortáveis por toda a viagem. Com dois adultos, uma grávida e um assento de bebê, estava surpreendentemente espaçoso no carro e Bella, que estava sentada no meio, porque ela queria sentar ao lado de Nico, não se queixou ou tentou ficar mais confortável. Eu sabia, porque eu estava muito confortável sentado atrás de Emmett.

A mão de Bella estava quase toda espalmada na minha coxa e eu teria gostado disso se não fosse pelo fato de que eu ainda não tinha comprado um presente para Carlisle. Eu não tinha ideia do que poderia lhe dar. Ele já tem tudo o que foi feito nos sites de esportes, tudo o que entrou em venda, embora nem tudo saiu. Ele tinha tudo, tudo mesmo, uma mulher que ele simplesmente adora, e que o adorava, três filhos, que tinham uma carreira e estavam orgulhosos, dois netos que o adoravam, mais um chegando, uma casa grande o suficiente para todos e um trabalho que ele amava.

"Há um posto de gasolina logo à frente", disse Rose, girando em seu assento e tirando-me dos meus próprios pensamentos. "Você precisa usar o banheiro, Bella?"

"Não", ela riu enquanto Nico agarrou seu dedo e começou a chupa-lo.

"Bem, eu preciso usar o banheiro, obrigado por perguntar ", disse Emmett, desacelerando.

Emmett levou o seu tempo, o que nos deu a chance de esticar as pernas e tomar um ar fresco. Rose trocou Nico e deu um passeio com ele, um pouco longe da estrada principal.

Finalmente sozinhos.

Eu não tinha beijado ou estive com alguém desde que Bella me disse que o bebê era meu e eu estava começando a sentir isso agora; bolas azuis.

Todo mundo sabia que o bebê era meu; dissemos na manhã seguinte depois que cada peça havia se encaixado. Todo mundo sabia que não estávamos juntos também. Se de repente começássemos a nos beijar e se aconchegar na frente de todos, suas cabeças simplesmente pirariam. Isso estava fora de questão, pelo menos até que eu sabia onde eu estamos.

Eu tinha a sensação, porém, que eu teria as bolas azuis até que eu descobrisse. Eu queria Bella, pelo menos da maneira sexual. Eu a esperaria, mas será que Bella seria capaz de esperar até que eu me descobrisse? Eu não tenho certeza se seria capaz de lidar em vê-la com outra pessoa enquanto carregava meu bebê.

Meu filho...

Era estranho, ainda, pensar que era meu e não de um cara aleatório de uma festa, que eu era o cara aleatório de uma festa, ironicamente.

Quando voltamos à estrada, Bella adormeceu quase de imediato, até mesmo Nico dormiu, ambos com a boca ligeiramente aberta, a cabeça pendendo para a esquerda. A cabeça de Bella estava descansando em meu ombro e eu não me importava, em tudo. Foi bom.

Emm e Rose estavam falando em voz baixa, a mão de Rose descansando na coxa de Emm. Ok, isso foi um pouco demais, pelo menos, lembrando-se do tempo em que eu peguei eles na nossa mesa de cozinha na faculdade. Emm e eu estávamos dividindo apartamento naquela época por causa Emm, mesmo ele sendo dois anos mais velho do que, fizemos faculdade na mesma época, porque ele finalmente, decidiu o que queria fazer.

Ele conheceu Rose no primeiro dia e mal podíamos vê-los separados nos próximos três anos. Com a minha sorte, eu os encontrei vezes emais. Ou dez vezes demais para ser exato.

O céu estava ficando mais escuro e faltava apenas alguns segundos antes que a chuva caísse.

Mas, primeiro veio o trovão.

Bella meio que saltou em seu assento com o trovão acima de nós e a chuva começou a cair.

"É apenas o trovão", murmurei para ela, já que Emm estava muito ocupado rindo e Rose muito ocupada batendo em seu braço. Foi estranho, porém, Nico não tinha sequer se movido, só arrotou.

"Eu odeio trovões", ela murmurou, ficando bem próxima do meu corpo.

"Provavelmente vai parar", eu lhe assegurei, mas da maneira como estava, não iria, não tão cedo.

Bella POV

Edward mentiu.

A trovoada não parou, nem a chuva, mas foi uma desculpa perfeita para me sentar mais perto de Edward. Deus, eu odiava estar grávida e ao mesmo tempo eu adorava. Os enjoos matinais estavam quase no fim, embora provavelmente vão voltar, e os hormônios, eles estavam ok. Eu quase não senti nenhuma diferença, além do fato de que eu estava extremamente excitada desde que eu vim dos Cullens no início de janeiro.

Eu precisava de Edward, eu precisava dele, mas isso agora só iria arruinar tudo. Eu sabia que ele precisava de tempo para ver onde as coisas estavam em relação a nós e ao bebê, mas eu precisava que ele me fodesse sem sentido logo, para que eu pudesse sentar e deixá-lo descobrir as coisas. Eu não sabia se ele iria descobrir isso no momento em que o bebê nascesse, se íamos voltar a ficar juntos ou apenas ter um bebê juntos e viver vidas separadas.

Uma coisa que eu sabia embora.

Se Edward decidir que ele só quer estar lá para o bebê, que ele não pode ficar comigo, eu não vou ser capaz de lidar com isso, eu vou ficar arrasada. O que eu preciso é dele, e ninguém mais, ele é o único que me faz sentir viva, amada e absolutamente perfeita.

"Chegamos", anunciou Emmett quando a casa apareceu na nossa visão.

De repente eu temi descer do carro, e ver Alice novamente. Nós nunca chegamos a conversar e acho que nenhuma de nós queria dar o primeiro passo. Na verdade, eu pensei em correr, mas para onde eu iria? Charlie? Edward iria me buscar, com certeza, e Charlie me arrastaria para jantar com ele e Jacob. E eu não podia deixar Carlisle e não aparecer, eu até tinha um presente para ele.

Isso era um osso duro de roer. Eu mal o conhecia e não tinha ideia do que dar a ele. Terminei ligando para Esme e ela me mandou um monte de fotos, ela que havia tirado de Alice, Edward, Emmett e eles em lugares que haviam viajado durante as férias em família de toda vida. Com essas imagens, eu decorei um álbum que eu tinha encontrado em uma loja de antiguidades. As páginas estavam vazias, negras, e a encadernação era de couro escuro envelhecido. Deixei várias páginas para ele preencher e uma página inteira cheia estava com saudações de amigos íntimos. Esme ajudou com a parte da faculdade.

Subindo as escadas para a pequena varanda, eu me escondi atrás de Edward, até que eu tive que passar para frente e dar um abraço em Carlisle e Esme. Alice e Jasper estavam lá com eles e Jasper me deu um abraço também, Alice ficou afastada até que todos tivessem se cumprimentado e Nico e Shawn foram postos no chão com um saco de brinquedos.

Nós pensamos a mesma coisa assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, as palavras não eram necessárias. Apressamos em nos abraçar, nós duas chorando e nós lamentando; era hora de uma explicação.

Fomos até o escritório de Carlisle, que ele ofereceu, e sentamos em frente ao fogo.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, por tudo, por magoa-la assim. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, mesmo não agindo assim no último um mês e meio. Mas você tem que entender, eu amo meus irmãos e eu sempre estarei de seus lados", ela me disse com pressa. "Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos. Quando ele nos disse que você estava grávida, eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele. Edward sempre foi um pouco alienado, e nunca foi bom em escolher as garotas certas e elas o machucavam antes. Quando você disse que não sabia quem era o pai, eu fiquei ao lado dele, pensando que você fosse como as outras, mas no fundo, eu sabia que você não era, eu podia ver isso em seus olhos, mas eu simplesmente não queria encara-la."

"Alice, eu entendo, eu teria feito a mesma coisa para Jacob, confie em mim."

"Como a única menina, eu sinto que às vezes tenho que protegê-los e ser a adulta", ela suspirou. "Mas você Bella, é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci, lide com essa gravidez. Ah, e Edward, que ainda tem a cabeça presa na bunda." A última frase me fez rir.

Foi tudo perdoado, como poderia não ser? Ela reagiu da maneira que ela fez porque ela amava seu irmão e queria protegê-lo

~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Edward e eu dividimos o quarto dele, já que Esme tinha preparado os quartos para o resto da família que estava para chegar. Eu não me importava de dormir no mesma que ele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu achava difícil já que eu o queria tanto. Além disso, eu estava com uma alergia na parte interna das minhas coxas e se sentisse coceira e eu não poderia coçar. Eu tinha comprado todas as pomadas que eu achei que poderiam melhorar a alergia e, no final, livrar o meu corpo, mas nada funcionou.

É por isso que eu corri para o banheiro, logo chegamos ao seu quarto. Embora ele pensou que eu estava enjoada e bateu na porta até que eu gritei que eu estava fazendo xixi. Era tudo uma desculpa para que eu pudesse usar o banheiro antes dele e trocar de roupas para rastejar debaixo das cobertas, enquanto ele tomasse banho e escovasse os dentes.

**Edward POV**

Eu quase caí na gargalhada quando Bella gritou que estava fazendo xixi depois que eu bati na porta do banheiro e ordenei que ela a abrisse. Eu pensei que ela estava enjoada e queria estar lá para ajudá-la, ocasionalmente, enquanto eu estava imaginando coisas, isso provavelmente iria me ajudar a escolher o que era certo para mim.

A porta abriu e Bella saiu, seu cabelo estava solto, e sem camiseta, estava somente com seus jeans e sutiã. Deus, ela seria a minha morte, ou pelo menos, razão pela qual eu de repente um dia me tornaria uma mulher.

"Finalmente", eu murmurei, sentindo que a minha tagarelice estava prestes a explodir.

Eu me lavei rapidamente, escovei os dentes e eu realmente pensei sobre como cuidar do problema Bella tinha me deixado.

Não, isso é apenas assustador, homem uma voz na minha cabeça disse.

Bella já estava na cama, aconchegando-se ao seu lado, quando eu saí. Ela parecia tão bonita, e eu quase desmaiei, com seus olhos vibrando.

Eu tive a chance de me trocar no meu quarto, sem se importar muito se ela veria alguma coisa, espero que ela goste. Eu sabia que eu gostava de como ela estava, com ou sem roupa.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti a cama se mexer e ouvi algo que soou como um gemido. Meus olhos se abriram e eu lembrei da primeira noite na casa do lago, e como eu tinha a escutado falar e se masturbar. Ela estava fazendo isso agora? Na mesma cama que eu? Sob o mesmo teto que a minha família?

Era realmente muito excitante.

Outro gemido.

Virando-se, e mantendo meus olhos fechados, para enfrentá-la, tudo ficou quieto, mas não demorou muito para eu ouvi-la gemer novamente.

Lentamente abrindo um olho, eu olhei para ela; Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu via sua mão se movendo debaixo das cobertas do lado direito.

"Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo?" A curiosidade levou o melhor de mim.

Eu assustei-a, fazendo-a saltar e soltar um grito estrangulado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu repeti.

"Eu... Uhm...", ela tropeçou em suas palavras.

"Você estava..." sumiu.

"Não, não, não, não, Deus não".

"Sério?" Eu puxei as cobertas; ela estava cobrindo as coxas, mas pelo que pude ver, ela ainda estava usando shorts de dormir.

Ergui suas mãos.

"Bella, o que diabos!" As coxas estavam vermelhas e com pequenas manchas de sangue.

"É apenas uma alergia", ela murmurou, tentando se cobrir. Mas eu não iria deixá-la.

"Fique aqui," Eu disse a ela e fui para o banheiro para ver se eu ainda tinha alguma pomada que Carlisle tinha me dado depois de uma alergia no peito que eu tive há seis meses atrás.

Bella estava deitada na cama, assim como eu a deixei; de costas, com as pernas abertas. Convite perfeito se não fosse pela alergia.

"Isso vai ardera," eu disse a ela enquanto esguichava um pouco de pomada na minha mão. Ela assobiou quando eu toquei sua pele e quando eu comecei a massagear em sua pele, ela começou a se contorcer e gemer.

Eu pensei que era por causa da alergia, mas quando eu ouvi-la gemer, eu sabia que não era isso.

"Você gosta disso, Bella?" Eu perguntei quando ela fechou os olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

Eu ficava esfregando suas coxas e até o seu núcleo. Ela estava quente e úmida e me senti ficar tão duro que era doloroso. Mas isso não era sobre mim, Bella seria a única.

Eu deixei dois dedos deslizarem dentro de seus shorts de dormir, entre os lábios molhados. Um dedo passou por seu clitóris e senti-la tensa; ela já estava perto.

Eu passei sobre o clitóris mais algumas vezes até que ela estremeceu debaixo de mim e um jorro de esperma quente veio meus dedos.

Sua respiração era difícil quando eu puxei minha mão de volta e fui para o banheiro para pegar um pano úmido para limpa-la. Ela tinha tirado seus shorts de dormir quando eu voltei, mas não via alguém para transar no momento, e sim uma bela mulher grávida.

Limpei-a antes dela colocar um par limpo de shorts e juntos, fomos para a cama.

"Durma bem Bella", eu sussurrei antes de dormir.

* * *

**N/T ~ Só mais três para o fim.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 – Seis Meses**

_Tradução:__Kessy__Rods e Lary Reeden_

_**Semana 11, Terça-feira, 15 de março.**_

"Bella," eu acordei com um salto e quase caí da minha cadeira.

Jessica estava parada na porta, com um sorrisinho na cara, de novo parecendo como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

"Você precisa estar na sala de reuniões em cinco minutos." ela disse antes de voltar para sua mesa ou ir para Mike.

"Merda," eu murmurei e comecei a pegar minhas coisas. Como editor, Edward também tinha me dado a responsabilidade da revista inteira, para ter certeza que as coisas estavam perfeitas antes que ele olhasse o livro do final de cada mês.

Era por causa do livro que eu tinha sido pega dormindo na minha mesa quando Jessica apareceu.

Se tivesse sido apenas uma reunião com Edward, não seria tão ruim se eu estivesse atrasada alguns minutos, mas não era apenas Edward; mas quatro marcas que queriam usar a revista para marketing, marcas como a Volcom, Adidas, Coca Cola e Voss, aquela água norueguesa. Estar atrasada para uma reunião com eles faria Edward me matar, e eu não estava brincando.

E eu estava atrasada, mesmo que por apenas um minuto.

Eles não se incomodaram em se apresentar e exigiram logo que eu mostrasse o que eu tinha feito, as mudanças que tinham ocorrido desde que eu colocara minhas mãos no livro.

Eu tinha feito um Power Point com cerca de cinquenta imagens, mostrando como o livro tinha mudado em apenas algumas semanas, deslizando onde eu mostrava onde as fotos dos anúncios estariam.

Mas na metade do caminho através dos slides, meus pés começaram a me matar e eu precisava sentar. Eu sabia que parecia ruim, mas eles tinham que entender que você não ficar para cima e para baixo por muito tempo quando se está grávida.

"Desculpe, vocês se importam se eu me sentar?" Perguntei-lhes; ninguém respondeu, até que um cara, puxou uma cadeira ao lado da sua para que eu pudesse sentar.

Quando a reunião acabou e fomos informados de que todos eles voltariam quando tivessem decidido, Riley Biers, um dos gerentes da Volcom, se aproximou de mim.

"Ei, Bella", ele sorriu com um pequeno sorriso de menino, embora pelo que eu sabia, ele era um ano mais velho do que os 30 do Edward.

"Riley."

"Então, Bella, gostaria de sair comigo? Jantar?" Ele era bonito e não havia nenhuma regra dizendo que eu precisava ficar longe de outros caras, e um jantar não é namoro.

"Claro", eu sorri para ele, ignorando o olhar que Edward deu de sua sala. Ele não poderia ter nos ouvido, podia?

"Sexta-feira, no restaurante do hotel a poucas quadras? As sete?" A frase toda apenas saiu e eu fiquei rindo pra caramba dentro da minha cabeça. Mas ele era muito bonito...

~ O ~ S ~ O

"Alice, eu preciso da sua ajuda e de Rose na sexta-feira," Eu liguei para Alice e Rose para obter ajuda.

"Claro, mas para o que você precisa de ajuda?"

"Eu tenho um encontro." Eu estava surtando um pouco, preocupado, sobre como ela iria reagir.

"Não é com o Edward", foi tudo o que disse e depois houve silêncio.

"Vou ligar para Rose." E ela desligou.

**_Semana 11, sexta-feira, 18 de março_**

"Ok, entre no chuveiro, agora." Alice e Rose entraram em minha casa quando eu estava prestes a me sentar de pijama para assistir TV com uma tigela de sopa de macarrão de galinha.

"O q-q-q-quê?" Eu gaguejei quando elas me pegaram de surpresa.

"Você. Chuveiro. Agora." Alice ordenou, apontando para as escadas.

Fiz o que ela disse e coloquei o meu copo para baixo antes de ir rapidamente para o chuveiro, bem, tão rápido quanto eu poderia estando quando grávida de seis meses.

O banho foi ótimo e me acalmou, pelo menos até que eu ouvi alguém bater na porta, em seguida, Alice e Rose chamaram meu nome, gritando para eu tirar a minha bunda para fora do chuveiro para que elas pudessem começar a me arrumar.

"Por que vocês precisam me arrumar," Olhei para o relógio na minha cabeceira. "Cinco horas antes de eu ter que me encontrar com Riley no restaurante?" Eu questionei quando me sentei na frente da minha penteadeira.

"Bem, mesmo não sendo com Edward, o que me deixa um pouco decepcionada," Alice me deu um olhar triste, mas eu podia ver que ela me amava em silêncio. "Nós queremos que você esteja maravilhosa." Ela começou a pentear meu cabelo molhado.

"Então, por que você vai sair com Riley Biers?" Rose perguntou, pegando a minha mão para aplicar o esmalte.

"Ele me chamou depois da reunião na quarta-feira e parecia tão bonito e nervoso eu não consegui dizer não a ele. Tenho certeza que ele teria morrido de tanto suar se eu tivesse hesitado," Eu lhes disse honestamente.

"Então, isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que Edward está demorando muito tempo para puxar a cabeça para fora de sua bunda?" Alice perguntou como se ela estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo ou algo assim. Eu comecei a rir, fazendo Alice puxar meu cabelo com força.

"Não, bem, eu não sei. Eu só, não queria ferir seus sentimentos, sabe, ver outras pessoas não pode causar nenhum dano, pode?" Eu não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia encontrar Riley para jantar, mas pelo menos para mim, era apenas um jantar. O que era para Riley, não me importava desde que ele não forçasse nada.

~ O ~ S ~ O

"Ok, terminamos", Alice disse, batendo palmas.

Levantei, meus membros rangendo, caminhei até o espelho de corpo inteiro que eu tinha no meu closet (eu adorei!), eu olhei para mim mesma, gostando do que vi.

Alice tinha escovado meu cabelo até secar, deixando ele macio e brilhante antes de torce-lo em um coque frouxo e confuso no pé do meu pescoço, cachos caindo em volta do meu rosto, enquadrando-o. Rose tinha feito a maquiagem, escolhido uma paleta de cores única e suaves, pálidas e naturais, nada que chamasse muita atenção, apenas me fazendo parecer bonita e saudável.

Cabelo e maquiagem prontos, eu estava autorizada a descer as escadas e pegar algo para comer e beber enquanto elas tentavam chegar a acordo sobre o que eu ia usar.

Ainda faltavam três horas até eu ter que me encontrar com Riley. Era ridículo eu estar quase pronta. Eu odiava o minuto em que eu liguei para elas virem me ajudar.

Mas olhando para mim, eu as amava um pouco.

Juntas, depois de quase uma hora, elas tinham conseguido chegar a acordo sobre alguma coisa. A escolha foi um vestido cinza; modelo imperial line que era simples e leve com uma fita preta. Elas tentaram me convencer a usar um par de sapatilhas vermelhas, mas eu bati o pé no chão e disse a elas que eu podia lidar com saltos altos perfeitamente bem, desde que os saltos fossem mais grossos do que o agulha.

~ O ~ S ~ O

"Então, podemos repetir um dia desses, Bella?" Riley perguntou enquanto chamava um táxi para mim.

O jantar tinha sido muito bom e ele não tinha tentado nada; tínhamos apenas conversado, ficamos de nos conhecer aos poucos. Eu não falei muito sobre mim porque eu não me sinto confortável, ainda.

"Claro", sorri quando ele conseguiu chamar um táxi.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou a entrar. E ainda jogou algumas notas ao motorista depois que eu falei o meu endereço.

"Eu tive uma ótima noite", eu disse a ele honestamente antes de fechar a porta e voltar para casa.

**N/T ~ Só mais três e acabamos finalmente. Já conhecem o meu blog . tem muita coisa legal por lá, se vocês curtem meu trabalho aqui, espero ver vocês lá também. Obrigado.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 18: Idiota**

**Tradução - Mazinha Martins**

_**13ª Semana, sábado 2 de abril.**_

Riley me convidou para sair, mais uma vez, duas vezes. Três semanas seguidas.

Ele parecia um pouco estranho, mas era tão doce e agradável. Ele me ajudou a sair do táxi, ele puxou a cadeira para mim e hoje, ele me deu flores; rosas vermelhas.

Eu nunca fui uma grande fã de rosas e definitivamente não das vermelhas porque são um pouco estereotipadas. Eu gosto das brancas, aquelas com um pouco de rosa nas pontas, embora eu não tenha lhe dito isso; agradeci-lhe e disse que eram adoráveis.

O encontro começou como na primeira vez, e na segunda. Eu pedi água e uma cesta de pães e Riley ordenou a sua bebida, desta vez um uísque de imediato. Nós pedimos bife, evitando qualquer coisa com peixes que ao menor sinal me fariam ficar enjoada e eu não queria vomitar em um restaurante tão agradável.

A conversa foi leve, nós rimos e ele brincou com os pãezinhos, fingindo ser uma morsa.

A sobremesa veio e foi aí que as coisas ficaram estranhas. Riley estava em seu quarto uísque e suas pernas estavam fazendo alguma coisa debaixo da mesa que estava me assustando; ele estava me tocando sob a mesa e sua mão estava ao redor da minha mão e foi apertando enquanto ele falava.

Então ele disse algo que chocou o inferno fora de mim.

**Bella PDV**

"Agora, vamos para minha casa ter relações sexuais", disse ele, piscando.

"Desculpe?"

"Sexo. Desde que eu estou com você que eu quero foder seus miolos; sexo com grávida é tão excitante." E então tudo se tornou demais. Eu não era o brinquedo sexual de ninguém, grávida ou não.

Agarrando seu uísque, eu joguei na cara dele, sai e chamei um táxi. Tarde da noite, o motorista não queria dirigir para a floresta, então eu tive que lhe dar o endereço para entrada da casa; Eu ia ter que andar de salto alto toda a estrada de terra.

Riley ia ter que pagar por meus sapatos.

A noite estava ficando um pouco fria e já podia sentir o cheiro de chuva no ar.

Seria apenas a porra da minha sorte em pegar um resfriado agora, logo antes da grande festa para _Bacharel_. Oh, o que me lembra que eles irão mandar a _Bacharel _para o Reino Unido agora. É claro eu também estava grávida além de tudo. Nada de ficar resfriada estando grávida.

Faróis de repente apareceram no final da estrada e correram para o lado como se fossem em minha direção.

"Quem diabos é?" Eu murmurei para mim, continuando no meu caminho.

Outro carro passou correndo por mim, vindo da minha casa e isso estava me preocupando.

Nada estava fora do comum, quando cheguei em casa, tirando as marcas de pneu, é claro.

Como era o desejo de Charlie, eu tinha em minhas mãos uma arma e com a ajuda dele, tinha encontrado um esconderijo perfeito para quando eu saísse. Quem pensaria que uma arma estaria escondida em uma parede sem buracos ou nicho? Eu não, não ali, com a ajuda de Sam, agora, eu tinha um buraco secreto na parede para esconder a minha arma em noites eventuais como esta.

Com a arma na minha mão, bloqueando minha bolsa, eu na porta; desbloqueando-a. Eu nunca esqueço de trancar a porta então alguém estava dentro da minha casa.

O corredor estava escuro, assim como eu o havia deixado, mas havia algo diferente. O cheiro? Sim, havia alguma coisa diferente, o ar cheirava diferente; doce e temperado, ao mesmo tempo.

Alcançando o interruptor de luz, que eu sabia que estava aqui em algum lugar, eu tenho certeza que esbarrei em algo, alguém.

A luz se acendeu e...

"Surpresa!"

**Edward PDV**

O olhar no rosto de Bella era impagável, exatamente o que queria; chocado. Seus olhos arregalados e sua boca aberta.

Demorou algum tempo antes de fecha-los, mas quando ela conseguiu se recompor, seus olhos foram direto para Alice e eu, estreitados em fendas.

Rose e Esme foram na frente e a abraçaram, sussurrando algo.

"Que surpresa agradável," Bella falou depois de abraçar Charlie e Jacob também. "Eu irei lá em cima apenas me trocar", disse ela com um sorriso nervoso.

"Oh Bella, você não precisa fazer isso, o vestido é adorável." Disse Alice que não se importa em saber como as outras pessoas se sentem.

"Obrigada Alice, mas eu gostaria de usar o banheiro também," Bella disse já começando a subir as escadas. Alice se aproximou e pegou o braço de Bella, mais ou menos puxando-a para baixo com ela os poucos degraus que Bella havia subido.

"Basta usar o banheiro aqui em baixo." Alice sorriu, empurrando-a em direção ao pequeno banheiro no corredor.

"Alice," Bella disse com firmeza, puxando o braço do aperto de Alice. "Eu quero me trocar e eu quero usar o meu próprio banheiro, portanto pare." Bella voltou a subir as escadas e todo mundo observava enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor que dava ao seu quarto.

"Como ela se atreve a arruinar tudo!" Alice gritou, subindo as escadas.

"Alice, deixe-a ficar sozinha", Jasper a chamou, mas ela o ignorou. "Alice", ele tentou novamente.

"Mary Alice Whitlock, traga a sua bunda aqui, agora", Esme ordenou com voz firme, a voz que ela usou com Emmett tantas vezes antes.

Alice hesitou, mas voltou com o rosto sombrio e um beicinho.

"Ela arruinou", ela reclamou quando o resto dos convidados, que ela tinha convidado tinha saíram, eles tiveram a dica quando o nome completo e a bunda de Alice foi mencionando por Esme.

"Será que ela só pensa em si mesma?" Ela superou tudo.

Essa foi a gota tanto para Rose quanto para mim, mas eu falei antes de Rose.

"Alice, cala a boca!" Gritei com ela, esperando colocar algum sentido nela. "Essa festa não era para você. Se Bella quer se trocar, ela pode se trocar, se ela quer usar o banheiro no andar de cima, ela pode usá-lo, se ela quer chutar a todos nós para fora por causa disso, ela pode, sem ter você reclamando sobre isso! "

"Foi ideia sua também", protestou ela, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho ainda maior, se era mesmo possível.

"Você me disse que o encontro com Riley foi cancelado", eu gritei na cara dela. Ela tinha me dito que Riley tinha cancelado e Alice tinha prometido a Bella que sairia com ela, em vez disso, mas ela teve que cancelar também para que pudéssemos surpreendê-la com um encontro com a família e amigos.

"Sim, bem, foi mais como um desejo", ela sorriu timidamente.

"Você é nojenta", eu cuspi em seu rosto antes de dar meia volta subindo as escadas.

"Não fui eu quem engravidou _secretária_, ela gritou comigo e eu ouvi Esme, Carlisle, Rose e até mesmo Emmett e Jasper darem a Alice uma ideia dos seus pensamentos.

Foi uma pequena vitória.

"Bella?" Eu bati na porta do quarto de Bella.

Não houve resposta.

"Eu sinto muito," eu disse a ela através da porta. "Disseram-me que seu encontro com Riley tinha sido cancelado," eu admiti.

Ela ainda não respondeu, porém quando eu tentei abrir a porta, estava destrancada.

Suas roupas estavam jogadas ao pé de sua cama, com sua bolsa, e uma arma? Situados no armário junto com seus brincos e colar.

Por que diabos ela tem uma arma?

"Bella, por que há uma arma no seu armário?" Gritei quando o chuveiro foi desligado.

"Eu pensei que que alguém talvez tivesse invadido quando eu vi carros passarem correndo por mim." Ela saiu de seu banheiro, nua, secando os cabelos.

"Por que você foi a um encontro com Riley?"

"Porque ficar esperando por você pensar sobre as coisas é pura tortura. E nós nunca falamos sobre quaisquer regras como 'não namorar durante essa pausa'."

"Acho que você está certa, mas por que Riley?"

"Ele parecia tão agradável e nervoso quando veio falar comigo que eu não podia dizer não para ele e quando ele me convidou para sair, eu pensei, 'Que diabos, por que não?'", Disse ela, deixando cair a toalha no chão antes de se sentar na cama, a barriga e os seios para frente.

Meus olhos demoraram apenas um segundo a mais em seus seios e Bella notou, com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

"Edward, por favor", disse ela com um pequeno bico, inclinando-se para trás e abrindo as pernas; ela estava depilada.

"Depilada, Bella? Esperando alguma coisa hoje à noite?" Eu estava realmente esperando que ela dissesse não ou que ela me usaria, por não ter conseguido nada com Riley.

"Não", graças a Deus. "Eu apenas gosto assim", ela sorriu timidamente, mas o lado tímido dela não durou muito tempo. "Agora, por favor", ela implorou, abrindo as pernas ainda mais.

Quem era eu para negar?

~ O ~ O ~ O

_**13ª Semana, domingo, 3 de abril**_

**Bella POV**

Eu estava aquecida, eu estava satisfeito e eu estava nos braços do homem que eu possivelmente amava. Não há melhor maneira de acordar depois de uma noite ruim.

"É uma sensação boa", eu murmurei enquanto Edward desenhava círculos em minha barriga. Fazendo cócegas.

"Bella, há uma coisa que eu estive pensando sobre por um tempo agora."

"Sim?" Nunca houve nada de bom que saísse de uma conversa que começou assim.

"Bem, é mais parecido com algo que eu quero", ele hesitou.

"_Por favor, não diga que você quer a custódia total, por favor, por favor, muito por favor "._

"Eu quero um teste de paternidade."

"O que? Por quê?" Eu fiquei chocada. Ele não acreditou em mim...

"Você só disse que eu era o pai, mas eu não dormi com você antes de A Casa do Lago".

"Você fez, na verdade."

"Quando?"

"Lembra da festa, quando eu tinha acabado de chegar?" Ele acenou com a cabeça; Eu senti isso no meu ombro. "Eu tive relações sexuais com um estranho na festa. Ele veio para mim, das sombras, depois que Alice e eu saímos do banheiro. Isso me preocupou, mas depois da nossa primeira vez, saiu da minha cabeça e eu não pensei sobre ele, até o Natal. Quando..."

"Por que no Natal?" Edward cortou.

"Quando Carlisle fez Cosmopolitan sem-álcool, o cheiro me lembrou da festa e de como eu fiquei bêbada por beber vários Cosmopolitans. Pensei sobre o estranho das sombras e me lembrei de seu toque, seu toque."

"Meu toque? "

"A nossa primeira vez, eu pensei que o seu toque, as mãos sobre a minha carne, parecia familiar, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o porquê."

"Meu toque era familiar porque já tínhamos tido relações sexuais, sem realmente sabermos."

"Então, você ainda quer que teste de paternidade?" Disse em um tom de zombaria, virando-se para que eu pudesse olhar e aconchegar-se a ele, mas minha barriga estava no caminho.

"Oh, eu vou ter minha chance", ele sorriu, rolando em suas costas, puxando-me com ele, então eu estava montada nele.

Eu senti seu membro duro contra minha bunda e me mexe, ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, seus quadris empurrando contra o meu.

"Você sabe, se você conseguir tirar sua cabeça da sua bunda," Eu levantei minha bunda e me posicionei então ele estava roçando o meu núcleo, "você pode ter isso todos os dias", eu gemi quando eu o montei.

"Oh, minha cabeça estava fora da minha bunda quando eu ouvi sobre o seu terceiro encontro com Riley," ele grunhiu, roçando em mim.

"Sério?" Eu gemi.

"Oh, sim, porra", ele estocou mais rápido.

"Na verdade, Bella, eu te amo", ele me puxou para baixo, tanto quanto podia e se inclinou para frente até nossos lábios se conectaram.

"Eu também te amo, Edward", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios antes que ele estocasse mais.

"Mas," estocada "precisamos" estocada "manter estocada "isso" estocada " profissionalmente," estocada "no" estocada "trabalho."

"O-o-ok", eu gaguejei quando senti meu orgasmo chegando perto.

"Bom", ele virou-nos mais facilmente e sua estocada tornou-se mais urgente.

"Goze para mim, Bella," ele exigiu com um grunhido gutural quando ele estocou a última vez, esmagando seus lábios nos meus, quando nós gozamos juntos.

* * *

N/T ~ Mais 2 e acaba, não sei se vocês viram, mas agora (FINALMENTE) o fanfictionet tem app pra android e ios :)

E... que eu postei duas one-shots na semana passada.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 19: É um...

_**15ª semana, quinta-feira, 14 abril.**_

"E duas pernas aqui, ambos com os cinco dedos dos pés cada. Você quer saber o sexo?", O médico me perguntou.

Eu estava em uma consulta e como a minha médica tinha ficado grávida e agora estava em repouso na cama, eu tinha que informar ao meu novo médico que eu não queria saber o sexo do bebê até que ele nascesse, pelo menos não em algumas semanas até que eu precisasse de roupas e um berço necessários para o pequeno.

"Ok Senhorita Swan, acabamos por hoje, mas você precisa ir mais devagar, talvez até mesmo reduzir os dias de trabalho, não há necessidade de estressar o bebê, não é?" O novo médico era um homem com um barrigão, cabelos grossos e brancos na cabeça, exatamente como no seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer o _Papai Noel_, ou bem um velho assustador.

"Eu vou falar com o meu chefe", que não me deixaria passar pela porta do meu escritório se eu lhe dissesse isso.

"Faça isso e se houver qualquer problema, dê-lhe o meu número e eu posso falar com ele para você", ele me deu um sorriso amável e a hora e data para a próxima consulta, que seria em apenas duas semanas.

~ O ~ O ~ O

Jessica me encontrou na porta com um sorriso malicioso, dizendo que ela estava saindo para o almoço.

Ela não mencionou que Edward estava na minha sala, com a cabeça baixa, as mãos cruzadas em seu colo, e eu podia ver, ou melhor sentir a sua fúria quando entrei.

"Mesmo que eu te ame, Bella, e faria mais ou menos qualquer coisa por você, aqui no escritório eu sou seu chefe", a voz dele estava calma, calma demais.

"Eu sei, isso é o que nós concordamos", eu estava confusa.

"Se você não vai aparecer na hora certa, eu gostaria de saber por quê." Ainda confusa.

"Você sabe, eu deixei um bilhete falado sobre isso."

"Eu não recebi nenhum bilhete. Eu dirigi até a sua casa esta manhã, querendo vê-la e estar com você um pouco, antes de nós tivéssemos que fingir que não há nada entre nós. E você não estava em casa quando eu cheguei lá e eu pensei que você tinha vindo trabalhar mais cedo. Ninguém tinha visto você. Ninguém tinha ouvido nada de você. Onde você estava Bella?"

"Eu deixei um bilhete e eu..."

"Onde. Você. Estava. Bella?"

"No hospital." Ele ficou em pé.

"Você está bem?" Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos suaves e quentes.

"Cansada, como sempre, mas bem, nós dois estamos" Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ele me beijou na testa.

"Agora", ele tirou as mãos, dando um passo para trás. "Por que diabos você não me disse que estava indo ao hospital hoje de manhã?"

"Eu disse a Jessica para dizer-lhe ontem, eu até lhe dei uma cópia do bilhete que eu coloquei em sua mesa."

"Não há nenhum bilhete sobre a minha mesa, Bella e Jessica não me disse nada. Tem certeza que você disse a ela?"

"Mesmo que eu esteja grávida isso não significa que eu estou começando a esquecer as coisas. Acho que Jessica nunca lhe disse porque ela não gosta de mim", eu disse a ele que essa não era a primeira vez que as coisas tinham desaparecido quando pedi a ela para passá-las.

"Você acha que Jessica não passou o bilhete e tal, porque ela não gosta de você?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não seja ridícula, Bella."

"Você não acredita em mim."

"Desculpe, mas acho que é improvável."

"Venha." Peguei a mão dele e levei-o para a mesa de Jessica.

Eu tinha ouvido rumores de que ela tinha uma caixa em sua mesa, onde ela colocava os bilhetes e documentos que ela deveria entregar para Edward, ou para qualquer outra pessoa no escritório.

Edward realmente não gostou que eu mexesse nas coisas dela e eu não teria feito isso se eu não tivesse conhecimento sobre a caixa, que eu achei sob um monte de embalagens de chocolates em uma de suas gavetas.

"Aqui", eu lhe entreguei o bilhete, um dos primeiros que estava no topo de uma pilha muito grande.

A raiva brilhou nos olhos de Edward, mas ela foi embora tão rápido quanto veio e ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me trazendo tão próxima quanto possível.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus lábios demorando em minha pele.

Tínhamos esquecido que estavam no escritório e uma multidão se reuniu, nos observando.

"Ok pessoas, agora temos a resposta, eles estão juntos!" Assustados, nos separamos e encontramos os olhos de James e todos os outros.

James piscou para mim e enxotou os outros embora.

"Não se esqueça, vocês estão me devendo cinquenta dólares cada um!" Ouvimos ele dizer antes que a porta se fechasse.

"Bem, o gato está fora do saco," Edward riu baixinho.

~ O ~ O ~ O

_**16ª semana, sábado, 23 de abril.**_

Não houve conversar nas nossas costas depois daquele dia. Uma semana se passou e as outras meninas do escritório, não Jessica, porém, faziam mais e mais perguntas. Primeiro foi apenas sobre o bebê, o sexo e assim por diante. Então elas começaram a perguntar sobre Edward e eu, quando não tinham mais perguntas sobre o bebê.

Vão morar juntos?

Foi planejado?

Quanto tempo nós estamos juntos?

Estamos planejando nos casar?

E muitos mais.

As questões estavam começando a ficar um pouco chatas, mas Edward tinha pedido,quase mandado que eu ficasse de licença maternidade até o bebê ter um ano. Era muito bom sair do escritório na sexta-feira e saber que na segunda-feira, eu poderia dormir até mais tarde e eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada relacionado a revista; era só o bebê que iria me preocupar.

Mas agora, eu estava mais preocupada com a comida que eu estava fazendo.

Eu tinha convidado Emm e Rose, Edward e Jasper para o jantar. Eu não tinha chegado perto de falar com Alice ainda e verdade seja dita, eu não sabia se já queria falar com ela. Eu a convidei no entanto. Seria ruim se eu convidasse apenas o Jasper e não a Alice. Eu não sou tão sem coração, eu acho.

Faltando cinco minutos para oito, a campainha tocou e corri para a porta.

Emm e Rose, com Edward atrás deles, me abraçaram e beijaram minha bochecha, e Emm entregou-me uma garrafa de vinho.

Acho que Rose tentou falar comigo, mas eu estava muito ocupada olhando para o homem lindo que ficou na minha sala. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado como sempre e ele estava vestindo calça cinza e uma camisa azul claro, combinando com o vestido de verão azul claro que estava usando.

Lá fora a chuva estava caindo e marcavam 15ºC, mas eu me sentia cozinhando a maior parte do tempo. Isso me levava a dormir nua, para o gosto Edward que acabou dormindo aqui durante todas as noites desde o pequeno problema de Jessica. Tive um sério problema em convencê-lo a ir para casa para que ele pudesse tomar banho e colocar algo limpo.

"Oi", ele sussurrou enquanto ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios contra os meus.

"Oi", eu sussurrei de volta, corando quando ele colocou a mão na minha barriga que continua a crescer. Ele me faz sentir tão bonita quando me toca e me olha como se quisesse me agarrar, mas logo que ele para, me fazendo sentir como uma grande baleia gorda.

"Então, o que vamos comer? "Emmett disse, interrompendo o nosso pequeno momento.

Rose lhe dá um soco, fazendo-o grunhir.

"Pizza italiana caseira", eu disse a ele e Emmett parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos; Eu sabia que ele amava pizza.

Edward, porém, levantou uma sobrancelha e me deu um olhar engraçado.

"O quê? Você esperava que eu preparasse um jantar de três pratos para você?" Perguntei, em seguida acrescentando. "Se você ainda não percebeu, eu estou grávida e pronta para estourar a qualquer momento." Rose riu e quando Edward fechou a porta, notei que Alice e Jasper não estavam com eles.

"Onde está Jasper? E Alice?"

"Alice está com catapora, infectou Shawn e Nico. Mamãe e papai estão cuidando deles com Jasper", Edward explicou, colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me guiando para a cozinha.

"Emmett, você pode acender a lareira? E Rose, você pode acender algumas velas e tornar o ambiente aconchegante?" Eu disse por cima do meu ombro enquanto Rose e Emm permaneceram na sala de estar.

"Claro", Rose disse de volta, pegando os jogos da concha em cima da lareira.

O temporizador apitou assim que eu peguei as luvas de forno, mas Edward as tomou e me disse para encontrar uma bandeja para a pizza, o molho e salada. Enquanto ele estava cortando a pizza, eu estava tentando encontrar uma tigela que não era muito grande para o molho. Quando achei uma tigela, a dor veio através do meu estômago, pegando-me de surpresa, e eu cai de bunda.

"Bella!" Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos também olhando para mim. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estou bem, apesar da minha bunda ter sentido a maior parte da queda. Foram apenas _contrações falsas_, nada sério", eu expliquei e ele me ajudou a levantar.

Edward e Rose ficaram de olho em mim toda a noite e mesmo que eu sentia dor nas costas e um pouco de dor no meu lado, eu não pensei que fosse nada. Era normal sentir um pouco de dor nas costas e ter _contrações falsas_ certo? Meu médico tinha me dito que era diferente de mulher para mulher, mas com o nascimento chegando perto, nós sentiríamos dores e haviam mulheres que pensavam que o nascimento havia começado mais cedo no sexto mês.

Eu não ia dar à luz ao meu pequeno antes dos nove meses. Ele ou ela não iria vir antes que eu estivesse pronta e ponto final.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando a comida acabou e tudo estava limpo e guardado, depois que Emmett e Rose foram embora, Edward insistiu em me ajudar a dormir como se minha barriga fosse grande demais para eu lidar. Era do tamanho normal, na verdade, a minha barriga. Sim, era um pouco cansativa às vezes, mas eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo.

~ O ~ O ~ O

Dor forte por toda a minha barriga, me fazendo arfar. Meu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas, outras novas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Dor forte por toda a minha barriga de novo e entrei em pânico. Eu estava tendo contrações!

Lutando para ficar de pé, eu encontrei o meu telefone e liguei para o primeiro número que veio na minha cabeça; 911.

Uma mulher aparentemente muito jovem, atendeu, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar no telefone, dizendo-lhe para enviar uma ambulância. Mas isso não era o suficiente; ela continuou a fazer perguntas que eu achei ridículas e desnecessárias.

"Eu estou apenas com sete meses gravidez e em trabalho de parto!" Eu gritei ao telefone, calando a mulher na linha. "Agora envia-me a porra de uma ambulância!"

Ela enviou.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, depois de correr ao redor para reunir algumas coisas, a ambulância parou e os dois jovens que dirigiam, me ajudaram. Eu pedia-lhes para me dar algo para a dor, mas não consegui, o que acabou comigo chorando ainda mais.

Besteira emocional.

No hospital, me colocaram em um quarto e várias enfermeiras correram em volta, fazendo-me confortável e me ligaram em três monitores diferentes. Uma delas me ajudou a pôr um desses vestidos do hospital, mas de maneira errada para a minha barriga ficar exposta.

Um jovem médico entrou e prendeu minha barriga para cima. Ele entrou e saiu rapidamente sem me dizer o seu nome.

Então lá estava eu, 30 minutos mais tarde, depois que liguei para o 911, sozinha em um quarto de hospital, onde ninguém me respondia quando perguntava se eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo comigo e meu bebê. Uma enfermeira era tão boa que ela ainda me disse para calar a boca, não diretamente, porém, e tentou me colocar para dormir.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Uma enfermeira mais velha veio ao meu quarto e ficou perto da minha cama com um sorriso.

"Eu realmente preciso fazer xixi," eu sussurrei com ela, corando.

"Está tudo bem, querida", ela sorriu. "Mas, com tudo isso ligado, você não pode ir ao banheiro."

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi em uma daquelas coisas de garrafa?" Eu gritei.

"Sinto muito, querida."

Ela fechou a porta e puxou as cortinas em volta da minha cama, mesmo que o quarto fosse todo meu, e me ajudou a me aliviar. Agradeci-lhe uma e outra vez e quando eu perguntei a ela se o Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, estava trabalhando, ela foi buscar ele para mim.

Vendo um rosto que eu conhecia ajudou a ansiedade que eu sentia o tempo todo, morrer um pouco e eu pude relaxar.

"Agora Bella, o que trouxe você e meu neto aqui?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso, antes dele pegar meu prontuário; seu sorriso foi substituído por uma carranca.

"Trabalho de parto prematuro", ele murmurou e começou a verificar os monitores e eu.

Então ele me perguntou algo que eu não tinha pensado antes.

"Você ligou para Edward?"

"Edward!" Exclamei. "Eu esqueci de ligar para ele," eu comecei a chorar, sentindo-me podre.

"Acalme-se Bella, eu vou ligar para ele, para você e explicar tudo para ele."

~ O ~ O ~ O

**Edward PDV**

Corri pelo corredor até o quarto de Bella, meu coração na minha garganta. Minha cabeça estava nublada e eu não entendia porquê de saber sobre isso só agora e não quando começou.

Será que ela não ama?

Parei na frente de seu quarto, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de entrar.

"Edward", ela gritou, com os braços ao seu lado, segurando o lençol. Um dos monitores apitou, sinalizando que ela estava tendo uma contração. "Por favor, faça isso parar", ela implorou.

Corri até ela e abraçando-a ao meu corpo o melhor eu podia. Ela chorou em meu peito quando outra contração a atingiu. Não era tão forte quanto a que ela teve quando entrei e sua respiração voltou ao normal rapidamente.

Sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, eu peguei a mão dela na minha.

"Por que você não me ligou?" Eu perguntei a ela depois de ajudá-la a beber um pouco de água gelada.

"Eu entrei em pânico", ela sussurrou. "A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Ligar para você ou qualquer outra pessoa não veio à minha mente em tudo."

"Você já falou com Carlisle?"

"Eu estou em trabalho de parto prematuro", ela começou a chorar assim como Carlisle entrou no quarto.

No começo, ele nos ignorou e se concentrou nos monitores, e em escrever o que quer que ele via no prontuário de Bella.

"Nós precisamos tirar o bebê em breve", ele nos disse antes de sair do quarto.

Bella começou a chorar ainda mais, agarrando minha mão com força quando outra contração a atingiu, desta vez ainda mais dolorosa do que a última.

"Shh," Eu tentei acalmá-la, escovando o cabelo longe de seu rosto. "Vai ser tudo bem. Eles vão fazer tudo que puderem para salvar o nosso bebezinho eu prometo a você, ele ou ela vai viver e que vai amá-lo, não importa o que aconteça."

Três enfermeiras entraram e começaram a preparar Bella.

Uma enfermeira me perguntou se eu queria ir embora ou ficar.

Eu ia ficar. Não havia nenhuma chance no inferno que eu estava deixando o lado de Bella agora.

Carlisle entrou e eu estava aliviado que ele estava indo fazer o parto do bebê; agora, eu não confiava em ninguém.

"Bella, você está pronta para força-la? "Carlisle perguntou quando tudo estava pronto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça humildemente e estendeu a mão livre para pegar a minha.

"Quando eu contar até três, eu quero que você empurre tão forte quanto você poder, Bella", Bella engoliu em seco, acenou com a cabeça e sugou uma enorme lufada de ar quando Carlisle começou a contar.

"Um, dois, três force BELLA!" Bella gritou quando ela empurrou, seu corpo se curvando em si mesma.

"Bom Bella. Um três, empurre de novo."

Bella empurrou de novo, toda a sua força sendo usada, e Carlisle anunciou que podia ver a cabeça.

"Mais um empurrão Bella, e isso vai ser longo. Aos três. Um, dois, três." Bella gritou uma última vez e quando ela chorou de alivio, outro grito encheu a sala; a nossa pequena chorou.

"É uma menina", Carlisle anunciou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios; que não alcançou seus olhos.

"Ela está chorando", Bella chorou. "Ela está chorando."

Carlisle e uma enfermeira começaram a limpar a nossa menina enquanto outras duas enfermeiras começaram a limpar Bella.

"Você precisa colocá-la em uma incubadora?" Bella perguntou quando ela estava limpa e Carlisle veio com a garota, colocando-a nos braços de Bella.

"Sim, por agora. Ela é forte, porém, o som de seu coração e pulmões são perfeitos, mas eu não quero correr nenhum risco desnecessário. Afinal, ela é a minha primeira neta."

A enfermeira entrou com um cobertor limpo para Bella e ela sorriu para nós, nos dizendo que tínhamos uma filha linda.

"Como vão chamá-la?" Ela perguntou quando ela colocou o cobertor sobre Bella.

"Uhm," Eu não tinha ideia e me voltei para Bella.

"Eu não sei", ela sussurrou, mas de repente um sorriso cansado atravessou seu rosto. "Anna", ela sussurrou. "Anna Marie Cullen."

"Anna Marie Cullen", eu concordei.

N/T: Gente, perdoem o atraso. A culpa é inteiramente minha que me enrolei muito para entregar o capítulo a Larissa. Perdoem a ela e podem direcionar a raiva toda a minha pessoa. Mazinha ;)

O próximo é o ultimo e eu JURO que até semana que vem sai.


End file.
